Yu-gi-oh GX an altered history
by Royal blue wizard
Summary: a altered version of yugioh gx with a new character how different will the story be what is this new characters origin find out in this retelling of the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a hot and sunny day as Jaden Yuki made his way to the duel academy entry exams "_Aright I'm gana be the next king of games for shore_" he thought as he ran through the streets at top speed.

Jaden was fifteen years old, he had brown hair and brown eyes, he was wearing a red shirt, white trousers and a grey jacket.

Jaden was so busy in his own thoughts that he failed to see the person in front of him. "Ow" said Jaden as he ran head first into the stranger "Hey, watch were you're going" Jaden heard a young male voice say, Jaden looked up, the stranger was about Jaden's age he had flat light brown hair and sharp emerald green eyes he was dressed in a white shirt, blue jeans, black shoes and a black jacket.

Jaden saw that this boy had dropped his bag and jumped up too retrieve it, seeing a duel monsters deck in a side pocket he turned to the boy "Hey you're a duellist, that's great what are you doing here" the boy quickly took his bag back and said "That should be obvious and I'm going to the D.A entry exams and you have just made me late".

The boy started to walk away but Jaden ran up to him "Hey I'm going there too, want to go together" said Jaden the boy replied with a simple "No" and began to walk faster "Aw come on we could be friends" said Jaden as he continued to follow the boy "So what's your name, where are you from, why are you going to" "Stop" said the boy "I don't want to answer any of your questions".

Jaden and the boy continued to argue all the way to the exams, when they got there they was greeted by a very unhappy man named Dr Crowler.

Clowler was a tall man with blonde, he was wearing a long blue coat with gold shoulders, he also had a modified duel disk that was strapped to his chest, strangely he seemed to be wearing makeup.

"And what do you two think you're doing turning up late too your exams, I should fail the both of you, now tell my your names and get too work on those papers" said Crowler.

Jaden looked up with a smile "My names Jaden Yuki".

The boy said with a neutral expression "My name is Robin Thorn".

Robin sat in his chair and started his test it was mostly trivial questions that anybody should know, what does Graceful charity do, how many ATK points does Gate guardian have. Robin found the test pretty easy.

Dr Crowler watched as Jaden and Robin continued their written exam "_I can't let a couple of slackers into the academy, I'll just have to knock them out in the practical exam_" he thought as the students finished their papers.

Dr Crowler stood before the students and said "Right then class you will all now face one of the instructors in a duel, any student who fails to defeat his or her opponent will not be going to duel academy is that understood" the whole class shared nerves looks and formed lines to the instructors.

"Jaden Yuki, Robin Thorn, come here" called Dr Crowler. Jaden and Robin both left their lines and approached Crowler "I would like to test you two personally, now ready your decks" Jaden looked surprised "But aren't you one of the teachers doesn't that give you an advantage" Crowler looked annoyed "You could just leave right now if you want".

"Ha, no way teach, get your game on" said Jaden as their duel began, Robin knew that Crowler must want to get rid of him as that was the only reason he would separate him from the others. Robin watched carefully to get any information he could from this duel, Jaden used an Elemental HERO deck, and Crowler used an Ancient gear deck. Crowler got the upper hand at first but Jaden managed to win using Flame wingman.

Crowler having lost to Jaden was incredibly angry when he started his game with Robin. "You can go first not that it will make a difference" said Crowler, Robin looked unamused "Why thank you I'll try to make this quick" he said as his duel disk activated.

Robin drew his first cards "Ok I play Dwarf star dragon planeter in attack mode".

Dwarf star dragon planeter ATK 1700 DEF 1200 LV 4 LIGHT Dragon.

"And when I summon this card I can add a LIGHT or DARK monster that's level 7 from my deck too my hand" Robin said as he added Dark magician too his hand, Robin's Dark magician was the version with black and silver armour, "Now I end my turn".

"How pathetic, I summon Ancient gear solder in attack mode" said Crowler.

Ancient gear solder ATK 1300 DEF 1300 LV 4 EARTH Machine.

Crowler then played a spell card "And now I play 7 complete too increase my monster's ATK by 700".

Ancient gear solder ATK 1300 + 700 = 2000.

"Attack his dragon" said Crowler.

Robin LP 4000 – 300 = 3700.

Crowler grinned "I end my turn, you'll never see that island".

Robin drew his next card "I play Mystical space typhoon to destroy your spell card. Now I play Alexandrite dragon and attack your monster".

Ancient gear solder ATK 2000 – 700 = 1300.

Alexandrite dragon ATK 2000 DEF 100 LV 4 LIGHT Dragon.

Crowler LP 4000 – 700 = 3300.

"I play one card face down and end my turn" said Robin.

Crowler drew his card "I play Monster reborn to revive my solder, now I play Cost down so by discarding one card I can drop the levels of all the monsters in my hand by 2, which means I can summon Ancient gear golem".

Ancient gear golem ATK 3000 DEF 3000 LV 8 EARTH Machine.

"Now attack" said Crowler.

Robin LP 3700 – 1000 = 2700.

Crowler laughed "Ha, ha, Try and defeat my ultimate creature, it's your move".

Robin drew a card "I summon Keeper of dragon magic".

Keeper of dragon magic ATK 1800 DEF 1300 LV 4 DARK Dragon.

"And when I summon this card I can send one card from my hand to the graveyard too add Polymerization too my hand, then I can show you one of my fusion monsters in my extra deck to summon one of its materials from the graveyard and I choose the card I just sent there Buster blader. And now I play polymerization to fusion Buster blader and Dark magician too make the Dark paladin".

Dark paladin ATK 2900 DEF 2400 LV 8 DARK Spellcaster.

"And my paladin gains 500 points for every dragon on the field and in the graveyard so that's a total of three".

Dark paladin ATK 2900 + 1500 = 4400.

"Now I activate my face down card, shrink too cut your monsters ATK in half".

Ancient gear golem ATK 3000 – 1500 = 1500.

"Keeper of dragon magic attack".

Crowler LP 3300 – 200 = 3100.

"Now Dark paladin finish him off".

Crowler LP 3100 – 4400 = 0.

Robin deactivated his duel disk "It looks like I am going to Duel academy after all, goodbye Dr Crowler".

Jaden ran up too Robin saying "Man that was like an awesome duel, you was like kaboom and he was like aww nooo".

Robin stopped him there "Jaden just shut up".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Robin stood at the front of the boat leaning over the railing, "_I wonder how much farther it is, still this is probably my only chance at a new life_", turning around he saw the other students talking and making friends, Robin thought about joining them but thought better of it.

"Hey you, I bet you think your pretty tough betting Dr Crowler" Robin heard a voice say, he turned around to see a boy with black hair and a smug look on his face, Robin frowned and said "And who are you", the boy laughed and replied "I'm Chazz Princeton of the Princeton family one of the richest families in the world", "And why should I care" said Robin.

Chazz was horrified "But I'm rich" said Chazz, Robin looked annoyed "So is the Kaiba family, now leave me alone", Chazz didn't know how to respond to that and just left, Robin stayed in his thought until another boy came up to him "Pardon me, but are you Robin Thorn" he said. Robin looked at him and said "Yes, and you are".

This boy had ash coloured hair and a intelligent look too his face "My name is Bastion Misawa, master strategist at your service" said Bastion. Robin gave a small smile "Well at least you're not irritating like the last two people I've met" Bastion seemed confused "Thanks I think, So what do you know about duel academy".

Robin thought for a moment "I know there's three groups Slither red, Ra yellow and Obelisk blue with red being the lowest and blue being the highest" Bastion looked pleased "It appears you did your homework. If you'll excuse me I have to go and make sure all six of my decks are ready" he said as he walked away.

The next person to approach Robin was a girl with long blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes "Hello there, I just wanted to say congratulate you on beating Dr Crowler, he doesn't seem like a nice man" she said. Robin smiled too this girl "Why thank you Miss" "Oh sorry I'm Alexis Rhodes, pleasure to meet you" Alexis said. "Robin Thorn, nice to meet you too Alexis".

Alexis suddenly looked out to sea "Oh look I think we're almost there" Robin looked were she was pointing and saw an island coming in too view "Well then Alexis I think we should get our things ready, I hope I see you again some time on the island" said Robin "Yes maybe we could even be friends sometime" said Alexis as they both left to gather there belonging to start their new lives at duel academy.

Soon the boat arrived at the island, everyone collected their belongings and followed Dr Crowler.

Even from a distance duel academy was a site to behold. It consisted of a large island with dense forests patched here and there, there was a volcano to the north, and several buildings scattered all across the island the largest of which was a gold colour and stood in the centre of the island, It was this building that Robin and the other first year students was led too by Dr Crowler.

Inside there was several hallways leading to classrooms, duel arenas and a card shop. Robin saw a map on the wall saying the upper floors consisted of the teachers offices and live in space.

Robin and the others was led into a large room that looked like it was used for important announcements, standing before everyone was a bold headed man wearing a dark red duffle coat. Behind him was three other people and one empty seat, Robin assumed they was the other teachers.

Dr Crowler instructed the students to sit down and then took his place with the other teachers. The bold man stepped forward, tested a microphone and then started a speech.

"greetings young duellists and welcome too duel academy. I am Chancellor Sheppard headmaster of this fine school, now I think I should start by explaining how the rules of the academy work, Monday to Friday consists of lessons 9am to 3pm just like any other school, as you should know we teach far more than just duelling here. The weekends are yours too do with as you would like. There are also regular test to determine if anyone is ready for a dorm transfer, remember that you can get promoted or demoted based on your scores so always do your best".

"Now I would like to introduce you all to our fine teachers. First I believe you all know Dr Vellian Crowler head of Obelisk blue and deputy headmaster" Dr Crowler stood up expecting a applause though sat back down when the room remained silent.

"Secondly is Sartyr Kabayama head of Ra yellow and one of our most talented chefs". Sartyr nodded to Sheppard and waved to the students. Sartyr had greying hair with a small moustache, he also wore a yellow coat.

"Next is Professor Lyman Banner head of Slifer red and master science teacher". Professor Banner smiled and waved to everyone. He had long black hair and wore glasses, sitting in his lap was an orange cat.

"And finally we have Fonda Fontaine our head nurse and gym instructor". Fonda thanked Sheppard and smiled to the students. She had reddish brown hair and wore a pink shirt with a white and blue coat that she had open. Many of the boys seemed lovestruck at seeing her.

"Now that introductions are finished its time to sort everyone into their dorms, your scores on the entry exams will determine your place. So let's start with the Slifers" said Sheppard as he pulled out a list of names and began to call them out eventually reaching "Jaden Yuki" Jaden stood up and joined the rest of the reds. When all the Slifers was sorted Professor Banner led them out of the room.

Next was the Ras, not too long in Shepperd said "Bastion Misawa" Bastion took his place with the others and was eventually was led away by Sartyr.

"And now onto the blues" said Sheppard as he started to read the last names on his list "Alexis Rhodes" then "Chazz Priceton" and a few names later "Robin Thorn" as Robin took his place Dr Crowler looked horrified that he was in blue.

As the last name was called out Dr Crowler told everyone to follow him as he led them out of the room to show them their new homes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jaden and the other Slifer students followed Professor Banner who led them to the western edge of the island. Many of the students looked disappointed too be placed in Slifer red.

Looking at the others Jaden noticed one boy trailing behind with his head down, this boy had turquoise hair and wore glasses and was at least a foot shorter than everyone else.

Jaden walked over to speak to him "Yo what'ya doing all the way over here by yourself" Jaden asked, the boy looked as if he was too afraid to answer "I just don't want to bother anyone" he said nervously "I'm sure you're not gana bother anyone, what's your name anyway" the boy seemed amazed that someone would want to know his name "Oh, I, I'm Syrus, Syrus Tr, err just Syrus".

Jaden smiled "Well just Syrus consider me your first friend" he said holding out his hand for a handshake Syrus took it with a shacking hand.

"Ok guys we're here" they heard Professor Banner say, the whole group looked pasted Banner and was shocked at what they saw. The red dorm was a small two floor building with as many rooms cramped together as possible.

Banner called everyone's attention "Right then boys are on top, girls are on the bottom, hurry now you don't want to miss the welcome feast" he said pointing them too an even smaller building next to the red dorm.

Everyone rushed inside only to find bowls of white rice siting on the table, one girl looked outraged "Professor Banner you can't expect us too" but she stopped abruptly when she saw Banner had disappeared.

More disappointed than ever everyone sat down and ate their mediocre meal. When they was finished Banner reappeared too give them their room numbers everyone looked angry but no one had the strength to argue.

Jaden and Syrus was in the same room, when they got there they found a large boy who resembled a koala with a big nose already inside "Oh you two must be my new roommates, I'm Chumley Huffington nice to meet you" he said. "Hi I'm Jaden and this is Syrus, so where can we put our stuff" Jaden said with a smile.

Chumley looked around "I suppose where ever you can" he said. The room was small and cramped, there was a triple bunk bed and a desk that was taking most of the room. Jaden and Syrus both know that life at duel academe was not going to be as easy as they thought.

Bastion walked with the other Ra students heading south. On his way to the dorm Bastion couldn't help thinking "_What could I have done wrong, did I get some questions wrong, I must of done something wrong or else I would be in blue_".

Bastion was brought out of his thoughts when the group stopped walking, "Ok Ra's this is the dorm you will be staying" said Sartyr to the group. Everyone looked pasted Sartyr to see their dorm.

The yellow dorm was a large two floor building in the shape of a L, with a slightly smaller building next to it for dining. "Now we must hurry the welcoming fest is about to begin" said Sartyr filled with joy.

Inside the dining area was several long tables filled with all sorts of different foods some of which Bastion had never seen before let alone tasted. All the students settled in and chose their favourite food from the table.

When everyone was filled and satisfied Sartyr handed everyone the keys to their rooms. Bastion entered his room and was impressed with what he saw. The room was as big as the average bedroom with a single bed, a wardrobe, several shelves and a desk.

Bastion started to put his things away thinking "_I wonder if all the students get rooms as nice as this_".

The Obelisk blue's followed Dr Crowler to the east. Alexis walked with two other girls their names was Mindy and Jasmine, the three had been friends since middle school, Mindy had black hair, brown eyes and was slightly shorter than the other two, while Jasmine had red hair and grey eyes.

Alexis did love her friends but they could be overprotective of her at times, Mindy was often getting lovestruck and having crushers on the most attractive boys she could find before losing interest and moving on to the next, Jasmine on the other hand hated the idea of the friends being separated and worked hard to keep boys away from Alexis and Mindy, Alexis had never cared for a boyfriend since she was always too busy studying though she was always happy to make new friends.

Dr Crowler stopped the group and began to speak "As some of you will know Obelisk blue is the only group with separate dorms for boys and girls, so think yourselves lucky, before we reach ether dorm I want to make one rule very clear, boys and girls are not permitted to enter each other's dorms unless invited by another student is that understood".

The whole group replied with ether "Yes", "Understood" or "Ok", Crowler seemed pleased "Good, now follow me", as they followed Crowler Jasmine spoke to her friends "Who in their right mind would want to invite a boy over", Mindy stepped in "Well maybe if he's really cute" she said, Jasmine looked annoyed "You can't trust boys their only interested in one thing" she said back to Mindy sternly.

Soon they reached their destination "Ok girls this is your dorm, Miss Fontaine will be along shortly to give you your room keys, until then please enjoy the feast" said Crowler as he led the boys away.

Alexis was amazed the dorm building looked like a fairy-tale princess palace with tall towers and a moat filled with crystal clear water surrounding it with a white stone bridge, the inside was even more beautiful with a giant diamond chandelier and a crystal staircase leading to the upper floors.

Going through a large doorway there was a dining hall with long tables with white table cloths, laid out neatly was silver cutlery and menus, standing next to the tables was several waiters.

Sitting down and opening her menu Alexis saw that they contained every food imaginal from the common and casual, all the way up to the fancy and expensive, the girls chose their meals and the waiters disappeared into a door leading to the kitchen then returned minutes later with everyone's chosen meals.

Everyone happily started their meals when they was done the waiters took their plates to the kitchen, Miss Fontaine arrived at that moment and addressed too everyone "Ok girls I hope you enjoyed your dinner, now I would like to give you all your room keys" as she said these words she placed a metal suitcase on the table.

Miss Fontaine handed a key from the suitcase to each of the girls. Alexis took her key and headed to her room, inside she saw her room was glamorous. The room was bigger than any room in a standard house, there was a queen size bed, a giant wardrobe and there was a door leading to her own personal bathroom.

Alexis put her bags next to the wardrobe and opened a glass door leading to a balcony, stepping out Alexis saw it was already dark not far away Alexis could see a large building she thought must be the boys dorm.

After leaving the girls at their dorm the boys followed Dr Crowler further east, soon they reached their own dorm. The boys dorm was like a kings castle made of white stone with a tower at each corner, the door was large and made of wood panted blue.

Inside there was a marble staircase and diamond chandlers, there was one doorway leading to the dining room that Crowler led them through. The boys dining room was much like the girls except one table was longer with a gold char overlooking the rest.

Dr Crowler sat in the gold char and the students took their seats, Chazz sat as close to Crowler as possible. Everyone chose their meals and when the waiters brought them their food they started eating.

When everyone was done and the plates was removed Crowler spoke to everyone "Now then everyone step forward to receive your room keys" he said pulling a metal suitcase from under the table.

Chazz was first to receive his key, when Robin took his key Crowler had a look of hatred in his eyes Robin pretended not to notice and headed to his room, inside was like Alexis's room with a large bed, wardrobe, personal bathroom and balcony.

Robin placed his bags on the bed and started to unpack, other than his clothes and duelling deck Robin hadn't brought many personal possessions. The last thing he pulled out was a small black metal box.

Robin looked at this box with both sadness and hatred in his eyes "_I wish I could destroy you, but since that's impossible I can at least keep you out of the hands of others_" he thought as he placed the box under his bed then covered it with his now empty bag.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning all of the students woke to find packages outside their doors, inside was their new school jackets. Robin tried his on and looked in the mirror, it was a normal length jacket that was blue with a white trim.

Robin packed his school bag and headed too class. Once he reached the main building he saw the other students he meet yesterday, Jaden was talking to two other Slifer students, Bastion was by himself writing in a notebook, Alexis was with her friends and Chazz was bossing two Obelisk students around.

The bell rang and everyone went to their very first class. Dr Crowler was teaching the first years today, Crowler started by making sure everyone remembers his class rules, he had so many rules that some students had to write them down.

Once he was satisfied that everyone know the rules Crowler started the lesson. "Now then class today we will be learning all the different card types from monsters to traps" he said, everyone made notes as Crowler talked about monsters, spells and traps.

At 12pm the bell rang signalling break had started, Jaden woke up having fallen asleep near the start of the lesson, And everyone left the classroom to enjoy themselves.

Alexis was talking with Mindy and Jasmine when she noticed that Robin was sitting by himself "Alexis, hey Alexis" said Jasmine bringing her back to reality, "Oh sorry what was you saying" she said.

"What was you looking at" asked Jasmine, "She was looking at that boy over there, he looks pretty dreamy" said Mindy, Jasmine looked annoyed at Alexis "It's not like that Jasmine" said Alexis "It's just that I thought its strange, that's the boy who beat Crowler but he doesn't seem to have any friends here".

The bell rang telling everyone to return to class, on her way there Alexis thought "_Maybe I should talk to Robin after class, for such a good duellist I don't know anything about him_", back in class Crowler talked about the different monsters you can keep in your extra deck, at the end of class everyone collector their things and left.

Robin decided to explore the building and went to look around, he was just at one of the duelling arenas when he heard a voice "Robin, there you are, I wanted to talk to you", Robin turned around to see Alexis "Hello Alexis, what did you what to talk about".

But before they could say another word they was interrupted by Chazz and his friends "There he is" said Chazz walking up to Robin "you may have beaten Crowler but remember there's only room for one king in this school and that's me".

Robin just stood there and said "Do you mind, we was trying to talk" Chazz looked annoyed "A girl like Alexis shouldn't be talking to a peasant, she should be talking to a king like me", now Alexis was annoyed "Why would I want to talk to an arrogant ass like you" Chazz pretended that he didn't hear her.

"I'll show you just how inferior you are, I challenge you to a duel, midnight tonight" said Chazz "But that's paced curfew, you could get in trouble" said Alexis. "What's the matter scared, you should be" said Chazz.

Chazz was just about to leave when he was stopped by Robin "I see what you're doing, you want to face me in privet, that way if you lose you won't embarrass yourself", muttering could be hear from the other blue students. Chazz looked angry "That's not the reason, I'll take you on any time any place" he shouted.

"What about right here right now" said Robin turning to the duelling arena. "That's fine with me" said Chazz as they both made their way down. Many students began saying "What's that kid thinking" and "Chazz has got this in the bag". Alexis just stood there and watched she had a feeling this wasn't going to end the way the others thought.

The duel started "I'll start off" said Chazz "By summoning X head cannon in attack mode, and one card face down".

X head cannon ATK 1800 DEF 1500 LIGHT machine.

"Not bad" said Robin "I play a monster in defence mode and a face down, and end my turn"

Chazz started his turn "I activate my face down, Dust tornado to destroy your face down". Robins mirror force was destroyed. "Now I activate Double summon, so I can summon two monsters this turn, and I chose Y dragon head, and Z metal tank".

Y dragon head ATK 1500 DEF 1600 LIGHT machine.

Z metal tank ATK 1500 DEF 1300 LIGHT machine.

"Now I fuse my three monsters to summon Xyz dragon cannon"

Xyz dragon cannon ATK 2800 DEF 2600 LIGHT machine.

"Now by sending one card in my hand to the graveyard I can destroy one of your cards" said Chazz as Robins defence monster was destroyed. The card was Purple poison magician.

Purple poison magician ATK 1200 DEF 2100 DARK spellcaster.

Robin smiled "Nice work when my magician is destroyed I can destroy one face up card you control". Chazz looked horrified as Dragon cannon exploded before his eyes "I end my turn" he said still in shock.

Robin drew his card and grinned "I play Monster reborn to revive your Xyz dragon cannon, then I summon Skilled white magician in attack mode".

Skilled white magician ATK 1700 DEF 1900 LIGHT spellcaster.

"Now my magician attack him directly".

Chazz LP 4000 – 1700 = 2300.

"Now Dragon cannon finish off your old master".

Chazz LP 2300 – 2800 = 0.

Many student look on in shock. Robin left Chazz on his knees in disbelief as his friends just left his there to return to their dorm, Robin returned to Alexis and said "Right then Alexis what did you want to talk to me about".

"Well I wanted to ask you about your duelling skills" said Alexis as they left the duelling arena, Robin seemed confused "Why, what do you want to know".

Alexis smiled "Well you seem to know a lot about this game, I was wondering who taught you", when Alexis turned to Robin he seemed to be staring off into the distance and deep in thought.

"Robin are you ok" Alexis asked, Robin snapped back to reality "Oh sorry, what was you saying", "I just asked who taught you how to play duel monsters", Robin seemed to think for a moment "Well I started as self-taught, but then I meet someone who gave me some pretty intense training".

"Really, who was it maybe they could teach me a few things" said Alexis "You can't, he's dead, he died three months before I came here", Alexis was shocked to hear this "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that", "Don't be, I learned he wasn't that great of a person" said Robin.

"Look Alexis, I'm sorry but I've got things to do today so I've got to go" said Robin as he left Alexis alone. "_That was odd, he didn't seem to want to talk about his teacher, maybe something happened between them_" thought Alexis.

Chazz was still in the arena, he hadn't moved since he lost the duel "Mr Princeton please get off of the floor and come with me", Chazz recognized the voice as Dr Crowler turning around he saw Crowler standing over him.

Chazz stood up quickly "Dr Crowler, sir, you wasn't watching the duel was you" Crowler sighed "Yes Chazz, I'm afraid I did, but that doesn't matter I need your help with something", "Of course what is it".

Crowler smiled "There's another boy who isn't worthy of duel academy Jaden Yuki, I want you to defeat him in the first official school duel so I can expel him for incompetents" Chazz smiled "You mean that Slifer slacker I'll pulverise him", "Good I'll be looking forward to that" said Crowler.

Jaden walked with Syrus down the corridor they had just watched the duel between Robin and Chazz "Man that was a sweet duel Chazz got totally wrecked" said Jaden "I didn't think anyone could beat him that easy" replied Syrus.

"Oh one second Sy I've got to go to the bathroom" said Jaden as he ran to the nearest toilet. When he returned he saw two Obelisk students with Syrus, one holding him against the wall and the other looking through his deck.

"Hey let him go" shouted Jaden running up to them "Or what, what's a slacker like you going to do" said the one holding Syrus, "forget it, his cards are a bunch of crap anyway" said the other as he throw Syrus's cards over his shoulder.

"My cards" cried Syrus as he struggled out of the boys grip and started to pick up his cards. The two Obelisk students walked away intensely stepping on some of the cards as they left, Jaden kneeled down and helped Syrus pick his cards up "Sorry this happened Syrus" he said "Its ok Chumley told me the Obelisk's are always doing thinks like this" Syrus replied. Jaden gave a sad nod and continued to help his friend.

Robin leaned against a tree just outside the school building, he felt bad for leaving Alexis like that "_Pull yourself together Robin it's not going to change what happened_" he thought. After a few minutes he decided to look around the island and learn what this place was like.

Robin decided to start west today and work his way around the island over the next few days, heading west he soon came across the Slifer dorm "_This place doesn't look as comfortable as the Obelisk dorm_" he thought.

Suddenly he was approached by three Slifer students "Hey what's an obnoxious Obelisk doing here" one said "Shouldn't you be licking Crowlers boots teacher's pet" the second added "Maybe he's just looking for some easy opponents to boost his ego" the third finished.

"What do you three want there's no rule against me being here" said Robin, the three laughed as two of them moved to surrounded Robin "There's no school rule against it, but us Slifer's have our own rules" the first said "Should we show him what we mean" the second said "I think we should" the third finished.

The third boy grabbed Robin's left arm as the other two moved closer. Robin kicked the first boy in the stomach then elbowed the second in the face breaking his nose, the third boy tried to punch Robin but he blocked it and punched him in the jaw knocking him down.

The first boy charged Robin but he gave him a reverse roundhouse kick to the head knocking him out, the other two quickly backed off dragging their friend away with them. Robin gave them a threatening look before leaving the Slifer dorm "_I don't think I'll be returning here any time soon_".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jaden and Syrus returned to their dorm, the sun had set and it was getting dark. Upon entering the dining area they saw three Slifer students Jason, Michael and Freddy all three of them was beaten and bloody.

"What happened to you three" asked Syrus, Jason was the first to respond "Some Obelisk came here and just attacked us", "It was totally a unprovoked attack" added Michael "He came here looking for a fight" finished Freddy.

"One guy beat all three of you, who was it" asked Jaden "It was that kid who beat Chazz earlier today" said Jason. Jaden looked angry "That snake, I'm going over there and giving him a piece of my mind" he said as he walked to the door.

Syrus ran in front of him saying "Wait Jaden, it's late at least wait until morning" Jaden thought for a minuet "Ok that way you can all see me take him down".

The next day Robin was walking to school when he was stopped by Jaden and five other Slifer students "What do you want" asked Robin, Jaden was the one to respond "We want you to answer for what you did".

The Slifer's began to surrounded Robin when they heard a voice "Hey leave him alone" they all turned to see Alexis running up to them "Oh look another obnoxious Obelisk" said one of the Slifer's. "Don't call us that and what's this about anyway" said Alexis.

"Your friend here attacked three Slifer's yesterday" said another Slifer "No I didn't" said Robin "those guy attacked me, I was only defending myself", "Ha like we would believe you" said a Slifer.

"Hey don't you think you should at least let him explain himself" said Alexis, "Shut up, your no different to any other Obelisk" shouted a Slifer, Jaden looked troubled by this "Hey guys that's a bit much, she hasn't done anything wrong" he said.

"Jaden the blue's are our enemies, they think their better that everyone else" shouted a Slifer, Jaden looked at Alexis and saw a hurt look in her eyes causing him to immediately regret what he was doing, he looked around and know this had gone too far.

Jaden sighed "Ok how's about this. I challenge you to a duel, and if I win you have to admit you beat those three up, but if you win I'll accept you was defending yourself" the other Slifer's looked confused "I accept" said Robin.

The Slifer's looked angry "Jaden what are you doing this wasn't part of the plan" one said, Jaden looked away from them and at Robin "It is now, at least this way no one else has to get hurt" he said.

The Slifer's backed away and stood behind Jaden, Alexis stood behind Robin "Are you sure class starts in half an hour" she said to Robin "Don't worry this shouldn't take that long" he replied.

The duel started and Jaden took the first turn. "I summon Elemental HERO avian in attack mode and end my turn" he said.

E HERO avian ATK 1000 DEF 1000 WIND warrior.

"Here's some advice never play such a weak monster in attack mode without something to protect it" said Robin as he drew his card "I play Skilled dark magician in attack mode".

Skilled dark magician ATK 1900 DEF 1700 DARK spellcaster.

"Now attack his monster" Robin said, Avian was destroyed, then Robin ended his turn.

Jaden LP 4000 – 900 = 3100.

Jaden started his turn "Ok not a great start, I play Wildheart in attack".

E HERO wildheart ATK 1500 DEF 1600 EARTH warrior.

Jaden smiled "And now I play the spell Skyscraper, and attack your monster, and since your card is stronger Skyscraper gives Wildheart 1000 more ATK points until the end of the battle", Skilled dark magician was destroyed.

E HERO wildheart ATK 1500 + 1000 = 2500.

Robin LP 4000 – 600 = 3400.

E HERO wildheart ATK 2500 – 1000 = 1500.

"I end my turn" said Jaden.

Robin started his turn "I summon Breaker the magical warrior and the spell counter he gains from being summoned gives him 300 ATK points".

Breaker ATK 1600 DEF 1000 DARK spellcaster.

Breaker ATK 1600 + 300 = 1900.

"Breaker attack" ordered Robin, Breaker destroyed Wildheart.

Jaden LP 3100 – 400 = 2700.

"Now I remove Breaker's spell counter to destroy skyscraper and end my turn" added Robin.

Breaker ATK 1900 – 300 = 1600.

Jaden drew his card "Man you are really an aggressive duellist, I play a monster in defence mode and end my turn".

Robin's turn started "I summon Black fang magician".

Black fang magician ATK 1700 DEF 800 DARK spellcaster.

"Now attack" ordered Robin. Jaden's face down monster was Clayman. Clayman was not destroyed.

E HERO clayman ATK 800 DEF 2000 EARTH warrior.

Robin LP 3400 – 300 = 3100.

Robin looked annoyed "I end my turn" he said. Jaden drew "I activate polymerization to fuse clayman and sparkman to summon thunder giant" he said.

E HERO thunder giant ATK 2400 DEF 1500 LIGHT warrior.

"And with Thunder giant once per turn I can send one card in my hand to the graveyard to destroy a monster with less ATK points then him" said Jaden as he discarded one card and destroyed Black fang magician.

Robin smiled "Sorry Jaden but when my magician is destroyed I can summon a DARK spellcaster from my graveyard" he said as he revived Skilled dark magician.

Skilled dark magician ATK 1900 DEF 1700 DARK spellcaster.

"Well that doesn't matter because I can still attack with Thunder giant" said Jaden. Thunder giant attacked and destroyed Breaker.

Robin LP 3100 – 800 = 2300.

"Next I play one card face down" said Jaden "And end my", "JADEN STOP!" they all heard a voice shout out to them, everyone looked to see Syrus running up to them with Chumley panting behind him.

"Jaden don't hurt him he didn't do anything wrong" shouted Syrus "Syrus what are you talking about" said Jaden "I was just talking to Chumley and he was there yesterday and he saw what happened" said Syrus.

Chumley regained his breath and started to explain "It's true, yesterday Robin showed up at the dorm and those three just straight up attacked him, they might have done some serious damage but Robin took all three of them down".

"What I'm trying to say" Chumley continued "Is that Robin didn't do anything wrong, he was only defending himself" as he finished the Slifer students looked shocked "Oh my god, he's innocent" said one, "And we was going to" said another.

Jaden seemed to be thinking about what to do, then he turned off his duel disk and his monster disappeared "Robin I'm really sorry, for the first time in my life I don't want to continue a duel" he said.

None of the Slifer's wanted to look at Robin they was all too ashamed of themselves, they just stepped aside to let him pass. As Robin walked passed Jaden tried to apologies again "Look I'm sorry I should have asked you what happened". Robin just walked away without saying a word.

"Your right" Jaden heard Alexis say "You should have talked to him before jumping to conclusions" she said. She still had anger in her eyes directed at Jaden "I thought you was better than this" was the last thing she said before following Robin trying to get to class on time. Jaden watched her go feeling worst that he ever had in his life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jaden sat at his desk in class, it had been three days since his duel with Robin and he still felt bad for what happened. It was now Friday and Professor Banner was teaching the class about synchro monsters however Jaden hadn't heard a word of it.

When class was over Jaden watched Robin leave the room. Jaden wanted to say something to him but couldn't think of anything, he also saw Alexis leave, he had talked to her on the boat ride to the island but since Tuesday she hadn't spoken to him.

Jaden headed back to the Slifer dorm with Syrus and Chumley. "Hey Jaden" said Syrus "I know your still upset about Tuesday, but you have to remember nothing bad happened and if you hadn't suggested that duel Robin might have been hurt".

Jaden smiled at that "Thanks Sy that makes me feel a little bit better" he said, but in his mind he kept thinking of what could have happened that day.

When the three reached their dorm they headed to the dining room and bumped into Blair. Blair was a Slifer student, he was only slightly taller than Syrus, with brown eyes and he wore a hat that covered all of his hair.

Jaden was about to apologise when Blair ran passed him at full speed. "What was that about" said Jaden, "I don't know he's been on edge for a while now" said Syrus. Chumley got their attention "Come on guys if we don't hurry there won't be any food left".

Over at the Obelisk boys dorm Robin just sat down to have his dinner, over at another table he saw Chazz eating a fillet stake, Chazz had been very quiet ever since his lose to Robin but he had been spending a lot of time with Dr Crowler and Robin thought that something was happening.

After dinner Robin headed back to his room when he heard someone shout "SOMEONE STOP THAT KID!" the next second he saw a short Slifer boy run passed him with four Obelisk's chasing him.

Robin grabbed one of the Obelisk boys and asked "What's going on here", "Some Slifer snuck into Zane's room and tried to steal his cards" the boy replied before running to catch up with the others. "_Zane, I've heard of him, he's the best duellist in the entire school_" thought Robin.

Robin know were Zane's room was and headed that way, outside of the room stood a boy a couple of years older than Robin. He had navy blue hair and had a blank emotionless expression on his face, he wore a long coat that was white with a blue trim.

"I assume that your Zane" Robin said "You assumed right, what do you want" Zane replied "Well first I want to know why someone tried to steal you cards", "That's not what happened", "Then explain to me what did happen".

Jaden had finished his dinner which consisted of nothing more than a bowl of rice and was heading to the Obelisk dorm. "_Ok you finally thought of an apology for Robin, now just go over there and say it_" he thought.

Suddenly he saw Blair running away from three Obelisk students with a forth not far behind, on instinct Jaden put himself between Blair and the others "Hey what do you think you're doing picking on Blair like that" he said to the blue's.

All the blue's was exhausted and replied through pants "That kid broke into our dorm and tried to steal Zane's cards", Jaden turned to Blair "Blair is this true" he asked, "N no I mean I did break in but not to steal" he replied with tears in his eyes.

Jaden turned back to the blue's and said "Look I'll take him back to the Slifer dorm and have a word with him there, ok", the blue's was about to protest but then realised how tired they all was, so they just said "Ok, that's ok, just keep him away from our dorm" and they watched Jaden and Blair leave.

Back at the blue dorm Robin and Zane ran out of the building, a lot of students had gathered round to see what was happening Alexis being one of them approached Robin "Robin what's going on" she asked, "I'll explain later, right now we have to find Blair" he said.

They turned to see Zane walking away from four exhausted looking students "They said Blair's back at the Slifer dorm" he said, "What's going on and who's Blair" asked Alexis, "I'll explain on the way there, come on" said Robin as he headed towards the Slifer dorm.

Back at the Slifer dorm Jaden questioned Blair "What was you doing, was you really trying to steal cards" he asked, Blair looked away "It's none of your business" he answered.

Syrus and Chumley who had been listening joined the argument "Blair just answer him, you could get in serious trouble for this" said Syrus. Blair just looked more troubled and turned to the exit.

Jaden reached out to stop him from leaving but only caught his hat knocking it off. Blair gave a high pitched shriek as long blue hair fell down. Chumley was the first to say what they was all thinking "Wait you're a girl". Blair looked even more nerves "No, I mean yes, I mean please just leave me alone" she said.

Jaden could see she was close to tears and know he had to do something to calm her down. "Look Blair how's about this, me and you duel, and if you win we can just forget this ever happened, and if I win you have to tell us what's going on here, ok", Blair looked at Jaden "Ok that sounds fair".

The four of the went outside and Jaden and Blair started their game "Aright then I guess it should be lades first, go ahead Blair" said Jaden, Blair blushed and started her turn.

Blair drew her first card, "Ok to start off with I play Graceful charity, this lets me draw three cards but then I have to discard two" she said "Now I summon Maiden in love in attack mode and end my turn".

Maiden in love ATK 400 DEF 300 LIGHT spellcaster.

Jaden looked at Blair's monster "_That card hardly has any ATK points, this will be a piece of cake_" he thought "I play Avian in attack mode".

E HERO avian ATK 1000 DEF 1000 WIND warrior.

"Now attack" said Jaden, Avian attacked but the Maiden wasn't destroyed instead Avian helped her up "What's going on" asked Jaden, "My Maiden's affect, she can't be destroyed by battle and any monster that attacks her gets a Maiden counter" said Blair.

Blair LP 4000 – 600 = 3400.

With little options Jaden said "I play a card face down and end my turn" as he played HERO signal face dawn.

Blair started her turn "I activate the spell Cupid's kiss and equip it to my Maiden, now I attack Avian" she said, Maiden in love attacked Avian only for Blair to take damage again, after that Avian suddenly turned and joined Blair's side of the field.

Blair LP 3400 – 600 = 2800.

"Sorry Jaden but with Cupid's kiss when my Maiden attacks a monster with a Maiden counter I gain control of it" said Blair "Now Avian attack Jaden".

Jaden LP 4000 – 1000 = 3000.

"To finish with I play a card face down and end my turn" she said.

Jaden looked at his hand "I play Stratos in attack mode and when I summon Stratos I can add one HERO from my deck to my hand" he said as he added Bladedge to his hand.

E HERO stratos ATK 1800 DEF 300 WIND warrior.

"Now Stratos attack Avian" ordered Jaden, "Not so fast" said Blair "I activate my trap Defence Maiden, now your forced to only attack Maiden in love". Stratos attacked the Maiden gaining a Maiden counter.

Blair LP 2800 – 1400 = 1400.

Jaden ended his turn. It was at that moment that Robin, Zane and Alexis reached the Slifer dorm and saw the duel. Syrus looked at Zane and said "Zane what are you doing here", Chumley turned to Syrus "Wait Syrus you know Zane" he said.

When Blair heard Zane's name she cheered "Zane look I'm winning, I really am a good duellist" Zane ignored her, Jaden turned to Zane "So your Zane, can you tell us what's all this is about" he asked.

Zane remained silent so Robin answer instead "Apparently Blair has a crush on Zane and broke into his room to see him" he said, at those words Blair turn deep red. "It doesn't matter, I'm not interested" said Zane.

"What you don't like me" Blair said with tears in her eyes, suddenly she gained a determined look in her eyes "Well I'm still going to beat Jaden" she said as she started her next turn.

"I play Happy marriage, this card lets my Maiden gain ATK equal to Avian's" she said.

Maiden in love ATK 400 + 1000 = 1400.

"Now attack his monster" she said, the Maiden attacked Stratos and Blair gained control of it. "Now I can attack you directly" she said as Jaden's own monsters attacked him.

Blair LP 1400 – 400 = 1000.

Jaden LP 3000 – 1000 = 2000.

Jaden LP 2000 – 1800 = 200.

"It's your turn now Jaden" said Blair, before taking his turn Jaden asked Blair "Hey there's one thing I don't get why did you disguise yourself as a boy", Blair blushed again "Well I actually didn't know girls was allowed here, and when I found out I had already told the school I was a boy" she said.

"Ok I guess that explains it, I think" said Jaden "Anyway it my turn", Jaden drew his card "I play Fusion sage this lets me add polymerization to my hand, and I'm using to now to fuse Bladedge and Wildheart to summon Wildedge".

E HERO wildedge ATK 2600 DEF 2300 EARTH warrior.

"Now Wildedge attack the Maiden" said Jaden, Wildedge attacked Maiden in love.

Blair LP 1000 – 1200 = 0.

Blair fell to her knees, "I lost, but I tried so hard" she said as a tear fell from her eye, Jaden walked over to her and offered her his hand "Hey it's ok, another turn and you would have totally won" he said. Blair took Jaden's hand and he helped her to her feet, Blair couldn't help but blush when she looked at Jaden.

Zane walked over to them "Blair you have to go home, you can't stay here" he said, "Hey I know she lied about her gender but that's no reason for her to leave" said Jaden, "No it's because she's only eleven" replied Zane.

Jaden was shocked "What, you mean I almost lost to a eleven year old" he said, Blair smiled "Well eleven and a half if it makes you feel better" she said as Jaden almost started to cry in embarrassment.

Later that day Blair was on a boat leaving duel academy as everyone watched her go. Jaden turned to Zane "Careful Zane she'll be back in a few years" he said "So what, I graduate this year" replied Zane.

Just then they heard Blair shout from the boat "BYE JADEN I LOVE YOU", Jaden looked worried "What I thought she liked Zane" he said, at this point Alexis stepped in "She does, but she loves you Jaden" she said.

At this Jaden turned pure red and ran away towards the Slifer dorm, not long after Zane left as well leaving just Robin, Alexis, Syrus and Chumley.

"Hey Syrus you never told me how do you know Zane" Chumley asked, Syrus looked at his feet "Well it's nothing special, it's just that" he stopped for a second "He's my older brother".


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Robin woke up and started to dressed, it was Saturday so there was no class today but he still had things to do, the first official school duels would take place on Monday and he had to prepare for it.

He also still had the north of the island to explore he planned to do that today, but the first thing he wanted to do was talk to Jaden he never got the chance to thank him for helping Blair yesterday.

Fully dressed in his regular attire he left his room locking the door behind him and walked to the dining room for breakfast, once he was done he left the Obelisk dorm and went to find Jaden.

When Robin reached the Slifer dorm he saw that it was very quiet with most of the students gone, likely enjoying the weekend. Robin approached a Slifer girl sitting outside the dining room listening to music on her phone.

The girl looked up at Robin in shock, she was surprised to see a blue student here. "Excuse me miss" said Robin "I'm looking for Jaden Yuki, is he here" the girl seemed nerves to answer "No, he's at the beach with his friends" she said.

Robin gave her a kind smile "Thank you for the help" he said, then he turned and headed towards the beach. The girl smiled relieved that he didn't want to duel her or anything and went back to her music.

The first thing Robin was greeted with when he got to the beach was the sight of Chumley wearing swimming trunks "_Well that image is going to fill my nightmares tonight_" Robin thought as he looked around to locate Jaden.

He saw him sitting under an umbrella talking to someone "I know little guy Syrus needs to get more confidents" he heard Jaden say, when he got closer he saw there was no one with Jaden.

"Jaden who are you talking too" asked Robin, Jaden jumped up in surprise and turned to Robin "Oh Robin, it's just you, well I was just talking to my friend here" Jaden said as he pointed to his empty shoulder.

Robin looked at Jaden in confusion "Is that some kind of imaginary friend" he asked, Jaden looked at his shoulder "Oh sorry, I guess you can't see him" said Jaden "So anyway why are you here, you don't look ready for the beach".

"I just wanted to thank you for helping Blair, if those Obelisk boys had caught her, well I don't want to think what could have happened" said Robin, Jaden smiled "Ha ha no problem, hey maybe we could be friends and hang out some time" he said. Robin looked at Jaden with a annoyed expression "Jaden, don't push your luck" he said before leaving the beach.

Jaden watched as Robin left, on Jaden's shoulder was his duel monster spirit Winged kuriboh, Kuriboh said something in a language that only Jaden seemed to understand "Sorry buddy, sometimes I forget that no one else can see you" said Jaden.

Kuriboh responded with more strange sounds, "Your right, he probably does think I'm crazy now ha ha" Jaden said laughing at the thought.

Robin walked back along the path leading to his dorm "_What should I do now, explore the island or prepare for Monday_" he thought, after a minute of thinking he decided "_I should get my deck ready first and get that out of the way_".

Returning to the Obelisk boys dorm Robin headed to his room, once inside he locked the door then sat down at his desk and laid his deck out in front of him.

Robin found little to change, his monsters was mostly spellcaster's and dragon's that was ether LIGHT or DARK, the only monsters that strayed away from this pattern was some of the cards in his extra deck.

His spell and trap cards were simple but powerful, he tried to use cards that could be used on their own without having to rely on other cards, but could always be combined for powerful combos.

After finishing his preparations Robin left the obelisk dorm and headed north. There was a wide area to cover to the north and it took several hours for Robin to explore it.

Around the volcano base there was a eight foot high fence made of steel and several signs warning people to stay away, "_I hope this isn't an active volcano or the entire school will be destroyed when it erupts_".

Leaving the volcano Robin searched the last parts of the north, it was getting late and turning dark the school's curfew was only one hour way. Suddenly Robin felt a unsettling force nearby, turning in that direction and followed that sensation ready and on guard for whatever it may be.

Robin followed the force to an old abandoned building, this building look similar to the Slifer and Ra dorms but much bigger and with a blue roof, in the front garden there was a fountain that had stopped working and around the entire building was a metal picket fence that had started to rust.

Robin looked at this building he could feel the dark force radiating from it, outside the fence there was several signs posted warning all students to stay away and that anyone found trespassing would be expelled.

Suddenly Robin heard the sound of footsteps coming this way and hid behind the trees, Robin waited for the person to come in to view, when they did Robin saw Alexis walk to the gate and kneel down.

Robin stepped out of the trees, "Alexis what are you doing" he asked, Alexis jumped up in fright and turned around when she did Robin saw she was holding flowers in her hand. "Robin, what, how did you get here" she said.

Robin walked up to her "I was just exploring and found this place, what is this place anyway" he said, "It's the old Obelisk dorm, they shut it down last year" she said, Robin through of the dark feeling he was getting from this dorm "And why was it shut down" he asked.

Alexis didn't answer instead she just looked at her feet. Robin sighed "Something bad happened here didn't it" he said, Alexis nodded "A student disappeared from here, and no one know what happened" she said.

Robin looked at the flowers still in her hand "You know who it was don't you" he said, Alexis looked at the flowers and held them tighter "It's ok if you don't want to talk about it, I understand" added Robin, Alexis stayed silent for a second then she seemed to force out the next words as tears formed in her eyes "It was my brother, I'm worried he might be" but she never finished her sentence.

Robin looked at how sad Alexis was then at the abandoned dorm "Are you sure he disappear from this dorm" he asked, Alexis didn't say a word she just nodded her head, seeing this Robin opened the gate with a creek and stepped inside.

"What are you doing, it's against school rules to go in there" said Alexis running forward, Robin turned to her "Alexis if your brother went missing here there might be some clues inside" he said, Alexis looked worried "But what if it's dangerous" she asked, "I'm sure I've dealt with worst" Robin replied.

As Robin walked closer to the front door Alexis opened the gate and ran up to him "Wait, if it's dangerous I can't let you go alone" she said, Robin tried to think of something to say to make her turn back but thought of nothing "Ok then, but promise my you'll stay right next to me the whole time, ok" he said "Ok" replied Alexis as they both headed to the door.

The inside was even worst, it looked like it was once nice but it had fallen into ruin and decay, the floor was chipped and cracked, the wooden banisters was rotting and falling apart and the ceiling had several holes in it, the dark force Robin could feel was much stronger inside.

Robin looked at Alexis "Are you sure this place was shut down just one year ago" he asked, "I'm positive, but it looks like it's been abandoned for decades" she replied, Robin could see that Alexis was uneasy "You can feel it too can't you, that strange uneasy feeling" he said, Alexis nodded "Yes but I thought it was just me" she said, "It's not just you, I think something unnatural happened here" said Robin keeping his eyes open for trouble.

The two walked to the nearest door and opened it, inside was a bedroom, the two went to work searching the room, Robin looked in the wardrobe and Alexis searched the draws. In the wardrobe there was several clothes and in the draws was many personal items of whoever lived here.

"Whoever lived here must of left in a hurry, they didn't even pack all their things" said Robin, Alexis shut the draw she was looking in and said "Maybe we should check the other room to be sure".

The two searched more rooms only to find the same thing clothes and other possessions left behind, "I'm starting to think there was some kind of emergency evacuation here" said Robin, "Robin do you think that my brother" said Alexis "Never mind, I don't want to think about it" she added.

The next room they entered seemed different, there was no sign that anything had been taken, Alexis walked up to the nightstand and gasped in shock, "What's the matter" asked Robin walking up to join her.

On the nightstand was a photo frame with a picture inside, the picture was of Alexis but a couple of years younger and a boy with dark brown hair and the same chocolate coloured eyes as Alexis, "Is that your brother" asked Robin, Alexis nodded "Yes, that's Atticus".

Alexis sat down on the bed and took the photo in her hands and just stared at it without saying a word, Alexis held back her tears she know that if she started to cry she wouldn't be able to stop.

Robin searched Atticus's room starting with the wardrobe, inside it was fully stocked with clothes it didn't look like anything was taken, Alexis looked up briefly but put her head down again seeing the full wardrobe, she didn't want to think what this meant for her brother.

Finished with the wardrobe Robin started searching the draws, inside one he found a academy duel disk with a deck still inserted into it. Robin took the deck out and walked back to Alexis and sat next to her. "Here, I think this was your brother's" he said pacing the deck to her, Alexis took the cards and looked at them briefly before placing them in her pocket.

Robin looked at Alexis, he could see she was struggling to hold herself together, in her left hand she held the photo that she was still staring at while her right hand sat limply at her side. Robin held Alexis's right hand in his left and gently rubbed it with his thumb.

It took Alexis a moment to notice this, she looked at their hands out of the corner of her eye "_What should I do, Should I ask him to stop, but I don't really want him to stop_" she thought. Her question was answered for her as she looked back it the picture in her hand and her floodgates finally broke.

Alexis throw her arms around Robin and buried her head into his shoulder as she started to cry, Robin was shocked by this but recovered quickly as he held her in his left arm and stroked the back of her head with his right. "It's ok, it's ok, just let it all out" he whispered to her softly.

Alexis continued to cry for five minutes until she calmed down and pulled away from Robin, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that" she said wiping her eyes, Robin put his arm around her shoulder and said "It's ok, come on let's get out of here, this place is depressing".

Alexis didn't object as Robin helped her to her feet and led her out of the abandoned dorm. The two made their way back to their dorms it was passed curfew and they hoped that no one would notice they was late.

At a crossroad leading to the boys and girls dorms respectively Robin let go of Alexis, "Are you going to be ok" he asked, Alexis still held the photo in her left hand "I'll be fine, I just need sometime alone" she said walking down the path to her dorm, Robin watched her go before heading to his own dorm.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next morning Alexis was sitting on her bed, she had hardly gotten any sleep last night, she turned her head and looked at the picture of her and Atticus she had brought back with her, she had placed the photo on her nightstand next to her bed and his deck into an empty draw of her jewellery box.

Alexis heard a knock on her door and went to answer it, it was Mindy and Jasmine "Hey Alexis we wanted to know if you wanted to come play basketball" said Mindy, but when they noticed the dark circles under her eyes they looked shocked.

"Alexis are you alright, you don't look well" asked Jasmine with concern, Alexis smiled to her friends "Don't worry, I just didn't get enough sleep last night" she said, Mindy laughed "Was you up all night studying again" she asked, "Yes, that what happened" Alexis lied, she couldn't tell them where she really was last night.

Jasmine still looked concerned "Well if you're tired maybe you should take a nap instead" she said, "No lets go play basketball instead, I'd really like that right now" said Alexis though she wouldn't say it she didn't want to be alone today, she didn't want to think how her brother was most likely dead.

Robin walked up to the school building "_Something dark happened at that dorm I'm sure of it, I just don't know what_" he thought as he entered the school "_I hope that the library has the type of book I'm looking for_".

Robin entered the school library, the library was a large room filled with books organised by category, no one else was in the library they was all out enjoying the weekend. With no one to bother him Robin started to search for some books that might help him.

After a few minutes of searching Robin sat at a table in the corner with four thick books in his hands, he placed the books on the table and opened the first one. This book was called Egyptian myths, legends and magic, "_I guess this should be a good place to start_" he thought as he started to read.

In his office Dr Crowler sat at his desk "_Where is that boy I told him to be here ten minutes ago_" he thought, at that moment there came a knock at his door "Come in" said Crowler, the door opened to reveal Chazz.

Chazz walked up to the desk "You wanted to see me sir" he said, "Yes Chazz I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow, as you know you will be duelling Jaden Yuki" said Crowler, Chazz smirked "Don't worry I'll slaughter that Slifer" he said.

Crowler smiled "Yes, well I wanted to be sure that you win tomorrow" he said as he open one of his desk draws and took out some cards, "I would like you to have there's Chazz" he said passing the cards to Chazz.

Chazz looked at the cards there was VW tiger catapult, V tiger jet, W wing catapult and several cards to help summon them easier, "Thank you sir" he said, "Now go and prepare your deck for tomorrow and don't speak a word of this to anyone" said Crowler, Chazz placed the cards in his pocket and left the office to return to his dorm.

Alexis and several other girls was playing basketball in the gym hall. Alexis throw the ball to the hoop, it hit the rim of the basket and missed. Alexis was having fun but fatigue was starting to set in and the others had noticed.

Miss Fontaine who had been refereeing for the game approached Alexis saying "Alexis dear, don't you think you should stop, it's not healthy to push yourself when you're tired", Alexis was breathing deeply "No Miss I'm ok" she said while gasping for breath.

Miss Fontaine look more serious now "Ok we'll do this the other way. Alexis as head nurse of duel academy I order you to stop playing and go and get some rest" she said decisively. Alexis know she couldn't argue now so she headed for the showers.

After a shower and changing back to her usual attire Alexis walked down the hallway, she still didn't want to go back to her dorm so she looked for somewhere quiet to rest, however every room she paced was loud with people playing.

After ten minutes of searching she found a room that was quiet, the library, "_Well, at least no one should be in here today_" she thought as she entered, Alexis didn't notice Robin sitting in the corner as she made her way to a bookshelf.

Alexis chose The black swan and turned around to go to a table when she saw Robin in the corner, she sat at the same table as him and noticed the small pile of books at his side that he had already gone through.

The books at his side were Egyptian myths, legends and magic, Egypt's darkest secrets and Atlantis the fall of an empire. Alexis thought that this was a strange set of books to read "Robin what are you reading" she asked.

Robin's head snapped up quickly looking at her, "Oh Alexis you scared me, I didn't notice you come in" he said, Alexis smiled "Sorry about that, but what are you doing" she asked again "I was just doing some research" replied Robin.

Alexis looked back to the other books "About ancient cities" she asked, "No, not even close" Robin said closing the book he was reading, Alexis saw this book was called Black magic and dark rituals. "Robin what exactly are you doing" she asked.

Robin looked to the library door making sure no one was coming in, "Ok then, I think someone was messing with dark magic in that abandoned dorm and I'm trying to figure out what it was" he whispered.

"_What's he talking about, magic isn't real, is it_" Alexis thought, but despite this she couldn't forget how unnatural that building felt last night "Did you find anything" she asked, Robin shook his head "Nothing, I'm sure that everything in these book is fake" he said.

Robin sighed "Alexis, I don't want to upset you by asking this but what happened after you brother vanished" he said, Alexis felt her heart sink she didn't want to think about that day but she could see Robin was trying to help her.

Alexis started her story "Well we stopped getting messages from Atticus which we thought was strange, but then a couple of weeks later two men in business suits came to our door, they offered my parents fifteen million yen for them to sign a contract saying that Atticus never existed".

Alexis clenched her fist in anger remembering the next part "My parents signed the contract and told me never to talk about Atticus again. I was so angry that the next day I ran away from home and I haven't seen them since" she finished.

Robin was shocked to hear this "O my god, I'm so sorry, I had no idea" he said, Alexis unclenched her fist "It's ok, you've done more than my parents ever did" she said.

"Robin can I ask you something and I want you to be honest" Alexis asked, "Ok then what is it" said Robin, "What do you think the chances are that my brother's still alive" she asked, Robin sighed "I don't know what happened so I can't be sure, but it's not very likely I'm afraid".

Alexis felt her heart sink again "I'm feeling tired, I think I'll go to my room" she said walking to the door "Alexis" she heard Robin say, she turned around to look at him "I'm really sorry for what happened, if you ever need to talk to someone just let me know" he said, Alexis couldn't help but smile at that "Thank you" she said as she left the library.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next day everyone was ready for their first official duel, some students had woken up early to make last minuet adjustments to their decks, some simply tried to ready themselves mentally.

Alexis woke up fully energised, she had turned in early last night so she would be ready for today, Alexis got out of bed and headed for her bathroom to get ready, after finishing in the bathroom she got dressed and brushed her hair then left her room to meet up with Mindy and Jasmine for breakfast.

Robin was in his room getting dressed, he wasn't worried about his deck it had been ready since Saturday, he did wonder who he would be duelling today however there was no way to know, so he grabbed his school bag and headed to the dining room.

Bastion was worried "_How can I plan my deck when I don't even know who my opponent is_" he thought as he looked over his six decks, he had one for each attribute. "_Well I'll just have to see who I'm up against and decide which deck to use then_" he thought placing the decks in the special vest he made to hold all six.

Chazz was extremely confident "_I can't believe Dr Crowler gave my these cards just to beat a Slifer_" he thought looking at his new and improved deck, placing the cards in his pocket he left his room ready to destroy Jaden.

Jaden woke up to being shaken by Syrus "Come on Jaden wake up, you're going to be late" said Syrus, Jaden sat up "Hey what's with all a shaking" he asked, "Jaden we've got an official duel today, the results go on our end of year scores" said Syrus, Jaden looked shocked "Wait that's today, o man I forgot" said Jaden jumping out of bed trying to get ready on time.

Everyone made their way to class to find Dr Crowler and Professor Banner waiting for them, Dr Crowler stepped forward and spoke to the class "Good morning everyone, as you all should know you will all take part in your first school duel today, and you performance will affect your overall duelling rank".

Many students looked worried as Crowler continued "Now then you will all make your way to duelling arena three where your opponents have been pre chosen based on your duelling levels".

All the students walked to the duelling arena with Crowler and Banner behind them, when they reached the arena both Crowler and Banner pulled out lists with everyone's names, "Now as we call out your names you will start duelling, we will hold two duels at a time, one monitored by me and one by Professor Banner" said Crowler.

Crowler and Banner started to call out names of students then watched the duel monitoring them for anything worth note. It wasn't long before some familiar names came up "Mindy vs Jasmine" "Syrus vs Chumley" said Crowler and Banner respectively.

Chumley got nervous and forgot what his card could do resulting in him losing to Syrus, while Jasmine defeated Mindy, the next names of note was "Bastion vs Dimitri", Dimitri was a Ra yellow boy with spiky brown hair, he seemed to be impersonating Crowler in both deck and speech but lost to Bastion who use his EARTH deck.

"Robin vs Alexis" said Banner. Robin and Alexis took their places on the duelling field "Are you ready" asked Robin "I was about to ask you the same question" replied Alexis as their duel started, Banner flipped a coin and declared that Robin would go first.

Robin drew his cards "To start with I play two cards face down and summon Vector pendulum the dracoverlord in attack mode" said Robin.

Vector ATK 1850 DEF 0 DARK dragon.

Alexis took her turn "Not bad but I activate Twin twister with it I can discard one card to destroy two of your spell or traps" Alexis discarded Cyber tutubon and destroyed Robins Magic cylinder and Bottomless trap hole, "Next I play Cyber tutu".

Cyber tutu ATK 1000 DEF 800 EARTH warrior.

"And since your monster has more ATK points then tutu she can attack directly" said Alexis, Cyber tutu attacked Robin, then Alexis ended her turn.

Robin LP 4000 – 1000 = 3000.

Robin drew his card "I summon Master pendulum the dracoslayer in attack mode".

Master ATK 1950 DEF 0 LIGHT dragon.

"But he's not staying because I use my two level 4 monsters to xyz summon Kachi kochi dragon" said Robin.

Kachi kochi dragon ATK 2100 DEF 1300 EARTH dragon.

"Now attack her Tutu" ordered Robin, Kachi kochi destroyed Cyber tutu.

Alexis LP 4000 – 1100 = 2900.

"And when my dragon destroys a monster I can remove one xyz's material to attack again, so attack her directly" said Robin, after the attack Robin ended his turn.

Alexis LP 2900 – 2100 = 800.

Alexis started her turn "This is it Robin, first I summon Manju of the ten thousand hands and when I summon this card I can add a ritual monster or spell from my deck to my hand" she said.

Manju ATK 1400 DEF 1000 LIGHT fairy.

"And I'll use the card I added right now Machine angel absolute ritual this card lets me shuffle warrior and fairy monsters in my graveyard back into my deck as the tribute, so I use both Cyber tutu and Cyber tutubon to summon Cyber angel Dakini" said Alexis.

Cyber angel Dakini ATK 2700 DEF 2400 LIGHT fairy.

Alexis smiled "And when Dakini is summoned you have to send one monster you control to the grave", Robin looked shocked "And the only card I have is" Kachi kochi dragon was destroyed.

"Now Manju attack him" ordered Alexis.

Robin LP 3000 – 1400 = 1600.

"Now Dakini finish him off" said Alexis.

Robin LP 1600 – 2700 = 0.

Robin and Alexis made their way off the field "Well that's not going to help my score" said Robin, after more student names was called out they reached the final duel "Jaden vs Chazz" said Crowler everyone looked shocked even Banner as Jaden and Chazz took their places.

"Dr Crowler, these two are in completely different dorms, this duel isn't fare" said Banner, "Relax, I'm sure Jaden can keep up with Chazz" said Crowler with a big grin on his face. Crowler flipped a coin "Heads, Chazz goes first" he said despite the coin landing on tails.

The duel started, "To start with, I activate the field spell Union hanger this lets my add one of my union monster to my hand" said Chazz, he added W wind catapult to his hand, "Next I summon Y dragon head in attack mode".

Y dragon head ATK 1500 DEF 1600 LIGHT machine.

"Now the second effect of Union hanger activate it lets me equip the appropriate union monster to the one I just summoned, so come on out Z metal tank", Z metal tank was equipped to Y dragon head increasing its ATK by 600.

Y dragon head ATK 1500 + 600 = 2100.

"Now I play one card face down and end my turn" said Chazz.

Jaden drew his card "Ok, I play a card in defence mode plus one card face down and end my turn" he said.

Chazz started his turn "I play Magical mallet this lets me send any cards from my hand back to the deck, shuffle it then draw the same number of cards" said Chazz as he sent three cards back to his deck.

After drawing his new cards Chazz smiled "I activate Frontline base, this lets me special summon a union monster from my hand ever turn, and I chose W wing catapult, next I summon V tiger jet".

V tiger jet ATK 1600 DEF 1800 LIGHT machine.

W wing catapult ATK 1300 DEF 1500 LIGHT machine.

"Next I activate my face down card Soler ray this deals 600 points of damage to you for ever LIGHT monster on my side of the field, And now I fuse my two monsters to summon VW tiger catapult".

Jaden LP 4000 – 2400 = 1600.

VW tiger catapult ATK 2000 DEF 2100 LIGHT machine.

"Now by discarding one card Tiger catapult can change your monster to attack mode" Chazz discarded another copy of Z metal tank, Jaden's Crayman was switched to attack mode.

E HERO crayman ATK 800 DEF 2000 EARTH warrior.

"Next Y dragon head attack" said Chazz, Crayman was destroyed.

Jaden LP 1600 – 1300 = 300.

"Now Tiger catapult finish him" ordered Chazz, "Not so fast, I activate my trap" said Jaden "It's called trap hole of spikes, not only does it destroy your monster but you also take damage equal to half its ATK", Tiger catapult was destroyed.

Chazz LP 4000 – 1000 = 3000.

"I end my turn" said Chazz with a frown.

Jaden drew his card "I play a monster in defence mode plus one card face down and now I activate Swords of revealing light" said Jaden, then he ended his turn.

Chazz started his turn "First I play Premature burial by paying 800 LP I can revive VW tiger catapult, then I summon X head cannon in attack mode" said Chazz.

Chazz LP 3000 – 800 = 2200.

X head cannon ATK 1800 DEF 1500 LIGHT machine.

"Next I fuse my three monsters to summon XYZ dragon cannon and now I fuse my last two monsters to summon VWXYZ dragon catapult cannon" said Chazz.

VWXYZ ATK 3000 DEF 2800 LIGHT machine.

"Now I can activate my monsters affect, once per turn I can banish one card you control and I chose Swords of revealing light, now I attack you monster and when this card attacks I can change you monster to attack mode" said Chazz.

Jaden's monster was Winged kuriboh "Sorry Chazz but I activate my last face down card Transcendent wings" said Jaden, "With this card I can send Winged kuriboh and two cards in my hand to the graveyard to summon Winged kuriboh LV 10 from my deck".

Winged kuriboh LV 10 ATK 300 DEF 200 LIGHY Fairy.

"And now that Winged kuriboh's on the field I can sacrifice him to destroy all your monsters and deal damage to your LP equal to their combined ATK points" explained Jaden. Chazz's monster was destroyed.

Chazz LP 2200 – 3000 = 0.

Chazz fell to his knees in disbelief, Dr Crowler was in shock, all Slifer and Ra students along with many of the Obelisk students cheered for Jaden. As everyone left the arena nether Chazz of Crowler said a word.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It had been a week since the school duels, Chazz had hardly left his room, he was far too embarrassed to face anyone after losing to Jaden. Dr Crowler was in his office trying to think of another way to get rid of Jaden or Robin, even after losing to Alexis Robin's test scores was far too high for him to drop out.

Over at the Slifer dorm the students letters from home had just arrived, all the students gathered round as Professor Banner handed everyone their letters and packages, some students received letters telling them how their families was doing back home while others received gifts such as sweets.

Chumley had received a letter from his father, as he read it he felt his heart drop and tears form in his eyes. Jaden noticed this and approached Chumley "Hey Chum what's wrong, bad news from home" he asked.

Chumley stared at the letter "It's my dad, he just got my test scores back and he's sick of me not improving, he wants me to leave duel academy and come and work in his sake factory" he said.

Jaden was shocked "What you can't leave, you should write back to him right now and tell him no" he said, Chumley shook his head "It's too late, he on his way here right now to get me, he'll be here at 5pm he said to have my stuff packed by then" said Chumley.

Chumley sadly stood up and walked to the door "Where are you going" asked Jaden, "To pack my things" replied Chumley as he headed to his room to gather his belongings.

Later that day Jaden was talking to Syrus, he had already explained Chumley's situation, "Come on Sy there must be something we can do" said Jaden, "I don't think there is, unless Chumley becomes a great duellist in the next hour he'll be going home" said Syrus.

Jaden smiled "That's it I've got it, when Chumley's dad gets here me and you can challenge Chumley to a duel and let him win, that way his dad will think he has improved and let him stay" said Jaden, "Do you really think it will work" asked Syrus "I'm sure it will, let's go tell Chumley" said Jaden.

After telling Chumley their plan the three waited for Chumley's father to arrive. At 5pm Chancellor Sheppard arrived at the Slifer dorm will a large muscular man with the same nose as Chumley following behind him.

Mr Huffington approached Chumley "So son are you ready to go" he said, Chumley was silent so Jaden spoke instead "No he's not, Chumley's a great duellist" he said, Mr Huffington laughed "I'll believe that when I see it".

Syrus stepped forward "He can prove it, Chumley can beat the both of us right now" he said pulling his deck out of his pocket, "No stop" said Mr Huffington "How do I know you two won't just let him win".

Mr Huffington turned back to Chumley "Son if you want to prove to my you're a duellist then take me on" he said. Chumley, Syrus and Jaden all looked worried "B but I can't, I'm not ready" said Chumley.

"A true duellist is always ready for an opponent. But since you are my son I'll go easy on you" Mr Huffington said "The boat won't leave until I give the word so I'll give you until tomorrow morning to prepare, good luck son" he continued before heading into the dining room to talk with Professor Banner.

Jaden turned to Chumley "Chum how good of a duellist is your dad anyway" he asked, "Well he's in the Japanese duel league and came 3rd in the last national championship" replied Chumley, "Wait, you mean your dad is the Kumazo Huffington dizzy deck expert" said Syrus, Chumley nodded "We might be in trouble" said Jaden.

Later that day the whole school had heard that Kumazo Huffington was visiting and all the students came to the Slifer dorm to meet the famous duellist, at the same time Chumley was in his room with Jaden and Syrus desperately trying to improve his deck.

"Ok Chum, my Flame wingman should be able to help you" said Jaden holding up his card, "No, my Cycroid would be better" said Syrus holding up his card. Chumley felt overwhelmed by his friends and was getting more confused by the second.

"Hello there, I was wondering if you might need some help" came a voice, the three looked towards the door to see Bastion standing there, "Hey, aren't you that strategist from Ra yellow" said Jaden.

"Yes, my names Bastion, now which of you is playing against Kumazo" asked Bastion as he entered the room, "That's me" said Chumley sadly, Bastion smiled "Well then, would you like some help with your strategies for tomorrow" he said.

Syrus looked worried "We don't know this guy, are we sure he can help" he said, "I'd take his advice if I was you" they heard a familiar voice turning to the door they saw Robin.

"Bastion can help you a lot more than the useless cards these two will give you" said Robin, "Hey, what are you talking about Flame wingman is a great card" said Jaden enraged, "And how is he supposed to use it when he has no Elemental HERO monsters in his deck" said Robin, at those words Jaden went silent as he realised his mistake.

Chumley looked at his friends "Guys maybe its best if I listen to what Bastion has to say" he said Bastion looked pleased by this. "Ok, I think we should give them some privacy" said Robin, Syrus walked out the door but Jaden stayed where he was, "Wait, what if Chumley needs more help" he said, Robin grabbed Jaden by the collar of his shirt "I said give them some privacy" said Robin as he dragged Jaden out the door.

The next day all the Slifer student had gathered round to watch Chumley duel his father in front of the Slifer dorm, not too far away was Robin, Alexis and Bastion watching as well, "Did you give him some tips" asked Robin, "Yes, I told him everything I could based on his deck" replied Bastion, "Let's hope he remembers" said Robin.

Chumley and his father took their positions, "This is your last chance to back down son" said Mr Huffington, "No, this time I will win" said Chumley, "I see you've grown some back bone, good for you son, I'm proud" said Mr Huffington.

Professor Banner was refereeing for this game, he was tired and had a hangover after losing a sake drinking contest to Mr Huffington last night, with a coin toss it was decided that Chumley would go first.

"Ok dad, I summon Des koala in attack mode" said Chumley, everyone began to talk amongst themselves about Chumley's obvious mistake, "Guys take one last look at Chumley" said Robin to Alexis and Bastion.

Des koala ATK 1100 DEF 1800 DARK beast.

Mr Huffington looked disappointed "What are you doing, don't you know that now you can't use it's flip effect on me" he said, Chumley looked shocked "Of course I know that" Chumley said "At least now I do" he whispered so no one would hear him.

Mr Huffington started his turn "I summon Dizzy tiger in attack mode and place one card face down, now Dizzy tiger attack his monster" Mr Huffington said as his tiger destroyed Chumley's koala.

Dizzy tiger ATK 1800 DEF 600 EARTH beast-warrior.

Chumley LP 4000 – 700 = 3300.

"Back to you son" said Mr Huffington, Chumley was starting to get nervous until he saw one of the cards in his hand "I summon Des wombat and equip him with Beast fangs to increase his ATK" said Chumley.

Des wombat ATK 1600 DEF 300 EARTH beast.

Des wombat ATK 1600 + 300 = 1900 DEF 300 + 300 = 600.

"Now attack" said Chumley, Dizzy tiger was destroyed "Congratulations son, this is the first time you've ever dealt damage to me" said Mr Huffington, after this Chumley ended his turn.

Mr Huffington LP 4000 – 100 = 3900.

Mr Huffington started his turn "First I summon Dizzy angel in attack mode, then I activate Heavy storm to destroy all spell and trap cards on the field", Chumley's Beast fangs and Mr Huffington's face down was destroyed.

Dizzy angel ATK 1800 DEF 400 EARTH fairy.

Des wombat ATK 1900 – 300 = 1600 DEF 600 – 300 = 300.

"And since my face down was Statue of the wicked I can special summon a Wicked token in attack mode" said Mr Huffington "Now Dizzy angel attack his wombat".

Wicked token ATK 1000 DEF 1000 DARK fiend.

Chumley LP 3300 – 200 = 3100.

"Now my Wicked token can attack you directly, then I end my turn".

Chumley LP 3100 – 1000 = 2100.

Chumley drew his card "I play a monster in defences mode and end my turn" he said sadly.

Mr Huffington drew his card "Sorry son but I attack you monster with Dizzy angel", the face down monster was Bubonic vermin when it was flipped face up another face down monster appeared on Chumley's side of the field.

Bubonic vermin ATK 900 DEF 600 EARTH beast.

"What just happened" asked Chumley, Mr Huffington looked disappointed "Don't you know that when Bubonic vermin is flipped face up it summons another one face down" he said, Chumley looked shocked "It does, I mean of course it does, I know that" said Chumley.

"Anyway I attack your other vermin with my Wicked token then I play one card face down to end my turn" said Mr Huffington, when Bubonic vermin was flipped up it summoned a third to the field.

Chumley didn't draw his card instead he looked at his deck in despair "_What was I thinking I'm no duellist, maybe I should just work at the sake factory_" he thought, "Hey Chumley don't give up, it's not over yet" shouted Jaden, "You can still turn this around" shouted Syrus.

Chumley felt his hope return "_Their right, I still have a chance_" he thought as he drew his next card, Chumley looked at the cards in his hand "_Think Chumley, what can you do to get out of this, that it_" he thought.

"I play Polymerization to fuse the Sea koala and Tree otter in my hand to summon Koalo-koala and with him I attack you Wicked token, then I end my turn" said Chumley with a new fire in his eyes.

Koalo-koala ATK 2800 DEF 200 EARTH beast.

Mr Huffington LP 3900 – 1800 = 2100.

Mr Huffington was shocked "Good job son, I've never seen you make a move like that before" he said as he drew his next card "However I'm sorry to say that this games over now".

"First I play one card face down then I activate Flipping the table to destroy all cards on my side of the field except Dizzy angel to destroy the same number of cards on your side of the field", both Chumley's monsters and Mr Huffington's face downs was destroyed.

"And since both my cards was Hot sauce bottle you take 500 points of damage for each one".

Chumley LP 2100 – 1000 = 1100.

"Now Dizzy angel finish this" said Me Huffington as Dizzy angel attacked.

Chumley LP 1100 – 1800 = 0.

Chumley fell to his knees close to tears as Jaden and Syrus ran to comfort him, Mr Huffington watches this for a second before heading inside.

In a hour Chumley had packed his bags, "It's really not going to be the same without you" said Syrus sadly, Jaden gave Chumley a hug before he headed to the dining room to meet up with his dad.

When Chumley reached the dining room the only one inside was Professor Banner "Professor where's my dad" asked Chumley, "Oh yes, your father wanted me to give you this" said Banner handing Chumley a sealed envelope.

Chumley opened the envelope and read the letter inside. _Dear son, maybe you haven't become a great duellist in you time here but I can see you have made some good friends and I think that's a good enough reason for you to stay, and if you ever need a place to go remember me and my sake factory are always there for you, love Dad_.

Chumley felt tears of joy forming in his eyes and this time he didn't try to stop them as he ran back to tell his friends the good news.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Dr Crowler was in his office thinking of how he could get rid of Jaden or Robin, "_What to do, what to do, there must be something I can do to get rid of those two, I'd ever settle on just getting rid of one of them_" he thought.

Crowler had been trying to think of an idea of the past few weeks without success. "_Think Crowler, I wish I could just make them run away from duel academy as fast as… Wait that's it, scare them away, but how_".

Crowler sat down and started to work out a plan to scare one of his most despised students, _I can't do it myself I'll have to hire someone to do it_" he thought as he began to search the internet for the perfect person for the job.

After some time Crowler found just what he was looking for, a man claiming to be a shadow duellist who says he'd take any job for the right price, "_Perfect, just what I needed_" thought Crowler as he sent an email to this man.

Over the next two days Crowler and the man discussed the job by email, after Crowler agreed to pay the man three months' worth of his salary they agreed to meet face to face.

It took the man the rest of the week to get to the island and when he did it was night time and Crowler was waiting at the docks for him "Excellent you've arrived, come we have things we must discuss" said Crower.

Crowler snuck the man into his office then pulled a picture out of his desk draw "This is your first target Jaden Yuki, I what you to scare this boy out of ever wanting to pick up a deck of cards again" said Crowler.

The man took the picture of Jaden examining his target "Very well, give me forty-eight hours and the job with be done" said the man as he left Crowler's office.

The next day Jaden was sitting in a tree looking through his deck when he heard a voice "You should get down from there, you might hurt yourself", Jaden looked down to see Alexis standing below him.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing" said Jaden standing up, however as he did the branch he was on suddenly broke and Jaden fell to the ground, Alexis ran to Jaden "Jaden are you aright" she asked in panic.

Jaden looked up to her "Don't worry, I'm fine" he said, Alexis held out her hand to Jaden and helped him to his feet "Just be careful from now on, you could have really hurt yourself" she said.

What nether of them noticed was the man watching them from the trees "_Interesting, it seems I've found my bait_" thought the man as he started to follow Alexis.

Alexis was having a normal day after seeing Jaden in the tree she meet up with Jasmine and Mindy and spent the rest of the day with them. When it started to get late Jasmine and Mindy headed back to the dorm and Alexis said she'd catch up to them later.

Once she was alone Alexis picked some wild flowers and headed to the abandoned dorm, when she reached the dorm she placed the flowers at the gate, "_Rest in peace Atticus_" she thought, suddenly someone grab her arm and placed a damp cloth over her mouth.

Alexis breathed deep out of shock and immediately felt dizzy as her vision darkened and she passed out.

The next morning Dr Crowler was in his office getting the papers ready for his lesson today when he heard a knock on the door "Come in" he said, the door opened and the man he had hired walked in.

"So have you dealt with Jaden yet" asked Crowler, the man pulled out a envelop from his coat "Not yet, make sure he receives this, and come to that abandoned dorm at 10:30pm you can pay me there when it's over" said the man pacing the envelop to Crowler then leaving the room without another word.

During class Crowler was so distracted by the thought of finally getting rid of Jaden that he didn't notice that Alexis was missing, after class Crowler quickly left the room and made his way to the boys lockers before anyone else and slipped the envelop into Jaden's locker however as Crowler walked away he didn't notice that the envelope fell out of Jaden's locker a landed on the flour.

Back in the classroom Robin was collecting his things, he could see that Jaden had fallen asleep again and Syrus and Chumley was trying to wake him up. Turning around Robin saw Jasmine and Mindy and approached them "Excuse me girls, could I ask you something" said Robin.

Turning to him Mindy smiled while Jasmine frowned "What is it" asked Mindy happily, "I didn't see Alexis in class today is she ok" asked Robin, "Why should we tell you" said Jasmine coldly, "Hey, he was only asking" said Mindy, turning to Robin Mindy answered his question "Alexis didn't answer when I knocked on her door today so maybe she sick, but don't worry I'm sure she's fine", after that both Mindy and Jasmine left Robin by himself.

When Robin reached his locker to change his shoes he noticed a envelop on the floor, picking it up he saw there was no name on it so looking around to see if anyone was nearby Robin opened the envelop and read the letter inside.

_Jaden, If you want to see the pretty blond girl again come to the abandoned dorm to the north of the island at 10pm, bring you deck and duel disk._

After reading the letter Robin heard the voices of Jaden, Syrus and Chumley heading towards him so he quickly ripped up the letter and throw the pieces in a nearby bin before leaving.

Over at the abandoned dorm Alexis slowly regained consciousness, the first thing she noticed was how dark it was she couldn't see a thing, the next thing she noticed was that both her hands and feet was tied up and that she had been gaged.

Struggling against her bounds Alexis realised she was inside a box of some kind and she had no way to get out, after some time she heard movement outside the box, she could hear someone walking around and dragging something heavy into place.

Eventually the sounds stopped and Alexis waited in the box, hours went by and Alexis was getting both hunger and thirsty, whoever had kidnaped her wasn't bothering to give her anything to eat or drink and she began to fear that she might die in this box.

At the Obelisk boys dorm Robin was preparing his deck and duel disk, it was 9:30pm and he started to head to the abandoned dorm "_Sorry Jaden but this seems too serious for someone like you_" thought Robin.

Once Robin reached the abandoned dorm he immediately went inside, inside it was as quiet as the last time he was here, "Ok, whoever's behind this get the hell out here now!" shouted Robin.

Suddenly Robin heard a voice come from a nearby door "Ha ha ha, come Jaden and face me in a game of darkness", following the voice through the door and down some stairs Robin was led to the basement, when he reached the bottom Robin was shocked at what he saw.

The basement was covered in strange symbols that looked like they was part of some kind of occult ritual, the largest of these symbols was in the middle of the room with burnt out candles circling it, propped up against the walls of the room was several old wooden coffins.

Standing to the far side of the room was a large man with his back to Robin, he was wearing and long black coat and black hat. "Welcome Jaden, are you ready to fall into darkness" said the man as he turned around, the top half of his face was covered with a silver mask.

When the man saw Robin he was immediately shocked "Wait you're not Jaden, who are you" he said, Robin looked the man in the eye "Where is she" he said in a serious voice, the man looked back to Robin and said "I asked you who are you", "WHERE IS SHE!" Robin shouted.

The man was taken back by this and walked over to a coffin and opened it revealing Alexis inside, she looked very tired and a little dehydrated, then the man removed the gag covering her mouth, Alexis coughed a few times before forcing her dry mouth and throat to utter words "Robin be careful".

The man looked back to Robin "Robin you say, you was my next target so I guess this works out after all" said the man "Now then allow me to introduce myself I am Titan the shadow duellist".

Robin looked even more angry "Let her go" he said with venom in his voice, Titan laughed "Only if you can defeat me in a shadow game, and when you lose you will be sent to the shadow realm for eternity" said Titan, Robin clenched his fist "Then prepare to die" he said.

The two activated their duel disks and the game began "I always let my victims go first, so go ahead" said Titan.

Robin drew his first card, "I summon Maiden of macabre in attack mode then I activate Shard of greed and play one card face down, now I end my turn" said Robin.

Maiden of macabre ATK 1700 DEF 0 DARK spellcaster.

Titan began to laugh "You foolish boy, now I will call upon the powers of darkness" he said as he pulled a gold upside down pyramid from his coat, "With my millennium pendant I will turn this game into a shadow game".

As Titan finished his sentence the room began to fill with black smoke covering the flour, seeing this Alexis began to panic but Robin was unimpressed "Is this supposed to scare me" he said.

Titan laughed harder "I see you don't know what a shadow game is, you see with the millennium pendant" "SHUT UP!" shouted Robin "This isn't a shadow game, and that's not a millennium item, that's just a copy of Yugi Moto's millennium puzzle that they started selling in gift shops after he won battle city".

As Robin finished Titan was beginning to look worried and Alexis was starting to laugh, however everyone went silent as the fake millennium puzzle in Titan's hand suddenly exploded into pieces followed by the smoke machines Titan had hidden in the room also exploding.

"What's going on" said Titan in panic as all the candles relit themselves and black goo started emerging from all the symbols in the room and started to cover the flour, walls and ceiling.

Once the goo had completely covered the room it looked as if Robin, Alexis and Titan was standing in a room made out of shadow, seeing this Titan began to panic even more and tried to run away but as he neared one of the walls shadowy hands reached out and attempted to grab him.

Titan jumped back "How do I get out of here" as he said these words all three of them heard a voice speak to them from the darkness "Play the game, the winner will go free, the loser will join us".

At this Titan turned pale "Ok, I have to win the game" he said standing back in his places, "I can do this, I can beat a child".

Titan drew his card with a shaking hand "First I send Archfiend general to the graveyard to add Pandemonium to my hand and I'm activating it now, next I play Cost down, by discard one card the level of all monsters in my hand are reduced by 2".

"So now I can summon Skull archfiend of lightning without a sacrifice, now my Skull attack his monster" said Titan, "I activate Shrink" said Robin, Skull's affect was activated and a dice was thrown the result was a 6 this caused Shrink to be negated, Skull then destroyed Maiden of macabre.

Skull archfiend of lightning ATK 2500 DEF 1200 DARK fiend.

Robin LP 4000 – 800 = 3200.

Robin's turn started and 1 greed counter was placed on Shard of greed, "I play one monster in defences mode and end my turn" said Robin. "My turn" said Titan "I summon Terrorking archfiend in attack mode".

Terrorking archfiend ATK 2000 DEF 1500 DARK fiend.

"Now my Skull attack his monster" said Titan, Skull destroyed Purple poison magician "Since you destroyed my magician I can destroy one face up card you control and I chose Terrorking" said Robin, Terrorking's affect was activated and a dice was thrown the result was a 2 so Purple poison magician's affect was negated.

"Now Terrorking attack him directly, then I end my turn" said Titan, after Terrorking's attack Robin began to feel weak as he lost more of his LP.

Robin LP 3200 – 2000 = 1200.

Robin drew his card and a second greed counter was placed on Shard of greed "Now that there's two counters on Shard of greed I can send it to the graveyard to draw two cards" said Robin, as he drew his cards Robin smiled.

"First I activate Mystical space typhoon to destroy your Pandemonium, then I activate Swords of revealing light and play one card in defence mode" said Robin.

Titan's turn started "Stop! Now that Pandemonium is gone you have to pay 500 LP for your Skull and 800 LP for your Terrorking ever turn" said Robin, Titan look worried as he realised this.

Titan LP 4000 – 1300 = 2700.

Titan looked at the cards in his hand for anyway out of this, "I end my turn" he said without playing a card. Robin drew his card "I play another card in defence mode and end my turn" he said.

Titan drew his card then was forced to pay LP of both of his monsters, as his LP dropped Titan began to fell dizzy as the shadow game started to affect him.

Titan LP 2700 – 1300 = 1400.

Titan tried to think of a way to win "_What can I do, there's not a card in my hand that can destroy his Swords and if I play a monster that will make my LP drop even faster_", "I pass this turn" he said.

Robin drew his card "I play a monster in defence mode and one cad face down, now I end my turn" he said. Titan started his turn and his LP dropped again.

Titan LP 1400 – 1300 = 100.

As Titan's LP dropped to 100 he began to feel very tired as his vision became bleary and darkened, suddenly Titan dropped the cards in his hand and fell to his knees as both of his monsters disappeared.

Titan began to sink into the black goo on the flour, "What, please help me" said Titan in a weak voice reaching out to Robin, soon Titan's entire body sunk in to the flour leaving no trace of him left.

After Titan was gone the black goo receded back to the symbols it had come from returning the room back to normal.

With the goo gone Robin ran up to Alexis and untied her "Are you ok" he asked, Alexis rubbed her whist where the rope had held her "Yes, but what happened to that other guy" she said, Robin looked at were Titan had been "I'm not sure where he was sent but I'm glad I'm not going there, come on let's get out of here".

Outside Dr Crowler was hiding in the trees "_Ok just a little longer and Jaden should come running out screaming_" he thought, looking at the abandoned dorm he saw Robin and Alexis leaving "_What, what are they doing here and where's Jaden_".

Robin and Alexis walked back to their dorm "I think it's best if we don't tell anyone what happened tonight" said Robin, Alexis nodded "Yes, I think your right" she said.

As they reached the crossroads to their dorms Robin turned to Alexis "Alexis wait, I need to ask you something" Alexis stopped walking and turned to him.

"Alexis I know you've been going up to that dorm every night to pay your respects but after what happened there tonight" as he said the next part he took her hand holding it with both of his "I want you to promise me that you won't go near that place again".

Alexis looked into his eyes and saw fear, worry and begging in them "Ok, I promise" she said, Robin smiled and then wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a hug, after a second of shock Alexis returned the hug.

Pulling away both Robin and Alexis had a deep red blush on their faces "Sorry about that, I was just really relieved" said Robin, Alexis smiled "No it's ok, that was, nice" she said.

The two stood there in silence for a second unable to look at each other before heading to their dorms glad that the awkward moment was over.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Dr Crowler walked down the hallway to Chancellor Sheppard's office, "_It doesn't matter that the shadow duellist failed, because now I have a real reason to expel Robin_" thought Crowler as he knocked on Sheppard's door.

"Come in" came Sheppard's voice, Crowler entered the office to see Sheppard sitting at his desk, "Dr Crowler what can I do for you" said Sheppard with a smile, "Sir, I'm afraid we have an emergency, last night I saw one of the students trespassing in the forbidden dorm" as Crowler said these words Sheppard's smile disappeared.

Robin was walking to class, not far behind him was Alexis who was walking with Mindy and Jasmine, just as Robin was about to enter the classroom he was stopped by Dr Crowler who had a unusually happy smile on his face.

"Robin, Chancellor Sheppard want's to speak with you in his office immediately" said Crowler, "What does he want to talk about" asked Robin, "You'll find out when you get there, now hurry up we mustn't keep him waiting" said Crowler with a big grin, Robin had a bad feeling about this, but with no other option he followed Crowler.

Not far away Alexis could hear the entire conversation, and as she watched Crowler lead Robin away she felt dread in the pit of her stomach, "Are you coming Alexis" said Mindy from the classroom "Sorry, I just need to go to the bathroom, I'll be back soon" said Alexis as Mindy and Jasmine sat down.

Alexis walked in the direction of the toilets but as soon as she was out of sight of everyone she turned a corner and began to follow Robin and Crowler.

Robin followed Crowler to Sheppard's office, once there Crowler opened the door to let Robin in before following him inside, once inside Crowler stood next to Sheppard and Robin sat in the chair opposite to him.

Robin looked at Sheppard and saw that he looked very serious, "Robin Thorn, I have called you here to ask you some questions, and I want you to answer them truthfully" said Sheppard without a hint of joy in his voice.

"Firstly, what do you know of the old dorm building to the north of the island" asked Sheppard, Robin felt his blood run cold "The what? I don't know what you're talking about" lied Robin.

Sheppard looked more serious "Then tell me, how did Dr Crowler see you trespassing there last night" he said, Robin looked shocked "I take it that you do know what I'm talking about then, so tell me did you enter that dorm building" said Sheppard.

Robin looked worried as he started to speak "Well yes, but", "BUT NOTHING!" interrupted Sheppard. Sheppard leaned back into his chair and said very calmly "Pack your bags, your expelled from duel academy".

"What, you can't" the three hear a voice form outside the room, the door opened to reveal Alexis who had been listening from outside, "Miss Rhodes this doesn't concern you, return to your class immediately" said Crowler, Alexis ignored him and approached Sheppard.

"Chancellor you can't expel Robin, it's not fair" said Alexis, Sheppard looked cross "He broke a very serious rule" he said, Alexis clenched her fists "Well, well what about me, I was in that dorm as well" she said, Sheppard's face turned red with anger "Then your expelled too" he shouted.

At this point Crowler's face turned from one of joy to one of worry, "Chancellor, are you sure that's necessary, she is one of our best students" he said, Sheppard slammed his fist on the desk "No one may enter that building under any circumstances" he said, Crowler looked nerves "Yes, well, maybe we should have a meeting about this" said Crowler, Sheppard thought for a second "Very well, call the other teachers, and you two wait outside" he said.

Robin and Alexis waited outside Sheppard's office after a few minutes each teacher appeared and entered the office, first Sartyr, then Nurse Fontaine and finally Professor Banner, before entering the office Banner turned to Robin and Alexis "Oh dear, Dr Crowler didn't tell me that it was you two who was in trouble, what did you do to make the Chancellor so angry" he asked.

Robin was the first to answer "We went into that old dorm building and now the Chancellor want's to expel us" he said, Banner was shocked by this "You was inside that building, my this is bad" said Banner, however as he entered the office he couldn't help but think "_How could they have gone to that place and survived_".

After Banner shut the door Robin turned to Alexis "So if we do end up getting expelled what are you going to do" he asked, Alexis thought for a second "I don't know, I haven't seen my parents since I left home, I used to stay with Jasmine before coming here but now that all my friends are here I don't know where to go" she said sadly.

Alexis turned to Robin "What about you, do you think your parents will have you back" she asked, Robin looked at the floor sadly "My, my parents are dead, one of the reasons I came here was because I had nowhere else to go" he said, Alexis was shocked "My sorry, I shouldn't have asked" she said, "It's ok you didn't know" said Robin.

Inside the office all the teachers waited for Chancellor Sheppard to start the meeting, Professor Banner had stood next to the door and had heard Robin and Alexis talking and couldn't help but feel bad for them.

"Ok" said Sheppard to everyone "Just in case you wasn't informed, we are all here to discuss the expulsion of Robin Thorn and Alexis Rhodes", both Sartyr and Nurse Fontaine was surprised "Chancellor I don't understand, what are we expelling them for?" asked Fontaine.

Sheppard felt frustrated, only he and Banner know the truth about the forbidden dorm, the other teachers had only been told that the building was unstable and dangerous for students to enter.

"The reason I am expelling them is because they was trespassing in the forbidden dorm" said Sheppard, both Sartyr and Fontaine was confused "Chancellor, don't you think that expulsion is a little harsh" said Fontaine.

Sheppard clenched his fist under his desk "No, that building is dangerous, any who step foot in there must be punished" he said, "Now Chancellor, their only children, why I remember when I was their age I used to always go exploring, going to places that I wasn't allowed, it's just the nature of the young" said Sartyr.

Sheppard turned to Crowler "Dr Crowler, you brought this matter to my attention, what do you think" he said, Crowler looked nerves "Yes, well, I know they broke rules, but Alexis is one of our best students, can we really afford to lose her" said Crowler, no one seemed to notice that he didn't mention Robin.

Sheppard looked to Banner "Professor Banner, surely you can agree with me, those two must be expelled" said Sheppard, Banner thought for a second "Why I do agree that they should be punished, I don't agree that they should be expelled, perhaps a different punishment would be more appropriate" he said.

Sheppard slammed his fist on his desk "No, they must be expelled, it's the only way" he said angrily, all of the teachers looked to each other thinking the same thing, that this meeting was going to last longer than any of them thought.

Robin and Alexis waited outside the office for almost an hour, from time to time them could hear shouting from inside as the teachers continued to argue over what to do about the situation.

Finally the office door opened and all the teachers came out looking very tired, "Shut the door" came Sheppard's voice sounding very annoyed, Banner shut the door and the other teachers left to return to their offices leaving him alone with Robin and Alexis.

Banner turned to Robin and Alexis "Well, I have good news" he said "After much debating we've managed to talk the Chancellor into giving you a chance, tomorrow you two will face opponents of the Chancellor's choosing in a tag team duel, if you win he's agreed to drop all charges, but if you lose then I'm afraid you will both be expelled" explained Banner.

Robin and Alexis both looked at each other before looking back to Banner "And who are we facing" asked Robin, "I'm sorry to say that I don't know, however that meeting took so long that the rest of the school day had to be cancelled so I suggest that the two of you make sure that your prepared" said Banner before leaving to return to his own office.

Robin and Alexis both walked down the hallway towards the exit, "So, what do you think our chances are" asked Alexis, "I don't know, but at least I know I've got a good partner" said Robin with a smile, Alexis smiled back as they left the school building and started to make plans for their duel tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The next day most of the school had gathered at one of the arenas to watch Robin and Alexis's duel, Chancellor Sheppard had told the entire school that the duel was a special event, no one know that if Robin and Alexis lost they would be expelled.

Robin and Alexis was in a waiting room waiting to be called out, they had spent the last day discussing strategies and combos that they could use with both their decks together, they had also memorised each other's decks in hopes that it could help in their duel.

After several minuets they heard their names called and walked out into the arena, the arena was filled with students ready to watch the duel, Sheppard was in his personal seat overlooking everyone he was watching Robin and Alexis very closely.

Dr Crowler was referring for this duel he stood in the middle of the arena with a microphone in his hand, "And now their opponents, these two once duel against Yugi Muto the king of games, and they have been called here by Chancellor Sheppard himself" said Crowler his voice amplified by the microphone "Introducing Para and Dox, the Paradox brothers".

On the other side of the arena appeared two almost identical men, they both had bold heads and a symbol on their foreheads they appeared to be Chinese, they both wore similar clothes the only difference being the colour one wore orange and the other wore green.

"Greetings children I hope you are ready" said Para, "Because when we work together we are quite deadly" said Dox, Dr Crowler began to speak again "Now then, for those of you who don't now I with explain the rules of a tag team duel".

"Both teams start with 8000 LP, you all have your own field, deck and graveyard, you may not attack someone directory if their partner has any monsters on the field, you may use your partners graveyard as if it was your own, you may use monsters on your partners side of the field as a tribute, synchro or to xyz summon, you cannot use monsters on your partners side of the field to attack or use their effects, you are allowed to know what cards are in your partners hand and you may discuss strategies between each other".

After Crowler finished explaining the rules everyone seemed to understand except for Jaden who was sitting with Syrus, Chumley and Bastion, "Wait, I don't get it" he said, "Why Jaden it's quite simple" said Bastion who then began to explain the rules to Jaden again.

"Now then Robin will go first then Para then Alexis and finally Dox" said Crowler, "And without further ado let the duel begin", the duel started and as all the players drew their cards small holograms appeared in front of them showing each duellist what cards their partner was holding.

Robin started his turn "I summon Lector pendulum the dracoverlord in attack mode and place one card face down, and end my turn" he said.

Lector pendulum the dracoverlord ATK 1950 DEF 0 DARK dragon.

Para drew his card "I summon Whirlwind prodigy in attack mode and two cards face down, and end my turn" he said.

Whirlwind prodigy ATK 1500 DEF 1600 WIND fairy.

Alexis started her turn "I play a monster in defence mode and one card face down, and end my turn" she said.

Dox drew his card "First I play one card face down and summon Sangan in attack mode, next I activate Card destruction so we all have to discard our entire hands and draw the same number of cards from our decks" he said, everyone discarded their hands and drew new cards.

Sangan ATK 1000 DEF 600 DARK fiend.

Both bothers smiled "Now I activate my face down card Premature burial, this lets me pay 800 LP to summon Sanga of the thunder from our graveyard" said Dox, "And I activate one of my face down cards Call of the haunted to summon Suijin from our graveyard" said Para.

Para/Dox LP 8000 – 800 = 7200.

Sanga ATK 2600 DEF 2200 LIGHT thunder.

Suijin ATK 2500 DEF 2400 WATER aqua.

"Now Sanga attack Robin's monster" ordered Dox, Sanga began to attack "Not so fast" said Alexis "I activate Twin twisters, so by discarding one card I can destroy two spell or trap cards, and I chose Premature burial and Call of the haunted, and without those cards your monsters return to the graveyard".

Both Premature burial and Call of the haunted was destroyed taking Sanga and Suijin with them, Para and Dox was both shocked at seeing this, without anything else to do Dox ended his turn.

Robin smiled "Thanks Alexis you really helped me there" he said, "Now then, I summon Maiden of macabre in attack mode, next I use my two level 4 monsters to xyz summon Tornado dragon in attack mode".

Tornado dragon ATK 2100 DEF 2000 WIND wyrm.

"And now I use Tornado dragon's affect, by using one xyz's material I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field" said Robin as he destroyed Para's last face down card which was revealed to be Sakuretsu Armor.

"Now Tornado dragon attack Para's Whirlwind prodigy" said Robin, Tornado dragon destroyed Whirlwind prodigy, then Robin ended his turn.

Para/Dox LP 7200 – 600 = 6600.

Para started his turn "I activate Tribute to the doomed so by discarding one card I can destroy your Tornado dragon" he said as Tornado dragon was destroyed, "Next I activate Tribute doll so by sacrificing my brothers monster I can summon a level 7 monster from my hand and I summon Kazejin".

Kazejin ATK 2400 DEF 2200 WIND spellcaster.

"And since my Sangan was sent to the graveyard I can add a monster with 1500 ATK or less from my deck to my hand" said Dox as he added Unshaven angler to his hand, "However because of Tribute doll Kazejin cannot attack this turn so I end my turn" said Para.

Alexis started her turn "I activate Machine angel absolute ritual, so by sending Cyber angel Benten from my hand to the graveyard and Cyber petit angel from my graveyard to my deck, I can summon Cyber angel Dakini" she said.

Cyber angel Dakini ATK 2700 DEF 2400 LIGHT fairy.

"And since I summoned Dakini you have to send one monster on your side of the field to the graveyard" said Alexis as Kazejin was sent to the graveyard "And now I flip my defence monster to attack mode" Alexis's face down monster changed to attack mode revealing it to be Cyber gymnast.

Cyber gymnast ATK 800 DEF 1800 EARTH warrior.

"Now both of my monsters can attack you directory, then I'll end my turn" said Alexis as Cyber angel Dakini and Cyber gymnast both attacked the Paradox brothers.

Para/Dox LP 6600 – 2700 = 3900.

Para/Dox LP 3900 – 800 = 3100.

Dox drew his card "I play Soul charge, now I can summon any number of monsters from our graveyard by paying 1000 LP for each one, and the monsters I chose are Sanga, Suijin and Kazejin" he said as the three monsters appeared on his side on the field.

Para/Dox LP 3100 – 3000 = 100.

"And now I tribute all three of them to summon Gate guardian" said Dox, "With our ultimate monster we cannot lose" said Para, "I think you two should surrender this duel" said Dox.

Gate guardian ATK 3750 DEF 3400 DARK warrior.

"However Soul charge prevents me from attacking this turn so I end my turn" said Dox.

Robin drew his card then turned to Alexis "Alexis I've got a card that can win this but I need a warrior monster to use it" he said, Alexis smiled "Don't worry, you can use my Cyber gymnast" she said.

Robin smiled "Ok, I activate Polymerization to fuse Alexis's Cyber gymnast with the Dark magician from my hand to summon Dark cavalry" he said.

Dark cavalry ATK 2800 DEF 2300 DARK spellcaster.

"And for every spell and trap card on the field and in all of our graveyards Dark cavalry gains 100 ATK, and in case you haven't been counting there's one on the field, we've played ten and we've discarded nine, this gives us a total of twenty" said Robin.

Dark cavalry ATK 2800 + 2000 = 4800.

"Now Dark cavalry attack the Gate guardian" ordered Robin, Dark cavalry destroyed Gate guardian.

Para/Dox LP 100 – 1050 = 0.

The brothers was shocked as they lost the duel, many students began to whisper amongst themselves, Chancellor Sheppard had stood up from his char "Impossible, the Paradox brothers duelled against Yugi Muto himself and these two defeated them without losing a single LP?" he said out loud.

Jaden was the first to cheer, then all the other students followed his example and the room was filled with the cheers of all the students and teachers except for Dr Crowler who was left speechless.

After several minuets Robin and Alexis was led away by Professor Banner, once they was far enough away that they could hear themselves speak Banner congratulated them both "Well done children, I never would have thought you could have defeated the Paradox brothers so easily" he said.

"Thanks Professor, so we won't get expelled now will we?" asked Alexis, "Don't worry Chancellor Sheppard agreed to keep his promise, and he is amazed at your skills, tell me have you two ever duelled together before" said Banner.

"No, this is our first time" said Robin, Banner smiled "Well at least you know who to partner with if we ever have a tag team tournament" he said as he led the two of them back to their dorms.

Several hours later Crowler was having a tantrum in his office "WHAT WAS YOU THINKING" he shouted to himself as he throw papers across the room "YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN ALEXIS EXPELLED".

Crowler punched a wall as hard as he could then grabbed his hand in pain, "_Think there must be a better way to get rid of those two_" he thought, after a few minutes he sighed "_No, No it's not worth it, if I keep this up I'll end up losing a valuable student_".

"_Ok then, I'll stop trying to expel Jaden and Robin, at least Robin's grades are high, I just hope Jaden starts paying attention and starts improving his test scores_" he thought.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Chazz was in his room looking through his deck, "_I just don't get it, how could a Slifer beat me_" he thought thinking back to the day he lost to Jaden, "_Ever since that day no one can take me seriously_".

Chazz thought about how all of his friends had started to treat him since his lose "Hey look it's the Obelisk who can't even beat a novice" "I bet he only got into blue because his family bribed the school" "Chazz Princeton more like Chazz Princess" he remembered them saying to him.

Chazz looked over to his bed were all his bags was sitting fully packed with all his possessions "_Well if duel academy doesn't what me then I'll just find a different duelling school, there's plenty in the world_" he thought.

Later that day Alexis was walking with Mindy and Jasmine talking about her resent duel against the Paradox brothers, "I don't get it, why as you chosen to take part in a special school duel, and why did you team up with Robin" asked Jasmine.

"Well I didn't really chose my partner, and I don't know why they chose us" said Alexis "_Sorry guys, but I can't tell you the real reason_" she thought, "Hey why does it matter, did you see those two together they were like totally awesome" said Mindy "Thanks" said Alexis.

Mindy looked to Alexis "You know Alexis I've been meaning to ask you about" but before she could continue the three girls heard a loud bang nearby "What was that" asked Mindy in panic.

Before anyone could react a monkey wearing some high tech gear jumped out of the nearby trees with three men carrying rifles not far behind, the men took aim at the monkey and the monkey quickly grabbed Jasmine using her as a human shield.

"Hold you fire" said one of the men and the other two lowered their weapons, still holding Jasmine the monkey retreated into the forest, "JASMINE" shouted Alexis as she and Mindy attempted to follow only to be stopped by one of the men.

"I'm sorry girls, but this is serious business, please return to your homes and let us handle this" said the man as he continued to prevent them from following the monkey, after several minuets the man received a call on his ear piece "Yes understood" said the man before running back in the direction the monkey had originally come from.

Mindy turned to Alexis "What are we going to do, that thing's got Jasmine" she asked, Alexis thought for a moment "That monkey will be too far way now, if we're going to find it we'll need help" she said, Mindy agreed and they both left to look for help.

Not far away Robin was talking with Bastion, "So the reason you placed Dark cavalry in your deck was because you know Alexis had so many warriors" asked Bastion, "That's right" said Robin.

"Well I must say I'm impressed, the Paradox brothers are one of the top tag teams in all of China" said Bastion, "They wasn't that great, they had three level 7 monsters on the field and they summoned Gate guardian even when there's much better xyz's monsters they could have summoned" said Robin and Bastion laughed at Robin's comment.

Just then the two heard a voice nearby "Hey guys what's up", the two turned to see Jaden, Syrus and Chumley all walking towards them, "_Not him again_" thought Robin, "Hey Robin I wanted to ask you something how did you fuse your monster with Alexis's, I thought you couldn't use your partners cards" said Jaden.

Robin sighed and ran his hands down his face clearly not wanting to explain this to Jaden, "Now Jaden I thought I explained this too you before, the rules of a tag team duel are very simple" began Bastion, but before he could continue everyone heard the shouts of Alexis and Mindy who was running up too them.

"Guys you've got to help us, Jasmine's been kidnapped by a monkey" said Mindy, "WHAT" said most of the boys at once, Alexis explained what happened to everyone, about how a monkey being chased by some men with guns had taken Jasmine.

Everyone began discussing what to do before Robin spoke above everyone getting their attention "Ok everyone if we're going to find this monkey we'll have to split into groups, Alexis and Mindy can be group A, me and Bastion will be group B and Jaden, Syrus and Chumley can be group C, any questions" he said.

Everyone seemed to agree, then Jaden put his hand up "I've got a question, what does this monkey look like" he said, Robin seemed annoyed by this "He'll be the short, hairy one, THAT'S HOLDING JASMINE HOSTIGE!" he said, after this the three groups all headed in different directions looking for Jasmine and the monkey.

Jaden, Syrus and Chumley was looking south for the monkey "Wow, Robin seemed to be in a bad mood" said Jaden, "To be fair Jaden, asking what a monkey looks like was a bit of a silly question" said Syrus, Jaden thought for a second "I guess you right, I probably should have figured that out on my own" he said.

After several minutes of searching they found the monkey holding Jasmine in a tree that was leaning over a cliff, not far way there was two men holding rifles and a third shorter man with long grey hair and a long beard who appeared to be some kind of Doctor, as soon as he saw the monkey Syrus pulled out his phone to call the others.

"Hey, that monkey's got our friend" said Jaden running up to the men, "Hey what's all that stuff the monkey's wearing" asked Jaden, the Doctor turned to Jaden "That monkey's name is Wheeler, he's part of our S.A.L program that" before he could continue one of the other men whispered something to him "Never mind, forget what I said" said the Doctor turning back to Wheeler.

Jaden looked at Wheeler and noticed what appeared to be a duel disk on his arm, "Hey, are you a duellist" shouted Jaden to Wheeler, Wheeler looked at Jaden "Duellist yes" came a voice from his helmet.

"Well then, I challenge you to a duel and if I win you have to let her go" said Jaden, Wheeler was silent for a moment before getting down from the tree "Never refuse challenge" said Wheeler's helmet as his duel disk activated.

As soon as Wheeler was out of the tree one of the men aimed his weapon only to be stopped by the Doctor "No wait, I want to see how Wheeler does in a duel against a human opponent" he said.

Just as Jaden and Wheeler began their duel the others arrived, "Wait what's going on" asked Mindy, Syrus explained the situation to everyone, "So Jaden's gone from duelling eleven year olds to duelling monkeys, not sure if this is better" said Robin.

"I'll go first" said Jaden "I summon Elemental HERO voltic in attack mode, and end my turn".

E HERO voltic ATK 1000 DEF 1500 LIGHT thunder.

Wheeler began his turn "Summon Voltic kong attack mode, play one face down, Voltic kong attack" said Wheeler, Voltic kong destroyed Jaden's Voltic "Now you send card from top deck to grave", Jaden sent the top card of his deck to the graveyard.

Voltic kong ATK 1800 DEF 1000 LIGHT beast.

Jaden LP 4000 – 800 = 3200.

"Wow, I can't believe that Jaden's losing to a monkey" said Chumley, "Quick call Joey Wheeler there's finally an opponent worthy of him" said Robin with a chuckle.

Jaden drew his card "I activate polymerization to fuse Avion and Burstinatrix to summon Flame wingman, now attack his monster" he said, Voltic kong was destroyed.

E HERO flame wingman ATK 2100 DEF 1200 WIND warrior.

Wheeler LP 4000 – 300 = 3700.

"And when Flame wingman destroys a monster you lose LP equal to its ATK points" said Jaden "And with that I end my turn".

Wheeler LP 3700 – 1800 = 1900.

Before Wheeler took his next turn Jaden heard a sound come from the nearby trees, turning around he saw several monkeys sitting in the trees watching their duel, "Is that what this is about, you want to get back to your family" asked Jaden, "Home" said Wheeler, hearing this Jaden couldn't help but feel sorry for Wheeler.

Wheeler started his turn "Summon Berserk gorilla attack mode, activate Wild nature's release, increase ATK by DEF" said Wheeler.

Berserk gorilla ATK 2000 DEF 1000 EARTH beast.

Berserk gorilla ATK 2000 + 1000 = 3000.

"Attack monster" said Wheeler, Berserk gorilla destroyed Flame wingman, "Activate trap Beast soul swap, return monster to hand summon Ape fighter attack mode, direct attack".

Jaden LP 3200 – 900 = 2300.

Ape fighter ATK 1900 DEF 1200 DARK beast.

Jaden LP 2300 – 1900 = 400.

Jaden started his turn "I activate Miracle fusion to fuse Avion and Buestinatrix for my graveyard to summon Flame wingman again, now destroy his monster" Ape fighter was destroyed.

E HERO flame wingman ATK 2100 DEF 1200 WIND warrior.

Wheeler LP 1900 – 200 = 1700.

"And now thanks to Flame wingman's affect you tack damage equal to your monsters ATK" said Jaden.

Wheeler LP 1700 – 1900 = 0.

The Doctor looked displeased "When we get back to the lab punish Wheeler for every LP he lost" he said to the men next to him forgetting that the students nearby could hear him.

"Ok I won, now let Jasmine go" said Jaden, sadly Wheeler climbed the tree then carried Jasmine down, as soon as her feet touched the ground she ran up to Alexis and hugged her then started to cry.

"Takewaki ready your weapon, I want Wheeler back alive" said the Doctor, Jaden stood between the men and Wheeler "Hey, you can't just take him back just to torture him" he said.

The Doctor looked amused "I'm not just going to take Wheeler back, I want all the monkeys they will make excellent test subjects" he said, "I think I've heard enough" came a voice from the bushes.

Everyone turned to see Professor Banner walk out with Pharaoh in one hand and a recorder in the other "Who are you" asked the Doctor, "Just the local animal lover, and if you take even a single monkey I'll reveal how badly you've been treating them" said Banner holding the recorder out in front of him so the Doctor could see.

The Doctor look worried knowing he was trapped "Takewaki remove the duelling gear from Wheeler, then pack up the lab we're shutting down" he said sadly, as Takewaki went to remove Wheeler's gear Jaden walked up to Banner "Thanks Professor, you really helped Wheeler out" he said, Banner smiled "It was nothing, I'm always happy to help" said Banner.

Over at the port Chazz boarded his family's yacht, after all of his bags was put safely below deck the yacht set off, Chazz took one last look to duel academy thinking "_If I ever come back here you will all remember me as Chazz the king of duelling_".


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Jaden was walking to the cafeteria with Syrus "You know Sy, I've got a good feeling today" he said, "Why, what do you mean" asked Syrus, "I'm just saying, I know I'll get the golden eggwich today", Syrus smiled "Jaden they only put one of those in the basket a day, what makes you so sure you'll get it", "It's just a feeling" said Jaden.

As they was walking the school's speakers turn on and they heard Crowler's voice making an announcement "All Obelisk blue students report to classroom 4B immediately", "What do you think that's about" asked Syrus, "Who cares, I want to get to the cafeteria before someone gets the golden eggwich" said Jaden.

Once they reached the cafeteria they quickly purchased a mystery sandwich each then sat down with Chumley who was eating a grilled cheese sandwich, Jaden unwrapped his sandwich and bit into it only to get a disappointed look on his face "Yuck, I got lettuce and cucumber, what about you Sy", "I got tuna" said Syrus looking quite happy.

Jaden looked at the mystery sandwich box "I wonder who got the golden eggwich today" he said, "Actually, no one's got that sandwich for the past ten days" came a voice, the three turned to see Ms Dorothy, a plump woman with brown hair and glasses who ran the cafeteria and card shop.

"What do you mean, did the chickens stop laying golden eggs" asked Syrus, "No, I've been making the golden eggwich but no one's been getting it even when there's no sandwiches left" said Dorothy.

"Wait but that means, SOMEONE'S BEEN STEALING THEM!" shouted Jaden so loudly that everyone in the cafeteria looked at him before returning to their meals, "Jaden there's no proof that that's true" said Syrus, "Actually, I think he's right, every morning when I come in to looks like someone has been there before me" said Dorothy.

"That's evil, who would steal our sandwiches" said Chumley, "And how are we supposed to stop them" asked Syrus, "I've got it, a stakeout, we all camp out in the cafeteria and when the thief come in we can catch him red handed" said Jaden.

"That's brilliant, I'll go set up somewhere to sleep" said Dorothy, "So, are you coming Sy" asked Jaden, "Sure I'll come, what about you Chumley" said Syrus, "Of course, I couldn't live knowing someone was stealing such a heavenly sandwich" said Chumley, "Great, I'll go see if anyone else what's to come" said Jaden running out of the cafeteria.

Jaden ran down the corridor when he saw Bastion walking towards the cafeteria "Hey Bastion are you busy tonight" said Jaden, Bastion looked confused "Why what's the matter" he asked.

"Well someone's been stealing sandwiches, so my and the guys are having a stakeout to catch whoever's doing it" Jaden explained, Bastion thought for a second "Well I don't have anything to do today, and I am pretty curious who would steal sandwiches, ok I'll join you" he said, Jaden smiled "Great, see you then" he said before leaving to see if he could find anyone else.

Jaden continued to look for anyone else to join the stakeout, as he approached classroom 4B he saw a lot of Obelisk students leaving among these students Jaden could see Alexis with Mindy and Jasmine next to her.

"Hey Alex you got a minuet" said Jaden, all three of them turned to Jaden, usually Jasmine would hate for a boy to talk to Alexis but ever since Jaden had saved her from Wheeler she had warmed up to him.

"What's the matter Jaden" asked Alexis, "Me and the others are planning a stakeout tonight to find out who's been stealing sandwiches, you want to come" said Jaden, Alexis sighed "Sorry Jaden, but Dr Crowler gave all of Obelisk blue extra homework, so I'm too busy" she said, Jaden looked disappointed "Well ok then, maybe next time" he said.

As Alexis and her friends left Jaden saw Robin leaving the classroom as well "Hey Robin, do you want to" "I've got homework too Jaden" said Robin as he began to head in the direction of the library.

All of the Obelisk students had left the classroom leaving Jaden by himself, "_Well I guess that's everyone I can ask, I'd better get back to the others_" he thought as he headed back to the cafeteria.

Later that day Jaden, Syrus, Chumley and Bastion was all in the cafeteria playing poker, it had gotten dark and most of the other students had probably gone back to their dorms by now.

"Full house, it looks like I win" said Bastion showing his cards, at that moment Ms Dorothy appeared from the kitchen carrying a try of food "I thought you guy might be hungry so I made some rice balls" she said.

Everyone stood up to see a stack of identical rice balls "Thanks Ms Dorothy, what's in them" said Syrus, "Well some are apricot some are crackers and the rest are salmon, but you'll have to guess which one you'll get" said Dorothy.

Everyone took a rice ball and began eating "I got salmon" said Jaden happily, "I got apricot" said Syrus with a smile, "Crackers for me" said Chumley, "I appear to have gotten salmon" said Bastion, "Crackers same as Chumley" said Dorothy.

After another hour of waiting Syrus and Chumley was starting to fall asleep, "Do you really think the thief is going to show up" asked Bastion, before anyone could answer they heard a loud noise nearby waking Syrus and Chumley up.

Everyone remained silent as a large figure entered the room and started looking though the sandwich basket, just as the figure chose a sandwich Ms Dorothy turned on the lights and everyone saw that the figure was a very muscular man with long black hair and only wearing a pair of tattered old trousers.

As soon as the lights was on the man ran at full speed out of the room, "Quick everyone after him" shouted Jaden, the group chased the man though the school and out the building, the man then started to run to the forest.

The group continued to chase the man though the forest until they reached an open area with a cliff and waterfall, everyone saw the man climbing the cliff already halfway up.

"STOP DAMON COME BACK" shouted Dorothy, the man stopped climbing and let go of the cliff falling down and landing on his feet, "Ms Dorothy you know this guy" asked Jaden, Dorothy nodded "His names Damon Taizan, and he knows better than stealing" she said.

"Yes, but me practice drawing, so me be better duellist" said Damon, "What, what's he talking about Ms Dorothy" said Jaden, "I don't know, Damon was a student at the academy last year, he used to always buy mystery sandwiches but he was always so unlucky at it, then halfway through the year he just vanished, I never know what happened to him" said Dorothy.

"Me not just bad sandwich drawer, me bad card drawer to, so me live here, become close to nature and learn to draw better" said Damon, "So why did you steal the golden eggwich" asked Jaden, "Final test, draw eggwich, me finally good drawer" said Damon.

"But Damon you can't just live out here forever, you have to come back" said Dorothy, "No, me live here, be better duellist" said Damon, "But, how's living out here going to make you better at drawing" asked Jaden, "Live here, be better duellist" said Damon.

"Ok, how's about me and you duel, and if I win you have to come back with us" said Jaden, "And if me win" asked Damon, "Then, I'll admit that your right and live out here with you" said Jaden, everyone was shocked "Jaden what are you doing" said Syrus, Jaden smiled "Don't worry I've got this" he said.

"Me accept, but duel disk broken long ago" said Damon, "Hey, he can use mine if he want's" said Chumley, Damon nodded and Chumley passed him his duel disk, Damon then pulled a deck of beaten looking cards from his tattered trousers and inserted them into Chumley's duel disk.

Jaden activated his duel disk and the duel began.

"I'll go first" said Jaden, "I summon Prisma in attack mode and end my turn".

E HERO prisma ATK 1700 DEF 1100 LIGHT warrior.

Damon started his turn "Me activate Smashing ground, destroy monster with lowest DEF", Prisma was destroyed, "Now me summon Masked sorcerer ATK mode and attack directory".

Masked sorcerer ATK 900 DTF 1400 DARK spellcaster.

Jaden LP 4000 – 900 = 3100.

"Masked sorcerer deals damage me draw card" said Damon as he drew a card, "Me end turn".

Jaden drew his card "I summon Heat in attack mode, and Heat gains 200 ATK for every Elemental HERO monster I control including itself" Jaden explained.

E HERO heat ATK 1600 DEF 1200 FIRE pyro.

E HERO heat ATK 1600 + 200 = 1800.

"Now I attack with heat" said Jaden, Masked sorcerer was destroyed "Then I play one card face down and end my turn".

Damon LP 4000 – 900 = 3100.

Damon started his turn "Me activate Hammer shot, destroy strongest monster" Heat was destroyed, "Me summon Tenshin attack mode, and for level 2 monsters Tenshin gains 400 ATK.".

Tenshin ATK 800 DEF 100 LIGHT fairy.

Tenshin ATK 800 + 400 = 1200.

"Now me play Double attack, by discarding one monster a monster with lower level can attack twice" said Damon as he discarded Airknight parshath, "Now Tenshin attack you twice".

"Not so fast I activate A hero emerges, now you have to choose one card in my hand and if it's a monster I can summon it but if it's a spell or trap it goes to the graveyard" said Jaden, Damon closed his eyes and thought "Me chose card on your left" he said, Jaden had a look of horror on his face as he sent his Miracle fusion to the graveyard and Damon's attack continued.

Jaden LP 3100 – 1200 = 1900.

Jaden LP 1900 – 1200 = 700.

Jaden started his turn "I play Polymerization to fuse Sparkman and Clayman to summon Thunder giant, now I activate Thunder giant's affect, by discarding the last card in my hand I can destroy you monster" he said as Tenshin was destroyed "Now Thunder giant can attack you directory".

E HERO Thunder giant ATK 2400 DEF 1500 LIGHT warrior.

Damon LP 3100 – 2400 = 700.

"I end my turn" said Jaden, Damon looked at his deck "_I can win this, I just have to draw Fissure, I must draw Fissure_" thought Damon, he drew his card and looked at the card to see Millenium shield.

"No, this isn't what I needed, I thought that all that training payed off" said Damon, "Hey, nice to hear you talking like a normal person, so was that whole Tarzen voice just an act" said Jaden.

Damon looked at Jaden in panic "No, I talk, I mean, me talk normal" he said, everyone looked at Damon clearly not convinced by his act, "Aw forget it, I play a monster in defence mode and end my turn" he said.

Jaden drew his card and smiled "Just what I needed, I summon Bubbleman in attack mode, and now my Thunder giant will attack your monster" he said, Thunder giant destroyed Damon's Gear golem the moving fortress.

E HERO bubbleman ATK 800 DEF 1200 WATER warrior.

Gear golem the moving fortress ATK 800 DEF 2200 EARTH machine.

"And now Bubbleman can attack you directly" said Jaden, Bubbleman attacked Damon.

Damon LP 700 – 800 = 0.

Damon fell to his knees "I can't believe it, all this time living out here and it didn't help at all" he said with tears forming in his eyes, Ms Dorothy approached him "Damon this is no way to learn how to draw, you have to come back I'm sure there are people who miss you" she said, Damon wiped his eyes and nodded "Ok, I could really use a shower, and a new shirt because living out here really got me ripped" he said.

The next day Jaden was in the cafeteria with Syrus and Chumley when they saw Damon, Damon was now wearing a Obelisk blue uniform, "Hey Damon, you want to see who can get the golden eggwich first" said Jaden, "Sure" said Damon.

The two bought a mystery sandwich each and Jaden was the first to take a bite only to look disappointed "I got tuna and sweetcorn, what about you" he said, Damon bit in to his sandwich "It's chicken and bacon" he said, "So neither of us got the golden eggwich" said Jaden.

Ms Dorothy who was nearby started to laugh "Sorry boys, but the golden eggwich is already gone" she said, "What, who got it" asked Jaden, "That girl over there" said Dorothy pointing to Alexis who was talking to Robin.

Jaden sighed "It figures, even after everything that happened, I still can't get that sandwich" he said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Alexis was walking to the cafeteria with Mindy and Jasmine, "I can't believe that Crowler set us so much homework, why does he always give us blue's more than the others" said Mindy, Alexis thought of what to say, it was true Crowler did always give Obelisk blue students more homework then he did Ra or Slifer.

"I think he doesn't what us to fall behind, because then he might feel embarrassed that his students are failing" said Alexis, as the three continued walking the school speakers turned on and everyone heard Crowler's voice "All Obelisk blue students report to classroom 4B immediately", "What do you think that's about" asked Jasmine, "I don't know, but we'd better get to the classroom quickly" said Alexis.

At classroom 4B all of Obelisk blue was gathered together with Dr Crowler standing in front of everyone "Ok student I have a very important announcement to make" said Crowler "Some of you may know this but most of you don't, many Obelisk students have been attacked after dark".

"The victims have reported that the attacker was some kind of duelling giant, and that he has been challenging then to duels and then he steals both their strongest cards and their jackets" Crowler continued.

"Because of this I am asking all of you to avoid going out at night if possible, and if any of you has any information then please report it to me immediately, now then I believe that you all have homework to do, and just because there is a duelling giant running around does not mean you will not receive detention for not completing it, dismissed" finished Crowler.

Mindy turned to her friends "What are we going to do" she asked, "I don't think there's anything we can do" said Jasmine, "Come on, the cafeteria will be closed by the time we get there, so I say we go to the library and get started on this homework" said Alexis.

The three left the room only to see Jaden running up to them "Hey Alex you got a minuet" he said, "What's the matter Jaden" asked Alexis, "Me and the others are planning a stakeout tonight to find out who's been stealing sandwiches, you want to come" said Jaden, "Sorry Jaden, but Dr Crowler gave all of Obelisk blue extra homework, so I'm too busy" said Alexis, "Well ok then, maybe next time" said Jaden looking disappointed.

After Alexis and her friends left, Robin who had hear what Jaden had asked Alexis walked out of the classroom "Hey Robin, do you want to" said Jaden "I've got homework too Jaden" said Robin before Jaden could finish and then he headed to the library to start his homework without another word to Jaden.

The library was now filled with Obelisk students all trying to complete their homework, Dr Crowler had demanded that they all write him a paper on all the Number monsters from Number 1 all the way up to 107, the paper must include every individual monster's names, rank and effect.

Alexis was sitting with Mindy and Jasmine, "I can't believe we have to do all this work before tomorrow afternoon" said Mindy, "I know but we've got to do a lot of work so we'd better get started" said Jasmine, and the three started work on their homework.

After many hours of working some of the Obelisk students had left to return to their dorms, "I'm getting pretty tired, I think it's time to head back" said Mindy, Alexis looked at her work, she was only at Number 88 Gimmick puppet of leo "You can head back, but I want to finish this work first" said Alexis.

Jasmine checked the time "But Alexis it's going to be dark soon, and you heard what Crowler said" she said, "Don't worry about me, I'm not afraid of some duelling giant, and I don't want to rush to finish this work in the morning" said Alexis, Jasmine wanted to argue but she know it was pointless so she and Mindy left Alexis to finish her work alone.

Finally Alexis finished her homework, looking up from her work she realised that all the other students was gone, "They all went back to their dorms" came a familiar voice, Alexis turned around to see Robin sitting at a table still doing his homework.

Alexis walked over to him "How are you doing" she asked, "Almost done, I just have to do Number 107 Galaxy-eyes tachyon dragon" said Robin, Alexis sat next to him and waited for him to finish.

Once Robin was done he wiped his eyes and breathed deeply "That work was a nightmare" he said "Well knowing Crowler he'll probably tell us to do the same with all the Chaos Numbers next" said Alexis.

Robin turned to look at Alexis and looked out the window "How long have we been here, it's already dark" said Robin, Alexis looked out the window and saw that he was right in was pitch black outside, "We'd better get back to our dorms, I'd hate to be tired for school tomorrow" she said and the two left the library.

As Robin and Alexis walked back to their dorms the two began to talk "So out of all the Number monsters which one is your favourite" asked Robin, "I don't know, I've never really thought about using xyz monsters before, but now that I think about it they could be useful in the event that I can't summon one of my ritual monsters" said Alexis.

As the two neared their dorms they heard a scream come from nearby, "What was that" asked Robin, "I don't know, but we'd better go see" said Alexis running in the direction of the scream with Robin not far behind.

Following the scream they found a Obelisk student on the ground with a giant figure standing over him, the giant appeared to be dressed in a combination of several blue jackets all sewn together making him look even bigger and covering his face.

The giant kneeled down and yanked the students duel disk off of his arm clearly hurting him in the process, the student clenched his arm in pain as the giant started to look through his deck.

"Hey, get away from him" shouted Alexis startling the giant coursing him to drop the duel disk and deck, the giant turned to look at Robin and Alexis and stared at them for a second before pointing at them and then at his duel disk which he then activated.

"I think he want's to duel us" said Robin then he whispered to Alexis "I'll keep him busy, you make sure that student's ok" Alexis nodded, "Ok duelling giant, if you like messing with Blue's try messing with me" said Robin activating his duel disk.

As soon as the duel started Alexis ran the Blue student and helped him up, as soon as he was on his feet he ran away at full speed leaving his duel disk and cards behind, "Your welcome" shouted Alexis sarcastically as she started to gather the boys cards together.

The giant took the first turn, first he summoned Giant orc in attack mode and then he played one card face down, after that he ended his turn.

Giant orc ATK 2200 DEF 0 DARK fiend.

Robin drew his card "first I activate the spell card Shrink to cut your monster's ATK in half, then I summon Evilswarm zahak in attack mode" said Robin.

Giant orc ATK 2200 – 1100 = 1100.

Evilswarm zahak ATK 1850 DEF 850 DARK dragon.

"Now attack his Giant orc" ordered Robin, Zahak attacked destroying Giant orc, "I end my turn".

Giant LP 4000 – 750 = 3250.

The giant summoned Chainsaw insect in attack mode, then he activated his face down card Skill drain, the giant had pay 1000 LP in order for skill drain to negate all monster effects on the field.

Chainsaw insect ATK 2400 DEF 0 EARTH insect.

Giant LP 3250 – 1000 = 2250.

The giant's Chainsaw insect attacked and destroyed Zahak, then the giant played a card face down.

Robin LP 4000 – 550 = 3450.

Robin started his turn "I activate Mystical space typhoon to destroy your Skill drain" said Robin, the giant activated his face down card Fake trap, Fake trap then destroyed it's self to protect Skill drain, "_This isn't good_" thought Robin, "I play a monster in defence mode and end my turn" he said.

The giant started his turn and summoned Indomitable fighter lei lei in attack mode, and used it to attack Robin's monster which was Purple poison magician and destroyed it.

Indomitable fighter lei lei ATK 2300 DEF 0 EARTH beast-warrior.

Purple poison magician ATK 1200 DEF 2100 DARK spellcaster.

"Nice try, but by destroying my magician you activated his effect, and since he's not on the field when his effect activates your Skill drain can't negate it, so now I can destroy your Chainsaw insect" explained Robin and Chainsaw insect was destroyed.

Without another monster to attack with the giant ended his turn.

Robin drew his card and smiled "I play a monster in defence mode, and one card face down, now I end my turn" he said.

The giant started his turn and summoned Armor exe in attack mode, then he used Lei lei to destroy Robin's monster which was Defender the magical knight.

Armor exe ATK 2400 DEF 1400 LIGHT rock.

Defender the magical knight ATK 1600 DEF 2000 LIGHT spellcaster.

Then the giant attacked Robin directly with Armor exe.

Robin LP 3450 – 2400 = 1050.

After the attack the giant ended his turn, "If your ending your turn then I'm activating my face down card Scapegoat" said Robin, as Scapegoat summoned four Sheep tokens to his side of the field in defence mode.

4x Sheep token ATK 0 DEF 0 EARTH beast.

"_That's strange, why didn't he use Scapegoat to defend himself from that last attack_" thought Alexis.

Robin started his turn "I summon Alexandrite dragon in attack mode, and now I equip him with the spell card United we stand, this increases my dragon's ATK by 800 for every monster I control, and thanks to Scapegoat I have five for a total of 4000 ATK points" said Robin.

Alexandrite dragon ATK 2000 DEF 100 LIGHT dragon.

Alexandrite dragon ATK 2000 + 4000 = 6000.

"Now my dragon attack Armor exe" ordered Robin, Armor exe was destroyed.

Giant LP 2250 – 3600 = 0.

The giant fell over in shock, "Now let's find out who this guy really is" said Robin as he approached the giant, "Stay away from him" come a voice from the bushes as a boy come running out and stood between Robin and the giant.

The boy was very short only about half of Robin's height, he had long dark green hair and had a yellow jacket showing he was in Ra yellow, "Brier, you was supposed to stay hidden" said the giant speaking for the first time, "I'm sorry, but I can't let these Obelisk's hurt you" said Brier.

Alexis looked at Brier and noticed he was wearing an earpiece, "Wait, have you been helping him duel" she said, Brier looked at Alexis angrily "So what if I have, you people deserve it" he said.

At this point the giant had removed some of his outfit revealing his face, he had an almost square shaped head and short brown hair, Brier turned to him "Beauregard what are you doing, now they know your face" he said, "And now we know his name as well" said Robin in a very matter of fact way.

"Now do you want to explain yourself, or should we just turn you into Crowler" said Robin, "As if you don't know, you Blue bastards are always bullying us Yellow's, thinking your better then everyone else" said Brier.

"What, since when has me or Robin ever bullied you" said Alexis, "I've never even meet these two" said Robin, "Well some other Blue's have been bullying us" said Brier.

"I won't lie, some Blue's are nothing but arrogant bullies, but most are nice people just trying to get along in school, so tell me out of all the people you attacked how many of them was actually guilty of bullying you" said Robin.

Brier was speechless for a minuet as he realised his mistake "Only two I think" he said sadly, "So what are you going to do with us" asked Beauregard.

Robin and Alexis began to whisper to each other about what to do, "What do you think, I mean I do feel sorry for them getting bullied all the time" whispered Alexis, "I know, but after what they did we can't just let them off with a slap on the wrist" whispered Robin, the two continued to whisper until they settled on an idea.

"Ok how's about this, we won't say anything to Crowler if you turn yourselves in and return all the card's you stole, maybe that way they'll go easy on you" said Robin, both Brier and Beauregard looked worried at the thought of this however they both agreed.

The next day Robin was in the cafeteria eating his lunch when Alexis sat down with him carrying a sandwich, "So, do you think those two turned themselves in" she asked, "If they didn't then I'm going straight to Crowler and telling him everything" said Robin.

Alexis took a bite of her sandwich and her eyes widened in surprise, "Wow, I think I got the golden eggwich" she said, "Lucky you" said Robin with a smile, out of the corner of his eye he could see Jaden over by the sandwich basket with a Obelisk student looking annoyed about something.

Suddenly both Brier and Beauregard entered the cafeteria, however they was both now wearing Slifer red jackets, Robin and Alexis approached the two.

"So, I take it that you two turned yourselves in" said Robin quietly enough so no one else in the cafeteria would hear, Brier nodded sadly "After last night we told Professor Sartyr everything, he told us how disappointed he was in us and demoted us to Slifer red, he said that he wouldn't let us come back to Yellow until we learn how to duel someone face to face with honour" he said.

Robin gave a slight smile, he know that if he was forced to tell Crowler what happened then Brier and Beauregard would have been expelled and at least this way the two now had a chance to redeem themselves.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Far away from duel academy, out in the middle of the sea, drifted the Princeton family yacht half sunk into the water, shortly after leaving duel academy the yacht had been caught in a terrible storm and was badly damaged.

Everyone on board was killed in the storm except for Chazz, the radio was destroyed so Chazz had no choice but to wait for help, however in his time waiting Chazz had run out of both food and water and was beginning to feel weak.

Chazz leaned on the edge of the yacht thinking about what led him here "_Stupid Crowler setting me up to fail, stupid Robin making me look bad in front of my friends, stupid Jaden ruining my reputation_".

Chazz stopped and thought more about that last name "_Jaden, I hate you, if I ever see you again I will reduce you too nothing, that's all you are nothing_", Chazz felt his anger reach it's peek "I HATE YOU JADEN" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Chazz pulled his deck out of his pocket and looked at each of his cards, "And you, each and every one of you failed me" he said to the cards, Chazz started to take each of his cards and ripped them up then throw them into the sea, "None of you are any good to me anyway" he said as he destroyed his last card.

After destroying all of his cards Chazz laid down on the deck on the boat, he hadn't had anything to eat or drink for the past two days and he was feeling tired, to make matters worse to was starting to get colder chunks of ice had started to appear in the water, "_I'll just go to sleep for five minutes_" thought Chazz as he shut his eyes shut fell into unconsciousness.

"Hey wake up" came a high pitched voice, "Come on boss wake up" said the voice, Chazz woke to find himself laying on a cold stone flour, he quickly jumped up realising that he wasn't on his yacht anymore.

Chazz looked around at his surroundings, he was standing on a stone path leading up to a large gold building with thick walls around it, everywhere else he looked he could see nothing but ice and snow.

"Hey are you ok boss" said the high pitched voice, Chazz turned around to see who was talking to him only to see that no one was there, "Hey I'm up here" said the voice, Chazz looked up to see a translucent Ojama yellow floating above his head.

Chazz fell over in surprise "What, what are you" he said, "What's the matter didn't you know you could see duel spirits boss" said Yellow, "What do you mean" asked Chazz, "Well boss it means you can see the spirits of monster cards" said Yellow.

Chazz stood up and walked away from Ojama yellow and towards the gold building, "_Maybe they have a phone I can use to call for help_" thought Chazz, as he walked down the path Ojama yellow followed next to him, "So, where are we going boss" said Yellow.

Chazz stopped walking "Why are you following me, and why are you calling me boss" he asked, "Well you've got my card so that makes you my boss doesn't it" said Yellow pointing to Chazz's pocket "What are you talking about, I don't have" said Chazz but he stopped when he put his hand into his pocket only to pull out a Ojama yellow card.

"How did I get this" asked Chazz, "I don't know, all I know is your my new boss" said Yellow, "_Not for long_" thought Chazz as he tried to throw the card over his shoulder, however no matter how hard he tried Chazz couldn't let go of the card, after several attempts Chazz gave up and placed the card back in his pocket then continued walking to the gold building.

After several minutes of walking Chazz reached the wall of the building, in front of him stood a giant door which was closed, Chazz approached the door and banged on it as hard as he could, "Hey is anyone in there, I need to use your phone" he shouted.

"I'm afraid they won't answer" said a voice, Chazz turned to see a man just off of the stone path sitting next to a fire with three small fish skewered and cooking in the fire, the man had short black hair and clearly hadn't shaved for a few days, he was dressed in worn and tattered clothing.

"What do you mean" asked Chazz approaching the man, "North academy won't let anyone in, at least not without a deck of at least forty cards" said the man, "_So this is North academy_" thought Chazz, "And how am I supposed to get any cards here, I don't see any shops nearby" said Chazz.

"There are cards scattered all around, on top of glaciers, inside caves, even inside water tight cases hidden under the icy water" explained the man, "And how many have you found" asked Chazz, "Thirty-nine, but I'm just too tired to look for another one" said the man sadly.

"Well I guess I should start looking" said Chazz as he started to walk away, "Wait, you can't go like that, you look half starved, here have some fish first" said the man offering Chazz a fish and a small canteen of water.

Chazz looked at the food and felt him stomach growl so he took the food and water and quickly devoured both, "Thank you" said Chazz for the first time in his life he truly felt grateful.

After thanking the man Chazz left to search for forty cards, "_Now I wish I hadn't torn up my old deck_" he thought, it didn't take long for Chazz to learn that finding forty cards was not going to be as easy as he thought.

On his search Chazz had to clime dangerously high and slippery glaciers, explore dark caves only to be attacked by bats, and dive into ice water and avoided being eaten by sharks, at one point Chazz was almost attacked by a polar bear only to escape by throwing his expensive watch in the other direction to distract the bear.

After many hours and hardships Chazz finally had collected enough cards to enter North academy, returning to the door Chazz could see the man was still there and appeared to have fallen asleep by the fire.

Chazz was about to knock on the door however he couldn't help but look at the man who had helped him earlier, sighing Chazz walked up to the man and tapped him on the shoulder waking him up.

"Oh it's you, how did your search go" said the man, "Well it wasn't easy, but I managed to find enough cards to enter" said Chazz, "That's good to hear, I wish you the best of luck in there" said the man.

Chazz smiled "I said I found enough cards, I didn't said I found forty" he said, "What do you mean" asked the now confused man, "I found forty-one cards, the extra one's for you" said Chazz pulling the top card from his deck and handing it to the man.

The man looked at the card with tears in his eyes, "You did this for me, thank you, thank you so much" he said as he hugged Chazz making Chazz feel very uncomfortable, the man let go and ran up to the door "Aren't you coming" he asked, "No, I think I'll make my own entrance later" said Chazz, "If you say so" said the man.

The man held his now complete deck in the air "I've finally got forty cards, you can let me in" he shouted, after a couple of minutes the doors opened and the man ran inside before the doors quickly closed again leaving Chazz outside.

Chazz sat down by the fire "_Nice work Chazz, now you only have thirty-nine cards_" he thought, despite knowing that he would have to search for another card Chazz couldn't help but feel good about helping the man, "_I guess I can just find another one_" he thought.

Why'll siting down Chazz put his hands in his pockets and was surprised to feel a card inside of one, Chazz pulled out the card and looked at it in amazement "_How did I get this, I'm sure I didn't find this card_" he thought, Chazz slipped the Inferno tempest spell card into his deck "_Well it doesn't matter, at least now I have forty cards_".

Chazz approached the door "Let me in, I have forty cards" he shouted, the door opened and Chazz walked inside, inside it was much warmer, there was a glass roof keeping the snow out and there was several wooden buildings all around, Chazz felt relieved to be out of the cold.

Suddenly about fifty people appeared all wearing ether brown or black coats clearly they was all North academy students, Chazz looked at the students and saw that the two in front was dragging the man who he had helped get inside.

Chazz was shocked to see the students throw the man to the ground "Leave north academy and never come back" said one of the students, Chazz stepped in between the man and the students "What are you doing, you can't just throw him out into the cold" he said.

Many of the students began to laugh at what Chazz said "Why not, he's weak, not even worthy of being called a duellist let alone staying at North academy, why shouldn't we throw him out" said one student.

"Well just because he's not a very good duellist that doesn't mean you can treat him like this" said Chazz, however even as he said these words he realised that he himself used to act just like these students when he was at Duel academy.

"Step aside" said a voice with a Russian accent, all the students stepped aside making way for a large young man with a small beard, "If you want to change his fate than first you must become king of North academy" he said.

"And how do I do that" asked Chazz, "You must defeat all of us, starting with the lowest and working your way up to me, Yuri Edogawa, Czar of north academy" said the large man, "Well if that's what it takes to reach the top then line-up" said Chazz preparing to duel all the students.

Chazz started to duel the students one by one, as the deck he had was made up of random cards some of which was very weak Chazz found himself struggling in many of his early duels, as time went on however Chazz learned to make up strategies on the go and to make the best out of what he had, eventually Chazz started duelling better than he ever had in his life.

Although he had many close calls Chazz managed to fight his way through all of the north academy students until the only one left was Yuri, "So Czar are you ready to be dethroned" said Chazz, "Don't be so sure, I have seen you duel so many times that I know your deck better then you do yourself" said Yuri.

Ojama yellow appeared on Chazz's shoulder, "Careful boss, this guy looks tough" he said, "Leave me alone" whispered Chazz quiet enough so no one but Yellow could hear him, "Now are you prepared to face the Czar of north academy" said Yuri clearly unable to see Ojama yellow.

The duel began with Yuri taking the first turn, "Too start with I activate Ancient rules, this lets me special summon Zoa from my hand, then I play one card face down and end my turn" said Yuri.

Zoa ATK 2600 DEF 1900 DARK fiend.

Chazz started his turn "I play a monster in defence mode and one card face down, then I activate Reload this lets me return my hand to the deck, shuffle it, then draw the same number of cards" he said as he drew three new cards then he ended his turn.

Yuri started his turn "I activate Metalmorph and equip it to Zoa, now I sacrifice both Zoa and metalmorph to summon Metalzoa from my deck, then I activate Monster reborn to bring back Zoa" said Yuri.

Metalzoa ATK 3000 DEF 2300 DARK machine.

"Now Zoa destroy his monster" said Yuri, Zoa attacked destroyed Chazz's monster which was Ojama yellow, the Ojama yellow spirit next to Chazz started to cry at seeing himself get destroyed.

Ojama yellow ATK 0 DEF 1000 EARTH beast.

"Now Metalzoa attack him directly" Metalzoa attacked Chazz reducing his LP, "I activate my face down card Inferno tempest, I can only use this card when I lose 3000 or more LP in one attack, now we both have too banish all monsters in our decks and graveyards" said Chazz, "It doesn't matter, my two monsters are strong enough to win this duel on my next turn" said Yuri.

Chazz LP 4000 – 3000 =1000.

"I'm afraid you won't be having another turn" said Chazz as he started his turn, "I summon Gren maju da eiza in attack mode, and for every one of my card that has been banished Gren maju gains 400 ATK and DEF points, and I have twenty-one".

Gren maju de eiza ATK ? DEF ? FIRE fiend.

Gren maju de eiza ATK 0 + 8400 = 8400 DEF 0 + 8400 = 8400.

"Now Gren maju destroy Zoa" ordered Chazz, Gren maju destroyed Zoa.

Yuri LP 4000 – 5800 = 0.

Yuri and the rest of the students stared at Chazz in amazement, "Very good Chazz, it seems I was right about you" came a familiar voice, Chazz turned to see the man he had helped only now he was wearing a smart suit and had shaved the stubble from his face.

"What are you talking about" asked Chazz in confusion, "I'm sorry, allow me to introduce myself, I am Chancellor Ichinose Foster head of North academy" said the man, "I found you paced out on your yacht and immediately recognised you, so I set up this little challenge to see if you really are as good as they say" Foster continued.

"So all this was a test" said Chazz, "Yes and you have passed my expectations, and now Chazz I would like to offer you a place here at North academy as our new top student" said Foster.

Chazz looked around and noticed that all the students was bowing to him in respect as if he was a king, Chazz thought about Foster's offer then with a smile he said "I accept".


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

At duel academy the winter holidays had started, most of the students boarded boats to return home for the holidays with only a small number of students choosing to stay at the academy, the students who stayed would not have any classes and could use this time to relax.

Alexis was saying goodbye to Mindy and Jasmine who was both going home for the holidays, "Are you sure you don't want to come Alexis, you could stay at my house" asked Jasmine, "I really don't want to be a bother to your family, don't worry about me, I'll be fine here" said Alexis.

Jasmine know it was pointless to argue with Alexis so she boarded the ship with Mindy and waved to Alexis as the ship set sail, as Alexis waved goodbye to her friends she could see some other people she know on the boat as well, she could see both Chumley and Bastion on different parts of the ship clearly both of they was going home to see their families.

Alexis waited until the boat was out of sight before leaving the port, as she walked along the beaten path she began to wonder what to do during the holidays and which students would choose to stay, "_Jaden always talks about how duelling is his life, I bet he's still here_" she thought.

As she continued walking Alexis remembered what Robin had told her about his family, "_I'm sure Robin's still here, it's not like he has anyone he can visit_" she thought sadly.

Continuing up the path Alexis saw Robin sitting on a bench and reading a newspaper with the front page talking about how Seto Kaiba had started building a new space station that connected to Kaiba Corp via a long tube.

Alexis sat on the bench next to Robin, "It looks like Kaiba finally dug himself out of that hole that the Paradius company left him in almost a year ago" she said, "That tournament he held probably helped with that" said Robin closing the newspaper "So are you staying for the holidays" he asked changing the subject.

The two continued talking for a while until it started to rain, "That's a shame, I was enjoying talking to you" said Alexis as she tried to keep her hair dry, "If you want you could come over to the boys dorm and we can continue talking there" asked Robin, Alexis thought about Robin's offer "Ok, that sounds good".

The two quickly made their way to the boys dorm hoping to make it inside before it started to rain faster, once they entered the building Alexis was shocked to see that the boys dorm was just as beautiful as the girls, while the girls dorm looked like a fairy-tale castle the boys dorm looked like a kings castle.

"So, would you like a tour" asked Robin, before Alexis could answer they both heard a loud scream and saw a boy running at full speed towards them, the boy was too busy looking over his shoulder to look where he was going and ran straight into Robin knocking them both down.

"You'd better have a very good reason for doing that" said Robin a little angry, "He's coming, he's coming for me, you've got to help me" said the boy in panic, "Who's coming" asked Alexis, "He'll kill me, please don't let him get me" said the boy too frightened to think clearly,

Suddenly Robin slapped the boy across the face, "Feel better" asked Robin, the boy nodded holding his check where he had been hit, "Good, now tell us what's going on" said Robin.

After the boy calmed down Alexis made them all a cup of tea and the three sat down at a table, the boy introduced himself as Torrey Takadera he had shoulder length dark brown hair and silver glasses.

"It started a couple of days ago, me and my friends Isaka and Mukouda heard rumours that it was possible to summon the spirits of duel monsters and the three of us was curious so we decided to try it and see if it's true" explained Torrey.

"You tried to summon monster spirits, but those are just ghost stories aren't they" said Alexis although she couldn't help but remember what happened to Titan at the abandoned dorm.

"We thought so too, but after many failed attempts we finally summoned a spirit" said Torrey, "You summoned a monster spirit? Please tell me you only summoned a Happy lover" said Robin.

Torrey shook his head "We summoned Jinzo" he said, both Robin and Alexis looked worried by this, "During the ritual we heard a voice it said, I am Jinzo offer me three sacrifices and I'll shall be free, when he said that we thought he meant three cards so we agreed" explained Torrey.

"I'm guessing he wanted something a little more human" said Robin, Torrey nodded "First Isaka disappeared, then Mokouda vanished yesterday, and now I've been seeing Jinzo wherever I go, I even tried leaving the island but I could see him waiting for me on the boat" he said.

"So what are you going to do" asked Alexis, "I don't know, I saw Jinzo waiting for me in my room so I ran as fast as I could, and then I ran straight into you two" said Torrey, "Well I hate to tell you but I really don't know much about duel monster spirits, maybe you could ask Professor Banner I think he teachers a weekend class about them" said Robin.

Before Torrey could answer all the lights went out leaving the three in complete darkness and they all heard an electronic voice "Sorry but I can't let you do that" it said, suddenly Torrey scream in terror and Robin and Alexis heard heavy footsteps leaving the room.

Robin and Alexis followed the footsteps and saw Torrey being carried out of the dorm building by a slightly translucent green figure, "Come on we have to help him" said Alexis as she started to run after the figure with Robin not far behind.

It had stopped raining but now it was starting to get dark, the figure ran into the forest and Robin and Alexis followed, as they continued to chase the figure they noticed that as more time passed the figure was becoming more transparent.

After a long chase the figure finally stopped at one of the islands power stations that supplied electricity to the island, the figure throw Torrey to the ground knocking him unconscious, next to Torrey ley two other boys, one was short and the other wore glasses, they was most likely Torrey's friends.

Robin and Alexis stopped running and looked at the figure that was almost completely transparent now, the figure pleased what appeared to be its hand on one of the generates and electricity ran through its body.

As more power ran through the figure it slowly became less transparent and more solid, by the time the figure removed it's hand it had become completely solid revealing the figure to be Jinzo.

Jinzo looked at Robin and Alexis "You children should not have followed me, this does not concern you" he said in his robotic voice, "We're not going to let you take Torrey and his friends for your twisted sacrifice" said Alexis.

"These three made a deal to give me their souls in exchange for seeing a monster spirit" said Jinzo, "Those three didn't know you wanted their souls, this whole deal is crooked" said Robin.

Jinzo was becoming annoyed "Leave now, or face the consequences" he said, "We're not leaving" said Alexis, Jinzo was silent for a moment "Now that I think about it with a couple more souls I could enter this world as a Jinza lord" he said.

"We're not giving you our souls" said Robin, "You don't have to, I can just take them" said Jinzo as duel monster cards appeared in front of him out of black smoke, "So who's first" he said.

Robin and Alexis turned to each other, "I'll duel him, I know I can beat him" said Alexis, "Alexis no, I've had more experience in shadow games then you, let me handle him" said Robin, "But Robin" said Alexis but before she could finish she was interrupted by Jinzo, "It doesn't matter who goes first, I'll defeat you both in the end" he said.

Robin and Alexis continued to discuss who should duel first trying to convince the other to let them go first, eventually Jinzo lost his patience "That's enough, I'll duel the male first" he said pointing to Robin.

"That's fine with me" said Robin walking up and activating his duel disk to duel Jinzo, "I'll go first" said Jinzo since he didn't have a duel disk Jinzo's cards just floated in front of him and he seemed to place them on an invisible table.

"To start with I summon Mystic tomato in attack mode and end my turn" said Jinzo.

Mystic tomato ATK 1400 DEF 1100 DARK plant.

Robin started his turn "_If I attack his Mystic tomato he'll be able to summon a new monster, but if I don't attack he'll just use the tomato for whatever he's planning, so I might as well attack and deal some damage to him_" he thought.

"I summon Maiden of macabre in attack mode and one card face down" said Robin, "Now my maiden attack his Mystic tomato", Mystic tomato was destroyed.

Maiden of macabre ATK 1700 DEF 0 DARK spellcaster.

Jinzo LP 4000 – 300 = 3700.

"Since you destroyed my monster I can summon another one in attack mode" said Jinzo as he summoned Jinzo 7 to the field, "Fine, but since my Maiden destroyed one of your monsters she gains a spell counter and 200 ATK points" said Robin.

Jinzo 7 ATK 500 DEF 400 DARK machine.

Maiden of macabre ATK 1700 + 200 = 1900.

Jinzo's turn started "I sacrifice Jinzo 7 to summon myself" said Jinzo as he stepped onto the field, "And I'll attack your Maiden" he said as he launched a ball of dark electricity at Maiden of macabre destroying her, Robin felt pain run through his body as his LP went down, "I end my turn" said Jinzo.

Jinzo ATK 2400 DEF 1500 DARK machine.

Robin LP 4000 – 500 = 3500.

Robin drew his card, "I summon Defender the magical knight in attack mode, and since I summoned Defender he gains a spell counter" said Robin as a spell counter was placed on Defender, "I end my turn".

Defender the magical knight ATK 1600 DEF 2000 LIGHT spellcaster.

"Pathetic" said Jinzo, "I activate Double summon this lets me normal summon two monsters this turn, first I summon Malice doll of demise in attack mode, then I sacrifice my Doll to summon Spell canceller in attack mode".

Malice doll of demise ATK 1600 DEF 1700 DARK fiend.

Spell canceller ATK 1800 DEF 1600 WIND machine.

"As long as I have Spell canceller on the filed all spell cards are negated, now Spell canceller attack his monster" said Jinzo, Spell canceller attacked Defender, "I remove Defender's spell counter to prevent his destruction" said Robin.

Robin LP 3500 – 200 = 3300.

"It doesn't matter now I attack you monster as well" said Jinzo as he destroyed Defender, "Now I end my turn", Alexis was getting worried Robin couldn't use spell or trap cards.

Robin LP 3300 – 800 = 2500.

Robin started his turn "I summon Alexandrite dragon in attack mode and attack your Spell canceller" said Robin, Spell canceller was destroyed, "Now that that's gone I activate Shard of greed and end my turn".

Alexandrite dragon ATK 2000 DEF 100 LIGHT dragon.

Jinzo LP 3700 – 200 = 3500.

"I summon Jinzo – returner in attack mode and play one card face down" said Jinzo, "Now I attack your dragon" Jinzo destroyed Alexandrite dragon.

Jinzo – returner ATK 600 DEF 1400 DARK machine.

Robin LP 2500 – 400 = 2100.

"Next Returner will attack you directly" said Jinzo, Jinzo – returner fired a small ball of dark electricity at Robin which hit him in the chest, Robin felt the pain of an electrical surge run though his body as he fell to one knee.

Robin LP 2100 – 600 = 1500.

"Robin are you ok" asked Alexis in panic, "I'm fine, I'll be fine" said Robin trying to convince himself more than he was her.

Robin stood back up, as his turn started a counter was placed on Shard of greed "I summon Assault wyvern in attack mode and attack Jinzo – returner" said Robin, Returner was destroyed.

Assault wyvern ATK 1800 DEF 1000 LIGHT dragon.

Jinzo LP 3500 – 1200 = 2300.

"And since Assault wyvern destroyed one of your monsters I can tribute it to summon a dragon from my hand and I chose Kaiser glider" said Robin as he sacrificed Assault wyvern to special summon Kaiser glider.

Kaiser glider ATK 2400 DEF 2200 LIGHT dragon.

"Because of Kaiser glider's effect he can't be destroyed by a monster with equal ATK points, so I'll use him to attack you" said Robin, Kaiser glider attacked Jinzo sending him flying backwards off of the field.

Jinzo was now back where he began the duel standing just behind his field, as he stood up both Robin and Alexis could see that Kaiser glider's attack had destroyed parts of his armour revealing robotics underneath.

"Don't think that this is over" said Jinzo as he started his turn, "I activate my face down card Royal decree, now even if I'm not on the field you still can't use trap cards" he said, "Now I play a monster in defence mode and end my turn".

Robin started his turn and a counter was placed on Shard of greed, "First I send Shard of greed and it's two counters to the graveyard to draw two cards" said Robin as he drew two cards and smiled.

"I summon Black fang magician in attack mode and use him to attack your monster" said Robin, Black fang magician attacked Jinzo's monster which was Machanicalchaser and destroyed it.

Machanicalchaser ATK 1850 DEF 800 DARK machine.

"Now Kaiser glider finish him off" said Robin, Kaiser glider attacked Jinzo with enough force to rip him in half, the machinery inside Jinzo's severed body parts started to spark as he slowly disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Jinzo LP 2300 – 2400 = 0.

After Jinzo disappeared Robin fell to his knees he could still feel the pain from when Jinzo – returner attacked him, Alexis ran to him to help him up, "Don't worry, I'll be fine" said Robin as he stood up with Alexis supporting him.

Torrey and his friends started to regain conciseness, Torrey looked at Robin and Alexis "What happened, where's Jinzo" he asked "I think I might of killed him, just promise me you three won't summon anymore spirits, because I don't think I can go through that again" said Robin, Torrey nodded in agreement.

Isaka was weak after being gone for two days so Torrey and Mukouda had to help him back to the dorm, by the time they reached the boys dorm Robin had recovered enough that Alexis didn't have to support him anymore.

"Well when we planned to spend some time together I didn't think any of this would happen" said Alexis, "Sorry the day turned out like this, but the holidays have only just started, if you want we can still spend some time together before school starts again" said Robin.

Alexis smiled "I'd like that" she said before she turned around and started to head back to her own dorm hoping to make it back before curfew.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

At the Slifer dorm Jaden and Syrus was in the dining room duelling each other, they had decided not to use their duel disks and was playing on the table with a couple of playmats instead.

Syrus was supposed to go home for the holidays but had received an email from his parents two days before the holidays telling him that they was visiting his uncle in America and he would have to stay at Duel academy.

Jaden was currently wining the duel, but it was Syrus's turn next.

Jaden LP 1800.

Jaden's field E HERO flame wingman (attack mode) one card face down two cards in hand.

Syrus LP 600.

Syrus's field Gyroid (face up defence mode) three cards in hand.

Syrus drew his card and saw that he just drew Power bond, Syrus was about to use the card when he remembered what his brother had told him "_You're not ready to play that card, you'll never be ready until you learn the difference between playing a card and using a card, now never play that card until you're ready_".

The memory hurt Syrus to the core, "_Why do I even keep this card in my deck, I'll never be ready to play it_" he thought sadly as he reached for the card next to Power bond.

"I activate Polymerization to fuse my Gyroid on the field and my Steamroid in my hand to summon Steam gyroid" said Syrus, "Now I attack your monster and end my turn" Flame wingman was destroyed.

Steam gyroid ATK 2200 DEF 1600 EARTH machine.

Jaden LP 1800 – 100 = 1700.

Jaden started his turn, "Sorry Sy, but I activate Miracle fusion to fuse Sparkman and Crayman in my graveyard to summon Thunder giant" said Jaden, "Now I'll use Thunder giant's effect to discard one card to destroy your monster", Steam gyroid was destroyed.

E HERO thunder giant ATK 2400 DEF 1500 LIGHT warrior.

"Now I attack you directory" said Jaden.

Syrus LP 600 – 2400 = 0.

Syrus dropped the cards in his hand in defeat and looked down at his feet feeling disappointed in himself, Jaden was about to comfort Syrus when he noticed one of the cards he had in his hand.

"Wait you had Power bond in your hand, why didn't you play it, it would have doubled your monster's ATK and you would have won" said Jaden clearly very confused, "I can't use Power bond, I'm not ready" said Syrus sadly.

"What do you mean" asked Jaden, "Zane told me that I'm not ready to play Power bond until I learn how to use it" said Syrus, "Syrus does your brother tell you things like that a lot" asked Jaden, "All the time, why?" answered Syrus.

Suddenly Jaden stood up and walked towards the door, "Jaden where are you going" asked Syrus, "I'm going to have a word with your brother" answered Jaden, Syrus jumped out of his seat and tried to pull Jaden back.

"Jaden you can't just walk up to Zane, he's the best duellist at the academe" said Syrus, "I don't care if he's the king of games, he can't just treat you like that", said Jaden, "But Jaden" said Syrus as Jaden walked out the door and towards the Obelisk boys dorm.

Syrus continued to try and stop Jaden the entire way to the Blue dorm but with no success, once they reached the dorm Jaden headed straight for the front door only to be stopped by two Obelisk boys.

"Hey Red this isn't your dorm" said the first, "Maybe he's gone colour blind" joked the second, "I'm here for Zane, so you two can tell him to get down here and face me" said Jaden with determination in his eyes.

Both Obelisk students burst out in laughter, "Have the cockroaches at your dorm laid eyes in your brain, a Slifer like you wouldn't last two minutes against Zane" said the first, "Actually I'll go tell Zane, he's going to get a kick out of this" said the second as he ran inside the dorm.

After a couple of minutes the Obelisk boy returned with Zane close behind him, "I heard someone wants to challenge me" said Zane, "Zane, I want to know how you could treat your brother the way you do" said Jaden.

"Treat him like what?" asked Zane, "Treat him like he's nothing, what gives you the right to tell him what cards he can and can't play" said Jaden, Zane looked annoyed "I tell him those things because he's not a duellist, and he doesn't know how to use his own cards" he said.

Both Obelisk students was shocked at what Zane said "Zane, don't you thing that's a little harsh to say to your own brother" said the first, "Until he becomes a true duellist that's all I will say to him" said Zane with no emotion at all.

"You know it's no wonder Syrus has no confidents, with a brother like you I'm surprised he even has the courage to pick up a deck" said Jaden a little angry, "If he stopped duelling at least he'd stop humiliating me" said Zane.

"You know what you're not so great Zane, and I'm going to prove it, I challenge you to a duel" said Jaden, Zane chuckled "I'm impressed, you're the first person this year with the guts to challenge me, I accept" he said.

Syrus grabbed a hold of Jaden's arm "Jaden you can't duel Zane, he never loses" he said, "Stay out of this, he already challenged me" said Zane, Syrus stepped back with his head tilted looking at the floor unable to say another word.

Jaden and Zane stepped out into the open in front of the dorm building and took their places to begin the duel.

From his room Robin could hear the commotion, he close the book he was reading and stepped out onto his balcony to see what was going on, as his balcony was on the side of the building Robin couldn't see what was happening while everyone was at the front door.

However as Jaden and Zane took their places to duel each other they both came into Robin's view, "_Jaden's going to duel Zane? Good I could use a laugh_" thought Robin as he pulled out his phone to record the duel.

The duel started with Jaden taking the first turn, "I summon Elemental HERO wildheart in attack mode, and end my turn" said Jaden, Zane was clearly unimpressed.

E HERO wildheart ATK 1500 DEF 1600 EARTH warrior.

"I was hoping this duel would last longer, I'm sad to say I was wrong" said Zane, "I summon Proto – cyber dragon in attack mode, and while Proto – cyber dragon is on the field its name becomes Cyber dragon".

Proto – cyber dragon ATK 1100 DEF 600 LIGHT machine.

"Next I activate polymerization to fuse the Cyber dragon in my hand and Proto – cyber dragon to summon Cyber twin dragon" said Zane, "And I'll use my dragon to destroy your monster" Wildheart was destroyed.

Cyber twin dragon ATK 2800 DEF 2100 LIGHT machine.

Jaden LP 4000 – 1300 = 2700.

"And since Cyber twin dragon can attack twice in the same turn I'll now use him to attack you directly" said Zane, Cyber twin dragon attacked Jaden.

Jaden LP 2700 – 2800 = 0.

Jaden was in shock that he lost so quickly, he'd never lost a duel this fast in his life, Zane turned around and walked back inside the dorm building closing the door behind him.

Still standing on his balcony Robin was laughing, "_I can't believe it, one turn, he lost in one turn_" he thought, Robin watched the video he took of the duel, "_I can't wait to share this_" he thought.

Back on the ground Jaden hadn't moved since he lost to Zane, he was still in shock over what happened, Syrus watched Jaden standing there not moving a muscle, after watching Jaden lose like that he felt even worst about himself.

"Hey, your names Syrus right" said a voice, Syrus turned to see one of the Obelisk boys who had stopped Jaden from entering their dorm, "Right, I mean, I am" said Syrus nervously, "Look kid, I'm sorry about how your brother treats you, no one deserves that from their own family" said the Obelisk boy, Syrus gave a smile "Thanks" he said.

The Obelisk boy returned to his dorm leaving Syrus to lead a still shocked Jaden back to the Slifer dorm, "_Maybe Zane really is just being mean to me, even the other Obelisk students think he treats me badly_" he thought.

The next day Jaden entered the dining room to found several Slifer students all laughing at something, "Hey guys, what's so funny" said Jaden as squeezed passed them to see what they was laughing at.

Jaden was horrified to see that everyone was watching a video of his duel with Zane, "What someone was recording that duel, who put this video up" said Jaden in panic, "I don't know who put it up, but I think everyone on the island has seen it" said a Slifer girl named Scarlet who always wore red ribbons in her hair.

"Please tell me your kidding" said Jaden, "I'm going to be the laughing stock of the whole island".


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Inside the school sports hall Robin and Alexis was playing tennis against each other, Alexis was currently winning 4 games to 3 all she had to do was win one more game.

It was Robin's turn to serve and he hit the ball as hard as he could hoping that Alexis wouldn't be fast enough to stop it, Alexis had to dive in order to stop the ball and sent it back to Robin.

Though Robin could hit the ball faster and harder than Alexis could she was much more skilled and had both precision and technique on her side, the two continued to play and although they both had some close calls Alexis ultimately won when Robin missed what would have been an easy hit for her.

They was both breathing deeply as they sat down to regain their energy, "Good game, I had no idea you was this good" said Robin, Alexis grinned "I used to play all the time before coming to the academy, it's nice to have someone to play with" she said.

"So if you don't mind me asking, did you have to show that video of Jaden losing to the entire school" asked Alexis, "Actually I only showed that video to a couple of people, but you know how fast this kind of thing can spread, besides it was pretty funny" said Robin with a chuckle, Alexis couldn't help but laugh, she had to admit seeing Jaden who was usually so cocky get beat so easily was pretty funny.

The two decided to pack up their things and head to the showers, as Robin was about to pick up his bag he felt something hit him in the back of the head knocking him to the ground and almost knocking him out.

Alexis ran to Robin who was on the flour moaning in pain, the object that had hit Robin was a tennis ball that now lay next to him, Alexis looked in the direction that the ball had come from as she helped Robin to stand back up.

Robin was still dizzy and was very unsteady on his feet if Alexis wasn't helping him he was sure that he would fall back down, as his vision started to clear he looked in the same direction as Alexis to see who had hit him.

The two could see a boy standing on the other side of the tennis court looking directly at them, he had short brown hair and brown eyes, he was also wearing a tennis outfit and holding a racket in his hand, the boy looked to be about seventeen years old he was most likely a third year student.

"What are you doing, you could have hurt Robin" shouted Alexis, "He did" said Robin holding the back of his head where he got hit.

The boy began to walk over too them "I'm so sorry, but a beautiful girl like you shouldn't worry about him, there are other boys at this school who are far more rich, successful and handsome that you could be spending your time with" said the boy.

"I assume you're talking about yourself" said Alexis while clenching her fists, "Why how kind of you to notice" said the boy as he tried to take Alexis by the hand only for her to swat him away.

Alexis helped Robin over to a bench where he could sit down, "My dear, perhaps you don't know who I am, I am Harrington Rosewood, soul heir to the Rosewood sporting goods company" said the boy.

"So" said Alexis, Harrington was shocked "So, I have girls on their hands and knees begging me to date them" he said, "Well maybe you should go and find one of those girls" said Alexis.

Alexis checked the back of Robin's head and felt a large bruise forming, "Do you want to go and see Nurse Fontaine" she asked, Robin shook his head and said "No, I'll be fine".

Harrington was starting to become annoyed "Why do you care about him, what's he got that I don't" he said, Alexis turned to him looking annoyed as well "A likeable personality" she said.

Harrington was amazed, no girl had ever spoken to him like this before "Are you kidding, just look at me, I'm rich, I'm handsome, I'm the best tennis player in the whole school and I'm just as good of a duellist as Zane" he said.

"I doubt that" said Robin, "Your doubting me? Very well I'll prove it to you, I challenge you to a duel" said Harrington, Alexis placed her hand on Robin's shoulder to stop him from standing up "If you hadn't hit Robin with that tennis ball I'd be happy to watch him embarrass you in a duel, but after a hit like that I think he needs to rest" she said.

Robin felt like protesting but he had to admit that his head was still hurting were he got hit, "That sounds like a poor excuse" said Harrington, Alexis was starting to get angry "If you want to duel someone so badly, then you can duel me" she said, "That's fine by me" said Harrington with a smile.

Harrington walked to the other side of the tennis court and retrieved his duel disk from his bag, just as Alexis was pulling her duel disk from her bag she smiled at Robin "Don't worry I've got this one" she said, Robin smiled back to her "I know, truth be told I think this guy would have a better chance if he was duelling me" he said.

Alexis and Harrington took their places to begin the duel, "My dear, how's about we make this more interesting, if I win you have to go on a date with me" said Harrington, Alexis smiled "Ok, but when I win you have to leave both me and Robin alone until you graduate" she said, "That's a deal, now then I believe it's ladies first" said Harrington as the duel started.

Alexis drew her first hand and was disappointed to see that she hadn't drawn a single ritual monster, "I summon a monster in defence mode and play one card face down, now I end my turn" she said.

Harrington started his turn, "I summon Warrior dai grepher in attack mode and I also activate The A. force, this spell card will increase all my warrior monsters ATK by 200 for every warrior or spellcaster I control" he explained.

Warrior dai grepher ATK 1700 DEF 1600 EARTH warrior.

Warrior dai grepher ATK 1700 + 200 = 1900.

"Now Grepher attack her monster" ordered Harrington, Grepher attacked Alexis's monster which was revealed to be D.D. warrior lady, "Nice try, but when you attack D.D. warrior I can use her effect and banish both of our monsters" said Alexis.

D.D. warrior lady ATK 1500 DEF 1600 LIGHT warrior.

Both Warrior dai grepher and D.D. warrior lady was banished, Harrington looked very annoyed "I play a card face down and end my turn" he said.

Alexis drew her card "I activate Twin twisters, this lets me discard one card to destroy two of your spell or trap cards" said Alexis as she discarded Machine angel ritual to destroy both Harrington's The A. force and his face down card which was Sakuretsu armor.

"Next I summon Etoile cyber in attack mode and attack you directly, and when my Etoile cyber attacks directly she gains 500 more ATK for this battle" said Alexis as her monster attacked.

Etoile cyber ATK 1200 DEF 1600 EARTH warrior.

Etoile cyber ATK 1200 + 500 = 1700.

Harrington LP 4000 – 1700 = 2300.

After the attack Etoile cyber's ATK returned to normal, "I end my turn" said Alexis.

Etoile cyber ATK 1700 – 500 = 1200.

"I won't lose to a first year" said Harrington as he drew his card, "I summon Dark grepher in attack mode, and I'll equip him with the spell card Fusion sword murasame blade, this card will increase my monsters ATK by 800".

Dark grepher ATK 1700 DEF 1600 DARK warrior.

Dark grepher ATK 1700 + 800 = 2500.

"Now Dark grepher attack her monster" ordered Harrington, "Sorry but I activate my trap card Doble passe, this card changers your attack into a direct attack and then you take damage equal to my monsters ATK" explained Alexis.

Dark grepher attacked Alexis directly while at the same time Harrington took damage equal to Etoile cyber's ATK.

Alexis LP 4000 – 2500 = 1500.

Harrington LP 2300 – 1200 = 1100.

"That was a dumb move, you just lost over half your LP" said Harrington with a grin, "And you've lost almost all of yours" said Alexis, Robin who was still sitting on the bench smiled "_Harrington clearly doesn't know about Doble passe's second effect, Alexis can win this on her next turn_" he thought.

Alexis's turn started "Now I can use the second effect of Doble passe, it allows my monster to attack you directly this turn" explained Alexis as Etoile cyber attacked Harrington directly.

Etoile cyber ATK 1200 + 500 = 1700.

Harrington LP 1100 – 1700 = 0.

After losing Harrington throw his duel disk across the room in rage, "I always hated duelling" he said as he stormed out of the room.

Alexis walked over to Robin and sat next to him "How's your head" she asked, "Still sore, but I'll be ok" said Robin, Alexis was glad to hear that Robin was ok, but she did feel bad that he got hurt just because some other boy wanted to date her.

"So, we've still got a week before the holidays end, is there anything else you want to do" asked Robin, "Maybe tomorrow we can play volleyball, I just hope no one hits you in the head again" said Alexis with a chuckle.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The winter holidays had come to an end, boats docked at the pier bringing back all of the students that had left for the holidays, many students who had stayed on the island waited to greet their friends who was just getting off the boats.

Chumley left the boat and was greeted by Jaden and Syrus, "Yo Chum, how was your holiday" said Jaden with a big grin on his face, "It was nice, I got to spend some time with my dad" said Chumley.

"Does your dad still want you to work in his sake factory" asked Syrus, "Well kind of, he told me that he wishers me the best of luck and he hopes I can make my own way in the world, but if things don't work out there's always a place for me at the factory" said Chumley.

"Don't worry Chum, by the time you leave the academy I'm sure you'll be a great duellist" said Jaden, Chumley smiled although he was unsure if Jaden was right about him, the three left the dock and returned to the Slifer dorm to catch up on what had happened during the holidays.

"Wait your kidding me, Jaden really tried to take on Zane" said Chumley in shock, "Of course I did, I'm not afraid of any opponent" said Jaden with pried, "So who won" asked Chumley, at this point Jaden fell silent, "Zane won, in one turn" said Syrus.

Chumley had to hold in a laugh, "Hey, it's not funny" said Jaden, "Well looking back on it now, it was a little funny" said Syrus with a chuckle, Jaden was about to protest but instead broke out in laughter "I guess I did aim a little too high that time" he said.

After the three stopped laughing they continued to talk about everything they did during the holidays.

Alexis was happy to see Mindy and Jasmine again but a small part of her wished the holidays would last longer, "Hey Alexis" said Jasmine as she ran up and hugged her, "It's nice to see you too" said Alexis.

The three walked back to their dorm talking along the way "Alexis you'll never guess what" said Mindy as she moved some of her hair back to show she was wearing earrings "I got my ears pierced".

Alexis smiled, Mindy had wanted to get her ears pierced for years but her parents would always tell her no, "How did you convince your parents" asked Alexis, Mindy gave a sly smile "Well I didn't, they don't know I got them pierced yet" she said.

After arriving at their dorm the three decided to continue talking in Mindy's room, Mindy's room was like the other girls rooms except she had decorated her walls with posters of her favourite boy bands, and resting on her pillow was a teddy bear that she always slept with.

Mindy and Jasmine had both explained everything they had done during the holidays and was now asking Alexis what she did, "So Alexis, was it boring while we were gone" asked Mindy.

"Not really, I spent most of the time with Robin" said Alexis, as soon as she said Robin's name Jasmine's eyes widened, "WHAT, YOU SPENT THE HOLIDAYS WITH A BOY" she shouted, "What's wrong with that" asked Alexis, "But Alexis, he's a boy" said Jasmine.

Alexis sighed, she was beginning to wish that she hadn't told Jasmine anything, "Jasmine, I know you don't like boys, but Robin's really nice" she said, "Oh please, what do we even know about him" said Jasmine, "We'll know everything in a minuet" said Mindy.

Alexis and Jasmine turned to see that while they was talking Mindy had logged on to her computer, Alexis looked over Mindy's shoulder and saw that she was typing Robin's name into the search engine.

A page about Robin came up and Mindy started to read it, "Name Robin Thorn, father Julian Thorn, mother Maria Thorn, older sister Raven Thorn" she said, Alexis remembered what Robin said about his parents but he never mentioned their names or that he had a sister.

"Wow, it says here that when he was twelve he came 3rd in the junior national duelling championship" continued Mindy, as she read the next part Mindy's eyes widened, "Oh my god" she said in shock, "What is it" asked Alexis and Jasmine at the same time.

"It says that when he returned home the same day of the championship, he found his mother, father and sister all dead in the house" said Mindy, "Strangely the doctors couldn't find out what the course of death was, it was as if all three just dropped dead".

Both Alexis and Jasmine was shocked at what they heard, "Does it say anything else" asked Jasmine, Mindy continued to read "It says that he didn't have any immediate family so he was sent to an orphanage, but then one month later he disappeared along with all of his possessions" she said.

"The police searched for him but found nothing, then he reappeared three years later and applied to enter duel academy, and that's everything it says about him" said Mindy as she read the bottom of the page.

After Mindy finished reading Alexis couldn't help but feel guilty, she felt like she had invaded Robin's privacy, even Jasmine was wishing that they hadn't researched Robin's past, despite how badly she felt Alexis was still curious "_I wonder what he did during those three years he was missing_" she thought.

After leaving the boat Bastion headed straight to the Ra yellow dorm, he had spent a lot of his holiday time working on new strategies to defeat some of the best duellists in his year.

After arriving at his dorm Bastion was meet by Amy a Ra yellow girl who spent most of her time practising her cooking, she was half a foot shorter then Bastion and had long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Bastion your back, do you want to come to the dining room we're having a welcome back party, and I made some cookies" said Amy very nervously and with a blush forming on her face, "Sorry but I have to do some work first, but I'll join the party later" said Bastion not noticing the disappointed look on Amy's face.

Bastion entered his room and started to put the finishing touches on two decks he had been working on, after half an hour Bastion finished both of his new decks, "_There, I have one deck to counter Jaden, and one to counter Robin_" he thought.

After his work was done Bastion left his room and decided to join the other yellow students for their party.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Alexis was sitting on a bench near the lighthouse, sitting next to her was Robin who she had asked to meet her here, ever since she and her friends had learned about Robin's past Alexis had been feeling guilty and had been trying to find the right moment to tell him what she had done.

Alexis had made both Mindy and Jasmine promise not to tell anyone about Robin's past, she didn't think Robin would want people to know about his personal life, "So, what did you what to tell me" asked Robin.

Alexis was nervous to tell Robin the truth, "_What's he going to say to me, is he going to be angry, will he not want to spend time with me anymore_" she thought, "Alexis are you ok" asked Robin noticing how anxious she was.

"Robin I need to tell you something, I did something that I'm not proud of" said Alexis almost crying with worry, "Well you can tell me, maybe I can help" said Robin, Alexis swallowed hard and took a deep breath "Robin I'm really sorry, me, Mindy and Jasmine looked up about your past" she said quickly.

Robin's eyes widened as she finished her sentence, and he appeared to be staring off into the distance while in deep thought, Alexis closed her eyes dreading what his next words would be, "What, What did it say about me" asked Robin with what sounded like a hint of fear in his voice.

"It said that you came 3rd in the junior national championship, and what you found when you came home that day," Alexis said sadly, "Did it say anything else" asked Robin this time the fear in his voice was more noticeable.

"It said that you went to an orphanage but then you disappeared for three years, then when you reappeared you applied for a place here at Duel academy" said Alexis, "Is that all" asked Robin a little bit calmer than before.

"That's all it said" said Alexis still nervous, Robin breathed out in relief, he was about to say something to Alexis but before he could say a single word he heard a voice come from nearby "Robin Thorn, I've been looking all over for you" it said.

Both Robin and Alexis turned to see Bastion who looked very confident in himself, "What's the matter Bastion" asked Robin obviously annoyed that he was interrupted, "I would like to duel you" said Bastion.

"Can you come back later, we're a little busy here" said Robin, Bastion looked annoyed "I spent a long time building a deck to defeat you Robin, and I'm not leaving until I've tested it" he said sternly.

Robin clenched his fist in frustration, he know Bastion wasn't going to leave until they duelled "Fine, just make this quick" he said as he stood up from the bench, Alexis watched as the two activated their duel disks, she know that Robin was about to say something just before Bastion showed up and she was almost afraid to know what it was.

The duel started, "I'll go first" said Bastion, "I summon Solar flare dragon in attack mode and play one card face down, now I end my turn" he said, "And because I ended my turn Solar flare dragon's effect activates causing you to lose 500 LP"

Solar flare dragon ATK 1500 DEF 1000 FIRE pyro.

Robin LP 4000 – 500 = 3500.

"I summon Crusader of endymion in attack mode and attack your monster" said Robin as his Crusader attacked Bastion's Solar flare dragon, "I activate my trap card Gravity bind, as long as this card is on the field neither of us can attack with monsters that are level 4 or more" explained Bastion as Gravity bind stopped Robin's attack.

Crusader of endymion ATK 1900 DEF 1200 LIGHT spellcaster.

"I play a card face down and end my turn" said Robin.

Bastion started his turn "I activate Graceful charity this lets me draw three new cards and then discard two" he said, Bastion smiled at the cards he drew.

"I activate the spell card Dark room of nightmare, and now I summon Achacha archer in attack mode, and when Achacha archer is summoned you take 500 LP of damage" said Bastion.

Achacha archer ATH 1200 DEF 600 FIRE warrior.

Robin LP 3500 – 500 = 3000.

"And because you just took effect damage Dark room of nightmare will activate and deal an extra 300 points of damage" explained Bastion, "Now I play one card face down and end my turn".

Robin LP 3000 – 300 = 2700.

Robin drew his card "I summon Skilled dark magician in attack mode, and now I use both of my level 4 monsters to xyz summon Kachi kochi dragon in attack mode, and because xyz monsters have rank's instead of level's their not effected by Gravity bind so I can use my dragon attack to attack".

Kachi kochi dragon ATK 2100 DEF 1300 EARTH dragon.

Kachi kochi dragon attacked Achacha archer, "I activate my trap card Backfire, now every time one of my FIRE monsters is destroyed you take 500 points of damage" explained Bastion.

Achacha archer was destroyed causing Robin to take 500 damage from Backfire and an extra 300 damage Dark room of nightmare for a total of 800 damage.

Bastion LP 4000 – 900 = 3100.

Robin LP 2700 – 800 = 1900.

"I activate my dragon's effect, by removing one xyz material he can attack again" said Robin as his monster attacked and destroyed Bastion's Solar flare dragon causing Robin to take another 800 points of damage.

Bastion LP 3100 – 600 = 2500.

Robin LP 1900 – 800 = 1100.

Bastion's turn started "I play one monster in defence mode and activate the spell Final flame, this card deals 600 points of damage to your LP, plus an extra 300 points from Dark room of nightmare for a total of 900 points, now I end my turn" he said.

Robin LP 1100 – 900 = 200.

Robin drew his card "I activate Heavy storm, this will destroy all spell and trap cards on the field" he said as all of Bastion's spell and trap cards was destroyed, "Next I summon Black fang magician in attack mode".

Black fang magician ATK 1700 DEF 800 DARK spellcaster.

"_Good now I've got enough power to finish this duel_" thought Robin, "Now Kachi kochi dragon attack his defence monster" said Robin, Kachi kochi dragon attacked and destroyed Bastion's monster which was revealed to be Fencing fire ferret.

Fencing fire ferret ATK 1700 DEF 600 FIRE beast.

Bastion smiled, "By destroying my monster you've activated it's effect, when Fencing fire ferret is destroyed I can destroy one monster on your side of the field and inflict 500 points of damage to your LP" explained Bastion as Kachi kochi dragon was destroyed.

Robin LP 200 – 500 = 0.

"Good you win, now leave us alone" said Robin, Bastion was confused he had expected more of a reaction when he won, still confused but unable to think of anything to say Bastion walked away leaving Robin and Alexis alone.

Robin waited until he was sure Bastion was gone before sitting down next to Alexis, as Robin sat next to her Alexis could feel her heart trying to beat out of her chest, ever since the duel started she had been dreading the moment it would end and she would have to face Robin.

Before Robin could say a word Alexis started to apologies in a slightly panicked voice "Robin I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have invaded your privacy, please don't be angry, I'm so sorry" she said, "Alexis" said Robin in a voice loud enough to get her attention.

"Alexis I'm not angry" said Robin, Alexis looked at Robin in confusion "What" she asked, "Alexis, what happened to my family isn't a secret, their deaths was so unusual that it was in all the newspapers, I think everyone in Domino city knows what happened" he explained.

Alexis couldn't believe what she heard Robin wasn't angry at her, she was so happy that she wanted to cry tears of joy, "Come here" said Robin as he pulled her into a hug, after a couple of seconds Alexis hugged him back relieved that she hadn't ruined her friendship with him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Jaden was in the duelling arena with Syrus and Chumley, he had been defeating different opponents all day and a large crowd of people had gathered to watch him.

Jaden was currently duelling a Ra yellow girl who used a Ghostrick deck, "Aright I attack your Ghostrick alucard with my E HERO tempest" said Jaden as Tempest destroyed the girl's monster and reduced her LP to 0.

The crowd cheered as Jaden won the duel and the girl walked away disappointed in herself, "Wow Jaden that's the 4th duel you've won in a row" said Syrus, "It's like your unbeatable" said Chumley.

Dr Crowler was sitting with all of the cheering students looking very displeased, when he had heard that Jaden was duelling in the arena today he had decided to watch in hopes of seeing Jaden lose for once, instead all he had seen was Jaden defeat every opponent he faced.

Jaden had a large grin on his face, with every victory he was becoming more confident and cocky he was starting to believe that no one could defeat him today, so far Jaden had defeated one Slifer, two Ra's and one Obelisk.

"So does anyone else what a duel" said Jaden, the crowd fell silent clearly no one wanted to duel him, suddenly Bastion arrived at the arena "I'll duel you" he said, Jaden smiled happy that he had another opponent.

"Ok Bastion which deck are you going to use" asked Jaden, "I'll be using a special deck I created just to defeat you" said Bastion, many students in the crowd started to talk amongst themselves surprised that Bastion would create a deck just to defeat one person.

"Wow a deck just to defeat Jaden, I don't know if you should be honoured or terrified" said Syrus, "Aright I can't wait, are you ready Bastion" said Jaden clearly not worried in the slightest.

For the first time today Crowler was starting to get excited, "_If Bastion built this deck to defeat Jaden then I might get to see him lose for once_" he thought feeling a little giddy, Jaden and Bastion readied their duel disks and with a flip of a coin it was decided that Jaden would go first.

Jaden started his turn "I activate Polymerization to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to summon Elemental HERO flame wingman" he said, "Now I end my turn".

E HERO flame wingman ATK 2100 DEF 1200 WIND warrior.

Bastion smiled as his turn started, "I summon Fusion devourer in attack mode and attack your monster" he said, Jaden was confused as Bastion's monster had less ATK points then his monster.

Fusion devourer ATK 1400 DEF 1200 DARK fiend.

Jaden was horrified when Fusion devourer destroyed Flame wingman, "When Fusion devourer battles a fusion monster the fusion monster's ATK becomes 0" explained Bastion.

E HERO flame wingman ATK 2100 – 2100 = 0.

Jaden LP 4000 – 1400 = 2600.

"Now I play one card face down and end my turn" said Bastion.

Jaden drew his card, "Wait, before you start your main phase I'm activating my trap card Non-fusion area, as long as this card remains on the field neither of us can fusion summon" said Bastion.

"Oh no, all of Jaden's strongest monsters are fusion monsters, now how's he supposed to win" said Syrus in a panicked voice.

"That doesn't bother me, I summon E HERO stratos in attack mode, and when Stratos is summoned I can add a HERO monster to my hand" said Jaden without a hint of worry in his voice as he added E HERO bladedge to his hand.

E HERO stratos ATK 1800 DEF 300 WIND warrior.

"Now Stratos attack his monster" said Jaden, Stratos destroyed Fusion devourer, "Next I play one card face down and end my turn".

Baston LP 4000 – 400 = 3600.

Bastion started his turn "First because you control a monster and I don't I can special summon Unknown synchron from my hand, second I normal summon Bicorn re'em in attack mode" he said.

Unknown synchron ATK 0 DEF 0 DARK machine.

Bicorn re'em ATK 800 DEF 1600 DARK beast.

"And now I'll use my level 1 tuner and my level 4 monster to synchro summon T.G hyper librarian, and because I used Bicorn re'em to synchro summon the top two cards of your deck go to the graveyard" said Bastion, Jaden sent the top two cards of his deck to the graveyard.

T.G hyper librarian ATK 2400 DEF 1800 DARK spellcaster.

"Now Hyper librarian attack Stratos" said Bastion, "Wait I activate my trap card A hero emerges, now you have to choose one card in my hand and if it's a monster I can special summon then I summon it to the field" said Jaden.

Jaden was starting to worry, the only cards he had in his hand was Bladedge and Bubbleman and he know that if Bastion chose Bubbleman then he was doomed, "I choose the card on your left" said Bastion, Jaden summoned the monster that Bastion chose which was E HERO bladedge in attack mode.

E HERO bladedge ATK 2600 DEF 1800 EARTH warrior.

"That doesn't matter, I can still finish my attack" said Bastion as his Hyper librarian destroyed Jaden's Stratos, "Now I end my turn".

Jaden LP 2600 – 600 = 2000.

Jaden drew his card "Aright I summon E HERO heat in attack mode, and for every E HERO monster I control Heat gains 200 ATK points" said Jaden.

E HERO heat ATK 1600 DEF 1200 FIRE pyro.

E HERO heat ATK 1600 + 400 = 2000.

"And now because he's the only card in my hand I can special summon Bubbleman to my side of the field" said Jaden as he summoned Bubbleman in attack mode.

E HERO bubbleman ATK 800 DEF 1200 WATER warrior.

E HERO heat ATK 2000 + 200 = 2200.

"Now then, Bladedge attack his monster now" said Jaden as Bladegde destroyed Hyper librarian, "Heat it's your turn attack Bastion directly", Heat attacked Bastion directly.

Bastion LP 3600 – 200 = 3400.

Bastion LP 3400 – 2200 = 1200.

"Now I'll attack with Bubbleman as well then I'll end my turn" said Jaden, Bubbleman attacked.

Bastion LP 1200 – 800 = 400.

Bastion started his turn "I activate the spell card Dark world dealings, this card lets us both draw one card but then we must discard one card from our hands" he said, both Jaden and Bastion drew and then discarded one card.

"Now I summon Junk synchron in attack, and when I normal summon Junk synchron I can special summon a monster from my graveyard that's level 2 or lower into defence mode, so I'll summon the card I just sent to the graveyard my level 2 Capshell" he said.

Junk synchron ATK 1300 DEF 500 DARK warrior

Capshell ATK 0 DEF 0 DARK fiend.

"And now because I just summoned a monster from my graveyard I can special summon Dopplewarrior from my hand" said Baston.

Dopplewarrior ATK 800 DEF 800 DARK warrior.

"And now I'll use my level 3 tuner and my two level 2 monsters to synchro summon Dark strike fighter in attack mode, and I'll use him to destroy your Bubbleman" said Bastion, Dark strike fighter destroyed Bubbleman.

Dark strike fighter ATK 2600 DEF 1800 DARK machine

Jaden LP 2000 – 1800 = 200.

Since Bubbleman was destroyed Heat lost 200 ATK points, "Now I end my turn" said Bastion as he closed his eyes knowing what was going to happen next.

E HERO heat ATK 2200 – 200 = 2000.

Jaden started his turn and smiled, "Ok then Bladedge destroy Dark strike fighter now" he said, Bladedge and Dark strike fighter was both destroyed, "And now Heat finish this duel", Heat attacked Bastion directly.

E HERO heat ATK 2000 – 200 = 1800.

Bastion LP 400 – 1800 = 0.

The crowd started to cheer as Jaden won the duel, Dr Crowler stood up from his seat and walked towards the exit, "_How disappointing, I hoped that Bastion would be the one to finally beat Jaden_" he thought as he left the area.

Bastion couldn't believe he lost, "How is this possible, all that planning, all that time analysing your deck, how is it possible I lost" he said, "Hey Bastion, thanks for the sweet duel, let me know when you want another one" said Jaden oblivious to what Bastion was saying.

After defeating Bastion Jaden decided to call it a day and returned to the Slifer dorm to rest, not long after Jaden left Bastion returned to his own dorm to start work on a new deck determined to one day defeat Jaden.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Chancellor Sheppard, Zane and all of the teachers was sitting in a large meeting room, Sheppard had requested that all of the teachers would attend this meeting and most of the teachers was very confused as to why they was here.

Sheppard stood up from his chair, "I would like to thank you all for coming here, I'm sure you are all wondering why I called this meeting" he said, all of the teachers nodded, "As you all know the yearly duel between Duel academy and North academy is drawing closer and I would like to discuss with you all who should represent us this year" he continued.

Many of the teachers was confused by what Sheppard had said, "Chancellor surely Zane is going to represent us this year, he is our best duellist" said Fontaine, " True, however I have been told that North academy is using a first year student, and after talking to Zane we have decided that it is only fair if we use a first year as well" said Sheppard.

Crowler was worried by this "But Chancellor, Zane is the reason that we have defeated North academy two years in a row, we can't afford to use someone else" he said, "I understand Dr, but this is Zane's last year and we can't rely on him forever, I think we should prove that we don't need Zane to win" said Sheppard.

"Now then, does anyone have any suggestions on who should represent us this year" asked Sheppard, "Jaden Yuki" replied Zane, "Yes Jaden is an excellent duellist, I'm sure he will not disappoint us" said Banner with a smile, "I agree Jaden is a fine duellist" said Sheppard.

Crowler began to panic "_No not Jaden, anyone but him_" he thought, "Wait Chancellor, surely there are better first year students then Jaden we could use" he said, "Well Dr if you can think of someone better that please tell us" said Sheppard.

Crowler started to panic again he hadn't thought this far ahead, "_Think Crowler, a first year who is better than Jaden, Bastion, no no Bastion lost to Jaden a couple of days ago_" he thought.

Crowler could see that the other teachers was watching him waiting for an answer, "Robin Thorn" he almost shouted before covering his mouth in shock at what he just said, "Yes Robin, he would be an excellent choice" said Fontaine, "I agree Mr Thorn has some of the highest scores in his year" said Sartyr.

"Well I believe that the only fair way to decide is for Jaden and Robin to duel each other, and the winner will represent Duel academy" said Sheppard, "It doesn't matter, Jaden will win regardless" said Zane.

"Now then we can hold the duel in two days, that will give those boys time to prepare, and time for us to organise the duel I want the entire school to see who will be representing them" said Sheppard.

"Professor Banner would you please inform Jaden of this duel, and Dr Crowler would you please inform Robin" said Sheppard, "Of course" said Banner with a smile as he left the room, Crowler left without saying a word.

On his way to the Obelisk boys dorm Crowler kept thinking about what he said, "_Why did I say Robin, Why, I hate that boy almost as much as I hate Jaden, Why did I say Robin_", however the more he thought about it the less he regretted what he said, "_Well at least Robin's an Obelisk, and he's not a slacker like Jaden, maybe he was a good choice_".

Jaden was lying in bed, it was still early in the morning and he hadn't bothered to get dressed yet, suddenly he heard a knock on the door, Jaden jumped out of bed and nearly feel over his duel disk which was laying on the flour.

Jaden opened the door expecting it to be a Slifer student but quickly closed it again when he saw Professor Banner, "Jaden are you ok" said Banner's voice from the other side of the door, "Just fine" said Jaden as he quickly put on his jeans.

After putting on his jeans Jaden answered the door, "Hey teach, what's up" he said, "Jaden I have good news for you, Chancellor Sheppard would like you to duel a special opponent in two days and if you win then you will be representing us against North academy" said Banner.

Jaden was overjoyed at what he heard "That's great, who am I duelling" he asked, "You will be duelling Robin" said Banner, Jaden became even more exited, he had been wanting to duel Robin again for ages and now he finally had his chance.

Robin was in his room sitting at his desk reading a book, suddenly he heard a knock at his door and walked over to answer it, Robin opened the door and saw Crowler standing there.

"Dr Crowler, how nice to see you" said Robin with a fake smile, "Mr Thorn, I have come to inform you that in two days you will duel Jaden Yuki for the right to represent Duel academy in our upcoming duel against North academy" said Crowler and then he walked away without saying another word.

Robin closed the door, "_So they want me to duel Jaden, good I've wanted to wipe that smile off his face for a while now_" he thought.

It didn't take long for the entire school to hear about Jaden and Robin's upcoming duel, it became very obvious that while the Slifer's was rooting for Jaden the Obelisk's was rooting for Robin, as for the Ra's they seemed to be split on who they wanted to win.

Jaden was sitting in the dining room eating a bowl of rice, "Jaden don't you think you should be preparing for you duel with Robin" asked Syrus who was sitting next to Jaden, "No not really" said Jaden with his mouth full of rice.

"But Jaden, I've only seen Robin duel a few time, but a lot of people say that he's really good" said Syrus, "Don't worry Sy, I'll just wing it like I always do, I mean what's the worst that can happen" said Jaden with a confident smile.

Over at the Obelisk dorm Robin was in his room with his entire deck laid out on his desk, "So are you sure your happy with your deck" asked Alexis who had offered to come over and help Robin prepare his deck.

"Yes, I think that should do, truth be told I've been meaning to modify my deck for a while now" said Robin, the two looked over his deck, Robin had removed several cards and added new ones, the biggest change was that he had removed all Dracoverlord and Dracoslayer monsters from his deck.

Robin began to gather his cards together, "Thanks for the help Alexis, I really appreciate it" he said, Alexis smiled "It was nothing, just promise me you'll win" she said, "I promise" said Robin.

The day of the duel had arrived, the entire school had gathered at the school's largest arena to see who would be representing them against North academy, on one side sat the Obelisk students and on the other sat the Slifer's with the Ra's sitting in the middle.

Everyone seemed to have their own opinion on who was going to win, "So Chumley who do you think is going to win" asked Syrus, "Are you kidding me, Jaden's got this in the bag" said Chumley confidently.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I was you" came a voice, Syrus and Chumley looked behind them and saw Brier and Beauregard the Ra students who had been demoted to Slifer, "Robin's a really good duellist, I don't think Jaden can handle him" said Brier, "Well Jaden always finds a way to win, no matter how good his opponent is" said Chumley though he was feeling less confident now.

Sitting in the middle of all the Ra yellows was Bastion thinking about who was going to win, "_Thinking about this logically, Jaden was able to overcome my specially made deck while Robin was not, so I believe that Jaden has the advantage in this duel_" he thought.

Alexis was sitting amongst all of the Obelisk blue students feeling a little nerves about the duel which was going to start in a few minutes, suddenly Zane sat next to her, "Nice to see you came to watch the duel as well" said Alexis, "I don't know why I bothered, I already know that Jaden's going to win" said Zane.

"You can't be serious, Jaden doesn't stand a chance" said Torrey the student who tried to summon a duel monster spirt, "I disagree, I think that Robin's the one who doesn't stand a chance" said Damon the boy who had been living out in the forest until just recently.

Everyone became silent as Crowler began to speak in to a microphone, "Welcome everyone to one of the most important duels of the year, as you all know the winner of this duel will be representing us in our duel against North academy" he said.

"Now then it's time to meet our duellists, first straight out of Slifer red we have Jaden Yuki" said Crowler, as Jaden walked out into the arena the Slifer student erupted into cheers, "And second from Obelisk blue we have Robin Thorn" said Crowler, The cheers from the Obelisk students was just as loud as the Slifer's as Robin walked out.

"Ok Robin, I hope you're ready to get your game on" said Jaden excited to start the duel, "Sorry Jaden, but this time it's game over" said Robin with a slightly sinister smile.

After a coin flip and a short talk it was decided that Robin would take the first turn, everybody in the room was silent eager to see who would win.

Robin looked at the cards in his hand and smiled, "_Perfect_" he thought, "To start I play a card face down, and then I summon Skilled white magician in attack mode" he said.

Skilled white magician ATK 1700 DEF 1900 LIGHT spellcaster.

"But he won't be staying long, because I'll tribute him so I can special summon Silent magician from my hand, and for every card in my hand she gains 500 more ATK points, and with that I end my turn" said Robin.

Silent magician ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LIGHT spellcaster.

Silent magician ATK 1000 + 1500 = 2500.

Jaden started his turn "Aright, I activate Polymerization to fuse" said Jaden, but before he could continue he was interrupted by Robin, "I activate Silent magician's effect, once per turn she can negate one spell card" he said, Polymerization was sent to the graveyard without using its effect.

Jaden was slightly worried by what happened, "Ok then, I play a monster in defence mode and one card face dawn" he said, then he ended his turn.

Robin drew his card which caused Silent magician to gain 500 ATK points, "I summon Breaker the magical warrior in attack mode" said Robin, Breaker gained a spell counter and Silent magician's ATK returned to 2500 because Robin only had three cards in his hand now.

Breaker ATK 1600 DEF 1000 DARK spellcaster.

Breaker ATK 1600 + 300 = 1900.

"Now I use Breaker's effect and remove his spell counter to destroy your face down card" said Robin, Breaker's spell counter was removed and Jaden's face down card which was revealed to be A hero emerges was destroyed.

Breaker ATK 1900 – 300 = 1600.

"Ok then Silent magician attack Jaden's monster" said Robin, Silent magician attacked and destroyed Jaden's monster which was revealed to be Sparkman, "Now Breaker attack him directly", Breaker attacked and then Robin ended his turn.

E HERO sparkman ATK 1600 DEF 1400 LIGHT warrior.

Jaden LP 4000 – 1600 = 2400.

Jaden's turn started, "Ok then I play a monster in defence mode and end my turn" he said.

Robin smiled as he drew his card, "I summon Defender the magical knight in attack mode" Defender gained a spell counter, as Robin still had three cards in his hand Silent magician's ATK remained at 2500.

Defender ATK 1600 DEF 2000 LIGHT spellcaster.

"Silent magician attack his monster now" said Robin, Silent magician attacked and destroyed Jaden's monster which was Winged kuriboh, Robin know that because of Winged kuriboh's effect he couldn't deal any damage this turn so he ended his turn.

Winged kuriboh ATK 300 DEF 200 LIGHT fairy.

Jaden started his turn and smiled, he had a plan that he hoped would work, "Ok I activate the spell card Skyscraper" he said, "Not so fast, I activate Silent magician's effect to negate your spell card" said Robin, Skyscraper went to the graveyard.

"That doesn't matter because now you can't stop me from activating Pot of greed, this lets me draw two cards" said Jaden as he drew two cards and grinned at what he drew.

"Ok now I activate Lightning vortex, now I can discard one card to destroy all face up monsters on your side of the field" said Jaden as he discarded Bladedge to destroy all of Robin's monsters.

Robin and the rest of Obelisk blue was shocked to see all three of his monsters destroyed by Jaden's spell card.

"Alright now I summon Ocean in attack mode, and I'll activate Miracle fusion to banish Sparkman and Bladedge from my graveyard to summon Plasma vice" said Jaden, the Slifer students began to cheer.

E HERO ocean ATK 1500 DEF 1200 WATER warrior.

E HERO plasma vice ATK 2600 DEF 2300 EARTH warrior.

"Elemental HERO ocean attack Robin directly" said Jaden, Ocean attacked, "Not so fast, I activate my trap card Blazing mirror force" said Robin as he activated his trap card, "Blazing mirror force?" said a very confused Jaden, it was obvious that he had never heard of this card before.

"Let me explain, first Blazing mirror force will destroy all of your monsters that are in attack mode" said Robin as both of Jaden's monsters was destroyed, "Second we both take damage equal to half of those monsters combined ATK", Jaden's eyes widened in panic as he realised how much damage he was about to take.

Robin LP 4000 – 2050 = 1950.

Jaden LP 2400 – 2050 = 350.

"So Jaden do you end your turn" asked Robin, Jaden looked at his hands, he had no cards on the field and no cards in his hand, he know there was nothing he could do now, "I, end, my, turn" he struggled to say.

The Slifer red's had become silent it seemed that they all know what was about to happen.

Robin started his turn, "I summon Assault wyvern in attack mode, and now my dragon attack Jaden" he said, Assault wyvern attacked Jaden directly.

Assault wyvern ATK 1800 DEF 1000 LIGHT dragon.

Jaden LP 350 – 1800 = 0.

As Jaden's LP fell to 0 the Obelisk student's erupted into a cheer that was almost deafening, even Crowler was cheering relieved to see someone beat Jaden, Jaden was in such a state of shock that he had to be led out of the arena by Banner who seemed just as shocked as he was.

"I don't believe it Jaden lost" said Syrus, Chumley was too surprised to speak, "_How is this possible, I thought for sure Jaden was going to win_" thought Bastion.

Alexis was cheering with the other Blue's, Zane who was still sitting next to her hadn't moved of said a word, he had been in a state of shock ever since Robin activated Blazing mirror force.

"Congratulations Robin Thorn, you will be representing us in our duel against North academy" said Sheppard who had stood up from his seat.

After several minutes Robin left the arena and thought about what was coming next, "_I don't know who is representing North academy, but something tells me that my next duel won't be an easy one_" he thought.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Chazz was at North academy duelling against Yuri, he had already defeated Yuri five times in a row but he wanted to make sure that he was ready for tomorrow when he and the other students would be leaving for Duel academy.

Since enrolling at North academy Chazz had changed his outfit significantly, he now wore a dark purple shirt, dark blue jeans, brown shoes and a long black jacket with a silver trim that was slightly tatted at the ends.

"Aright, Masked dragon attack Yuri's life points directly" said Chazz, Masked dragon attacked and reduced Yuri's life points to 0, "Chazz it up, Chazz it up" cheered the other students, Chazz smiled, Chazz it up was a cheer that the students had made up in his honour.

"I see that your skills have improved vastly" said Chancellor Foster who had been watching the duel, "Thank you Chancellor I owe it all to you and the teachers here" said Chazz, for a second Chazz remembered that he had never been truly thankful of anyone before coming to North academy.

"Your welcome, but there is something I want to give you" said Foster as he pulled some cards out of his pocket and handed them to Chazz, Chazz looked at the cards and his eyes widened in surprise, "Those are the Armed dragon cards, their incredibly rare and powerful, I thought they might be able to help you in the duel against Duel academy" explained Foster.

"Thank you so much, I don't know how I can thank you for this" said Chazz, Foster smiled "Just promise me that you'll do your best" he said.

Chazz thought about the duel against Duel academy, Chancellor Foster had chosen him to represent North academy and he wasn't planning on letting him down, then Chazz thought about who his opponent would be, he had been told that Duel academy was using a first year student and Chazz was sure that it would be Jaden.

Over at Duel academy Robin was also training for the school duel, he had just begun a duel against a Obelisk student named Belowski Motegi, Belowski was a short boy with black hair and grey eyes, he was wearing a light blue shirt and grey trousers.

"Ok dude I'll make the first move, I summon Nova summoner in attack mode, and then I'll play one card face down and end my turn" said Belowski.

Nova summoner ATK 1400 DEF 800 LIGHT fairy.

Robin started his turn, "I summon Alexandrite dragon in attack mode and attack your monster" said Robin, Alexandrite dragon attacked Nova summoner, "Hold on a sec, I activate my face down card Spirit barrier, thanks to this card I can't take any battle damage as long as I control at least one monster" explained Beloeski.

Alexandrite dragon ATK 2000 DEF 100 LIGHT dragon.

Nava summoner was destroyed, however because of the effect of Spirit barrier Belowski didn't lose any LP, "Since you destroyed Nova summoner I can special summon a LIGHT fairy monster with 1500 of less ATK from my deck, and I think I'll summon Mokey mokey" said Belowski.

Mokey mokey ATK 300 DEF 100 LIGHT fairy.

"I'll play one card face down and end my turn" said Robin.

Belowski drew his card, "Man you're in trouble, I activate the spell card Mokey mokey smackdown, now whenever one of my fairy monsters gets destroyed the ATK of all of my Mokey mokey's increases to 3000 for the remainder of the turn" said Belowski.

"Next I'll summon Victoria in attack mode and use her to attack your dragon" said Belowski.

Victoria ATK 1800 DEF 1500 LIGHT fairy.

Victoria was destroyed by Alexandrite dragon but because of Spirit barrier Belowski didn't lose any LP, because Victoria was destroyed Mokey mokey smackdown activated causing Mokey mokey's ATK to increase to 3000.

Mokey mokey ATK 300 + 2700 = 3000.

"Now Mokey mokey destroy that dragon" said Belowski, Mokey mokey attacked and destroyed Alexandrite dragon, "And with that I end my turn", Because Belowski ended his turn Mokey mokey's ATK returned to normal.

Robin LP 4000 – 1000 = 3000.

Mokey mokey ATK 3000 – 2700 = 300.

Robin started his turn, "I play a monster in defence mode and end my turn" he said.

Belowski started his turn, "I summon another Mokey mokey in attack mode, and since I can't take any damage I might as well attack" said Belowski, Mokey mokey attacked Robin's monster which was revealed to be Defender the magical knight.

Mokey mokey ATK 300 DEF 200 LIGHT fairy.

Defender the magical knight ATK 1600 DEF 2000 LIGHT spellcaster.

Mokey mokey's attack failed however Belowski didn't lose any LP, "Ok, I guess it's your turn" said Belowski.

Robin drew his card and smiled, "I activate my face down card Shrink this lets me cut the ATK of one of your Mokey mokey's in half, next I activate Heavy storm to destroy all of your spell and traps" said Robin.

Mokey mokey ATK 300 – 150 = 150.

Belowski began to worry as he watched his Mokey mokey smackdown and Spirit barrier get destroyed, "Next I'll summon Maiden of macabre in attack mode, now I'll use my two level 4 monsters to xyz summon Kachi kochi dragon" said Robin.

Maiden of macabre ATK 1700 DEF 0 DARK spellcaster.

Kachi kochi dragon ATK 2100 DEF 1300 EARTH dragon.

"Now then Kachi kochi dragon attack his Mokey mokey" said Robin, Kachi kochi dragon destroyed the weakened Mokey mokey, "Now I'll use my dragon's effect, and remove one xyz material so that he can attack again" said Robin, Kachi kochi dragon destroyed the other Mokey mokey.

Belowski LP 4000 – 1950 = 2050.

Belowski LP 2050 – 1800 = 250.

"I end my turn" said Robin, Belowski drew his card and sighed, "I play a monster in defence mode and end my turn" he said.

Robin started his turn, "Kachi kochi dragon attack his monster" he said, Kachi kochi dragon destroyed Belowski's monster which was revealed to be Herald of purple light.

Herald of purple light ATK 300 DEF 500 LIGHT fairy.

"Now I'll remove my dragons remaining xyz material so that he can attack you directly" said Robin, Kachi kochi dragon attacked Belowski directly and reduced his LP to 0.

Belowski LP 250 – 2100 = 0.

"Wow dude if you carry on duelling like that North academy won't stand a chance" said Belowski, "Thanks" said Robin, "So does anyone else want to duel me" he said turning to the students who had been watching the duel.

The next day Chazz and the other North academy students woke up early and meet Chancellor Foster outside, Foster was standing next to a large grey submarine that would be taking everyone to Duel academy.

"I am happy to see that you are all here, but before we leave I would like to say that no matter what happens today I am very proud of you all" said Foster smiling to all of the students.

Everyone boarded the submarine and then the journey to Duel academy began, everyone know that it would take several hours to reach their destination so they all tried to get comfortable.

At Duel academy everyone was ready for the arrival of the North academy students, some people had even started taking bets on who they thought was going to win this year.

Robin was sitting with the other Obelisk blues eagerly waiting to meet his opponent, Jaden was sitting next to Syrus and Chumley he was still disappointed that he wasn't representing Duel academy.

Finally a submarine began to rise up from the ocean and Chancellor Shepperd stood up to meet their guests, the submarine docked and Chancellor Foster was the first one out followed by all of the students.

"Nice to see you again Ichinoce, how have you been" said Shepperd as he and Foster shook hands, "Very well thank you, my new student had been showing much promise" said Foster, "I've been wondering who is this new student of yours that will be duelling today" said Shepperd.

Foster smiled "Chancellor Shepperd, I would like to introduce your and the rest of Duel academy to our finest duellist, Chazz Princeton" he said, everyone was speechless as they watched Chazz emerge from the group of students.

"So who will be representing Duel academy this year" said Foster, "Yes, representing duel academy is Robin Thorn" said Shepperd stumbling on his words slightly, Robin stepped forward to introduce himself.

After hearing Robin's name Chazz had almost gone into shock, he had been expecting to duel Jaden, "Now that introductions are out of the way, I suggest that we go inside, the duel will begin in a couple of hours, that will give all of our other guests time to arrive" said Shepperd, everyone agreed and followed him.

As they followed Shepperd some students began talking amongst themselves, "How did Chazz become North academy's top student" said a Ra girl, "I can't believe that Chazz would show his face around here again" said a Obelisk boy.

Yuri approached Chazz, "Chazz do you know this Robin" asked Yuri, Chazz nodded "He's one of the students that defeated me back when I came to this school" replied Chazz, "Don't worry, I've seen your skills improve immensely since you came to North academy, that boy doesn't stand a chance" said Yuri reassuring Chazz.

Alexis was walking next to Robin, "I never thought I'd see Chazz again, and he seems different then when we last saw him" she said, "Let's just hope that his skills aren't any different" said Robin.

Not too far away a helicopter that had Princeton written on the side of it arrived on the island, two men dressed in expensive suits climbed out of the helicopter, "So let's see if our little brother can make us proud for the first time in his life" said the older of the two.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The duel arena was being set up ready for the duel between Chazz and Robin, some of the students was already waiting in the stands wanting to get the best seats, all around the arena there was cameras that was being set up to broadcast the duel across the whole world.

One by one more people arrived on the island, some had arrived by boat and other by helicopter, these people had come from all over Japan just to watch the duel in person.

Robin was currently surrounded by the other students, most of Duel academy wanted to wish him good luck, "Good luck out there" said a Slifer, "Show that dropout how to really duel" said a Obelisk, one by one everyone said something encouraging.

Out of the corner of his eye Robin noticed that Zane was standing at the back of the crowd, Zane looked Robin directly in the eye and then left without saying a word, soon everyone started to leave so that they could still get a seat before they was all taken.

The only person who stayed behind was Alexis, "So how good do you think Chazz is now" she asked once everyone else was gone, "I don't know, but I doubt he could have become North academy's best student without improving since the last time we duelled" said Robin.

"You mean that time you wiped the floor with him" said Alexis trying to contain her laughter, Robin grinned "Yes, he wasn't very good back then" he said.

Before they could continue talking Dr Crowler appeared at the door, "Ms Rhodes what are you doing here" he asked, "I was just wishing Robin luck in the duel" said Alexis, "Well you should go and find yourself a seat or else they will all be taken" said Crowler, "Of course, bye Robin good luck against Chazz" said Alexis as she left the room.

"Now then Mr Thorn I hope that you are ready because the duel will begin shortly" said Crowler.

Chazz was busy looking though he deck, hoping to make some last minute improvements, Chancellor Foster had requested that no one was to disturbed Chazz so he could have some time alone to think.

Chazz was just putting his deck back together when he heard a knock on the door, "_That's strange, the duel doesn't start for another twenty minutes_" thought Chazz as he got up to answer the door.

Chazz opened the door and almost froze, standing at the door was his two older brothers Slade and Jagger.

Slade was the oldest of the three brothers he had a muscular build, black hair that reached the back of his neck and a small beard, Jagger was the middle brother, he had the slimiest build of the three brothers, a face that resembled a snake and short black hair, he was also carrying a silver briefcase.

Slade pushed Chazz aside and he and Jagger entered the room, Jagger then locked the door, "What are you two doing here" asked Chazz with the slightest hint of fear in his voice, "We came to see if our little brother can succeed for the first time in his life" said Jagger.

"As you know, us Princeton's are the best at what we do, I am at the top of the political world and Jagger is at the top of the financial world" said Slade, "But you Chazz have never achieved anything, you've always been the lazy one the weak one" said Jagger.

Chazz closed his eyes and wished that his brothers would disappear, "But now you've got a chance to prove yourself, prove to us that you are a true Princeton" said Slade, "You've failed in everything else, but maybe you can succeed in duelling" said Jagger.

Chazz opened his eyes as he realised what his brothers was talking about, "You want me to become a great duellist" he asked, "Not just a great duellist, we want you to become the greatest duellist in the world, like a true Princeton would" said Jagger.

"We've hired several camera crews to broadcast this duel across the whole world, so everyone will be watching when you win" said Slade, "But what if I don't win" asked a very nervous Chazz, both of his brothers stared at him as if he had said some type of horrible swear.

"You won't we've made sure of that" said Jagger as he placed the briefcase on a table and opened it, the briefcase was filled with powerful dragon cards all printed in the parallel rare variant, these cards could easily defeat most opponents in the hands of a skilled duellist.

"We spent one billion yen on these cards, so there's no chance of you losing" said Jagger, "You can use these cards instead of whatever crap you got from that frozen wasteland they call a school" said Slade.

Slade and Jagger both walked towards the door leaving the briefcase behind, "One more thing, don't disappoint us" said Slade threateningly, the two older brothers left the room leaving Chazz alone with the cards.

"Wow, I had no idea that your brothers was that mean, are you ok boss" asked a very concerned Ojama yellow who had just appeared beside Chazz, Chazz was too busy thinking about the cards in front of him to listen to the duel monster spirt.

Chazz looked at the briefcase filled with rare cards that his brothers had given him, then he looked at the deck he had built with the cards that Chancellor Foster had given him.

After almost two minutes of thinking Chazz picked up the deck that he had built at North academy and left the room ready to face Robin in a duel.

Jaden had been one of the first students to find a seat in the arena, next to him was Syrus and Chumley, all three of them was waiting for the duel to begin, "Man, when is this thing going to start" asked Jaden impatiently, "It starts soon Jaden, they just need to make sure that everyone's here" said Syrus.

"Can you two hold my seat, I need to run to the bathroom" said Jaden as he stood up "Sure thing Jaden, just hurry back" said Syrus.

Jaden ran as fast as he could to the nearest bathroom, just as he was about to go inside he heard some voices nearby, "Which room did they say it was" said the first voice, "It's the third door on the right, just remember to lock the door when we go in" said the second.

Jaden let his curiosity get the better of him and followed the voices, Jaden carefully peeked around a corner and saw two men dressed in suits walking towards Chazz's room, the men knocked on the door and then barged their way inside as soon as Chazz opened the door.

Jaden quickly ran forward and placed his ear against the door so he could heard what was being said on the other side, Jaden learned that the two men was Chazz's older brothers and they clearly had a very low opinion of Chazz.

Soon Jaden could hear that the men was about to leave the room so he quickly ran away from the door and hid inside the bathroom to avoid being seen, Jaden kept the door open a crack and watched Chazz's brothers walk passed him and towards the arena.

As soon as it was clear Jaden ran out of the bathroom and back to the arena so he could tell Syrus what he had heard, by the time Jaden returned the arena was now filled with people eagerly waiting for the duel to start.

Luckily for Jaden Syrus and Chumley had managed to keep his seat while he was gone, "Hey guys, you'll never guess what I just heard" said Jaden as he sat down, "Quiet it's about to start" said Chumley.

Jaden decided to tell his friends about what he heard later, as Jaden was watching Crowler step forward to make the opening announcements he suddenly felt a sense of discomfort run through his body as he realised the he had forgotten to go to the toilet.

The arena was completely filled, all of the seats had been taken and some people who had arrived late was forced to stand instead, Slade and Jagger was sitting in two reserved seats that was the closest to where Chazz would be standing.

Despite being one of the first to find a seat Zane had chosen a seat near the top of the arena where he would be out of everyone's way, Bastion was sitting only a couple of chars away from Jaden, Syrus and Chumley.

Because she had arrived a little late Alexis was unable to find an empty seat and instead was standing near the railing along will the other people who couldn't find a seat.

Chancellor Shepperd and Foster was sitting next to each other in reserved seats that would give them both the best view possible.

Dr Crowler walked into the middle of the arena holding a microphone in his hand, "Welcome all to the annual duel between Duel academy and North academy, the school that emerges victorious shall receive the academy trophy which they will keep until next year" said Crowler into the microphone.

"As I'm sure you all know both schools have chosen one of their students to represent them in this duel, so let's meat the contestants" said Crowler.

"Representing North academy we have Chazz Princeton" said Crowler, all of the North academy students began cheering "Chazz it up" as Chazz stepped into view and into the arena, Slade and Jagger only stared at Chazz with emotionless looks in their eyes.

"And now representing Duel academy we have Robin Thorn" said Crowler, Robin entered the arena and all of the duel academy students cheered, except for Jaden who was now crossing his legs trying not to think about his full bladder.

Though Robin didn't know how Chazz may have changed since he last saw him he was still confident that he could win, Chazz was feeling more anxious than ever before, he know that not only was all of North academy relying on him, he also know that he's brothers would most likely disown him if he lost.

Soon it was decided that Chazz would take the first turn and the most important duel that Chazz had ever taken part in began.

"Ok, I summon a monster in defence mode and end my turn" said Chazz as he took his first turn.

Robin started his turn, "I summon Crusader of endymion in attack mode and attack your monster" said Robin.

Crusader of endymion ATK 1900 DEF 1200 LIGHT spellcaster.

Crusader of endymion attacked and destroyed Chazz's monster which was revealed to be Masked dragon.

Masked dragon ATK 1400 DEF 1100 FIRE dragon.

"Thanks for that, when my Masked dragon is destroyed it lets me summon a dragon monster with an ATK of 1500 or less from my deck, and I think I'll summon Armed dragon LV3" said Chazz as Armed dragon LV3 appeared on his side of the field.

Armed dragon LV3 ATK 1200 DEF 900 WIND dragon.

Shepperd was shocked to see Armed dragon, "How did he get that card, did you give him that card" Shepperd asked Foster, Foster smiled and said "What can I say, I wanted to win this year".

Slade and Jagger looked annoyed "That's not one of the cards we gave him" said Jagger, "That idiot, he didn't take the cards that we gave him, how stupid can he get" said Slade while looking like he was about to murder Chazz.

"I'll play one card face down and end my turn" said Robin.

Chazz drew his card, "First I'll use the effect of my Armed dragon LV3, I can sacrifice my dragon to summon Armed dragon LV5 from my deck" said Chazz as Armed dragon LV5 appeared in the place of Armed dragon LV3.

Armed dragon LV5 ATK 2400 DEF 1700 WIND dragon.

"Next I'll activate the spell card Stamping destruction, because I control a dragon type monster this card lets me destroy your face down card and deal 500 points of damage to your LP" said Chazz.

Robin's face dawn card which was revealed to be Shadow spell was destroyed and Robin lost 500 LP.

Robin LP 4000 – 500 = 3500.

"Now Armed dragon destroy Robin's monster" ordered Chazz, Armed dragon destroyed Crusader of endymion.

Robin LP 3500 – 500 = 3000.

"Next I'll place one card face down and end my turn" said Chazz, "However because Armed dragon LV5 destroyed one of your monsters by battle this turn, I can now tribute him to summon Armed dragon LV7 from my deck" continued Chazz as Armed dragon LV7 appeared in the place of Armed dragon LV5.

Armed dragon LV7 ATK 2800 DEF 1000 WIND dragon.

Wow boss, you're really wiping the floor with this guy" said Ojama yellow as he appeared on Chazz's shoulder, "Thanks" whispered Chazz making sure no one could hear him.

In the stands Winged kuriboh appeared next to Jaden, "What's the matter little guy" asked Jaden who was still trying to ignore his need for the toilet, Winged kuriboh directed Jaden's attention towards Chazz, Jaden looked closely and noticed Ojama yellow on Chazz's shoulder.

"Wow, I would have never guessed that Chazz had a duel spirit too, guess you learn something new every day" said Jaden laughing, "Jaden who are you talking too" asked Syrus with a hint of worry in his voice.

Robin started his turn, "I play a monster in defence mode, and place one card face down, now I end my turn" he said.

Chazz started his turn, "First I'll activate my face down card, Dragon's rage, as long as this card remains on the field all of my dragon monsters can deal piercing damage" said Chazz as he activated his trap card.

"Now Armed dragon attack his monster" said Chazz, Armed dragon LV7 attacked and destroyed Robin's monster which was revealed to be Skilled white magician, because of Dragon's rage Robin still took damage.

Skilled white magician ATK 1700 DEF 1900 LIGHT spellcaster.

Robin LP 3000 – 900 = 2100.

"And with that I'll end my turn" said Chazz smiling, "Not so fast, I activate my face down card Scapegoat, this lets me summon four sheep tokens to my side of the field" said Robin, Chazz looked annoyed.

4x Sheep token ATK 0 DEF 0 EARTH beast.

Robin's turn started, "I equip my blue Sheep token with the spell card United we stand, this will increases my monsters ATK and DEF by 800 for every monster I control" said Robin.

Sheep token ATK 0 + 3200 = 3200 DEF 0 + 3200 = 3200.

"Now I'll switch my blue Sheep token into attack mode and attack your Armed dragon" said Robin. Armed dragon LV7 was destroyed, "Now I'll play a card face down and end my turn".

Chazz LP 4000 – 400 = 3600.

"Don't count on that saving you" said Chazz as he started hid turn, "I activate Level modulation, this card lets me summon a LV monster from my graveyard ignoring it's summoning conditions, but in exchange you get to draw two cards" explained Chazz as Armed dragon LV7 returned to the field.

Armed dragon LV7 ATK 2800 DEF 1000 WIND dragon.

"And that's not all, now I'll sacrifice my monster to summon Armed dragon LV10 from my hand" said Chazz.

Armed dragon LV10 ATK 3000 DEF 2000 WIND dragon.

"Now I'll use my dragon's effect, by discarding one card in my hand my dragon will destroy all face up monsters you control" said Chazz as he discarded Ojama yellow to destroy all of Robin's monsters, "Armed dragon attack his LP directly" ordered Chazz.

Armed dragon LV10 attacked, "I activate my face down card Shrink, this will cut your monster's attack in half for one turn" said Robin, Armed dragon finished it's attack.

Armed dragon LV10 ATK 3000 – 1500 = 1500.

Robin LP 2100 – 1500 = 600.

Chazz looked annoyed as he ended his turn.

Robin drew his card and smiled, "_This duel is over_" he thought, "I summon Keeper of dragon magic in attack mode" said Robin, many members of the audience was surprised as Robin summoned his monster, "_That's the card Robin used to beat me_" thought Crowler remembering the painful memory.

Keeper of dragon magic ATK 1800 DEF 1300 DARK dragon.

"And now I'll use my monster's first effect, this lets me discard one card to add Polymerization to my hand" said Robin as he discarded Buster Blader, "Now I'll use my monster's second effect, this lets me reveal one fusion monster in my extra deck to summon one of its fusion materials from the graveyard in face down defence position".

Robin revealed his Dark paladin so he could summon the Buster blader he had just sent to the graveyard, "And now I use Polymerization to fuse my Buster blader and Keeper of dragon magic to summon Buster blader the dragon destroyer swordsman" said Robin.

Buster blader T,D,D,S ATK 2800 DEF 2500 LIGHT warrior.

Chazz began to panic, he know that the monster Robin had just summoned was every dragon deck's worst nightmare.

"And now my new monster's effects will activate, first all dragon monsters you control are forced into defence mode and they lose their effects" said Robin as Armed dragon LV10 was forced into defence position.

"Second my Buster blader gains 1000 ATK and DEF points for every dragon on your side of the field and in your graveyard, that gives him a boost of 5000 points" said Robin, the Duel academy students cheered as Buster blader T,D,D,S's power increased.

Buster blader T,D,D,S ATK 2800 + 5000 = 7800 DEF 2500 + 5000 = 7500.

"Buster blader attack his Armed dragon" ordered Robin, "One more thing, Buster blader deals piercing damage as well" he added almost as an afterthought, Armed dragon LV10 was destroyed.

Chazz LP 3600 – 5800 = 0.

Chazz looked like he was close to tears as his LP hit zero, Chancelor Foster and the North academy students was all too stunned to say a word, nothing but cheers could be heard from the Duel academy students and teachers, Jaden had jumped out of his seat as soon as the duel was over and run to the nearest bathroom.

Slade and Jagger looked furious that Chazz had lost, suddenly Slade jumped out of his seat and ran towards Chazz, "Chazz you stupid bastard" shouted Slade, as soon as he was close enough Slade grabbed Chazz by the shirt and lifted him up ready to beat him within an inch of his life.

Yuri and several other North academy students began to run towards Chazz determined to help him, "Don't you know what you've done, you've embarrassed our family in front of the whole world" shouted Slade, the North academy surrounded Slade.

"Why didn't you use the cards we gave you" shouted Slade, "If I won this duel I wanted it to be with the deck I earned, not the one you gave my" said Chazz looking his brother in the eyes, this only made Slade angrier.

Slade was about to punch Chazz, "I wouldn't do that if I was you" said Robin who was also surrounding Slade, "Why not" shouted Slade clearly just as angry at Robin as he was at Chazz, "Because those cameras are still on" said Robin.

Slade looked around the room in horror as he realised that his attack on Chazz had been broadcast live across the whole world, Slade dropped Chazz and then quickly ran out of the room as fast as he could, closely followed by Jagger.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

After the duel and Slade's attack on Chazz, everyone had prepared for the closing ceremony.

Slade and Jagger had quickly left the island taking the rare cards that they had brought with them, Chazz had recovered from the attack and was currently talking to Yuri, Robin was being congratulated by all of Duel academy.

"Wow, nice work out there" said a Obelisk girl, "Now we've beaten North academy three years in a row" said a Ra boy, "Really, three years in a row, that's great" said a Slifer boy in amazement.

The group soon started to talk about some of the big moves that was made during the duel, thanks to this Robin was able to slip out of the room without anyone noticing.

A few minutes later Chazz was looking for Chancellor Foster, there was something very important he wanted to talk to him about, finally Chazz found Foster inside the library he seemed to be in deep thought.

"Sir could I speak with you for a moment" said Chazz as he entered the library, "Of course my boy, what's on your mind" said Foster with a smile, Chazz sat down and said "Firstly I'd like to apologise for disappointing you".

"Chazz you haven't disappointed me, you did your best and that's all I could ask from you" said Foster, "Thank you, Chancellor, but there is something else I wanted to talk to you about" said Chazz clearly saddened by something, "What is it Chazz?" asked Foster.

"Chancellor I want to stay at Duel academy" said Chazz, Foster was shocked by this "But Chazz why on earth would you want to do that" he asked, Chazz took a deep breath before responding "It's because I want to prove to myself that I can beat Robin and Jaden and everybody else here, and I can't do that if I'm at North academy".

Foster looked a little sad to hear this, "I understand Chazz, if you're sure this is what you want then I'll go and speak with Chancellor Shepperd" he said as he stood up and began to walk towards the exit.

"Sir wait" said Chazz as he pulled the Armed dragon cards from his pocket and held them out to Foster, "You should take these back, their yours after all", Foster smiled and said "No, you can keep them think of it as a going away present", Foster then left the library leaving a very surprised Chazz behind.

Sometime latter everyone had gathered together in front of the main building to watch the trophy be presented to Duel academy, the Duel academy students stood on one side and the North academy students stood on the other.

Shepperd and Foster stood in front of everyone with the trophy sitting in between them, the trophy was made of silver and was shaped like three duel monster cards all standing up and forming a triangle.

Ms Dorothy stepped forward with a microphone in her hand and spoke to everyone, "I would like to thank you all for coming here and for supporting your school during this event, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did".

"Remember it doesn't matter who won this year, what matters is that both sides did their best and that we all had fun", while most of the students seemed to agree with what Ms Dorothy said there was a few who clearly disagreed.

"That being said there has to be a winner and this year the winner in Duel academy" said Dorothy, the students of Duel academy began to cheer while the North academy students just clapped quietly.

Dorothy picked up the trophy and presented it to Shepperd, Shepperd took the trophy and Dorothy gave him a kiss on the cheek causing Shepperd to turn as red as beetroot.

Soon the North academy students began to board the submarine preparing to return to North academy, Yuri was about to climb inside when he noticed that Chazz was missing, Yuri turned around and saw that Chazz was leaning against a wall watching the others board the submarine.

"Come on Chazz don't you want to get a good seat" said Yuri, "I'm not coming" said Chazz, Yuri was shocked "What" he said in surprise, "I'm staying here" said Chazz.

"But Chazz you're the best duellist at North academy, we can't afford to lose you" said Yuri with tears forming in his eyes, "I'm sorry, but I want to stay here until I can defeat both Jaden and Robin in a duel" said Chazz.

Yuri was about to say something else but was interrupted by Foster "Now Yuri I know that it is sad that Chazz is leaving us, but if this is what he wants I say we should support him" he said.

As soon as the other North academy students heard that Chazz was staying at Duel academy they all ran out of the submarine to say goodbye, before they all reboarded the submarine they decided to give Chazz one last cheer, "Chazz it up, Chazz it up" as they cheered some of them began to cry.

Finally Foster wished Chazz good luck and then he boarded the submarine and set sail, Chazz watched as the submarine disappeared into the water hoping that he had made the right chose.

Everyone began to leave and return to their dorms, Chazz was just about to head towards the blue dorm when he was stopped by Professor Banner, "Chazz I'm happy that you have chosen to remain here at Duel academy, however there is something important I must tell you about where you will be staying" said Banner.

"What's the matter, did someone move into my old room while I was gone" asked Chazz slightly confused, "No it's not that, you see your technically a transfer student which means that you have to start in Slifer red" said Banner.

Chazz was left speechless as what Banner said began to sink in, he had only heard rumours about the living conditions of the red dorm and he hoped now more than ever that they was false.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Far away from Duel academy there was a gambling ship sailing across the ocean, in one of the privet room there was a young man who was watching Robin and Chazz's duel live on tv while counting his daily winnings.

The man had brown hair that almost reached his grey eyes, he was dressed in a white tuxedo with a black bowtie and there was something red sticking out of his front pocket.

The man looked up from his money and noticed that the duel was about to start, the man relaxed in his chair and decided to continue counting his money after the duel was finished.

Suddenly something on the tv caught the man's eye and he quickly grabbed the controller and paused the tv, the tv currently showed Robin about to start his next turn however the man was too focused on the crowd in the background.

The man was looking directly at Alexis who he could see was leaning against a railing while watching the duel, "Ma chérie so this is where you have been" he said in a heavy French accent.

The man pulled out his phone and began to make some calls organising a trip to Duel academy.

A few days later at Duel academy, life at the academy had mostly returned to normal, the students had finally stopped congratulating Robin at every chance they got, though Robin had found the attention nice at first he was happy that people was finally leaving him alone.

Chazz was not adjusting well to life at Slifer red, he had refused to wear an Slifer red uniform and had instead chosen to continue wearing his North academy outfit.

Even though he had been lucky enough to receive a room to himself he still found the room to be frustratingly small, he had also quickly become tired of only being served rice for his dinner.

To make matters worse his brothers had frozen his bank account preventing him from accessing any of his family's money.

It was now Saturday and everyone had the day to do whatever they wanted, Alexis and Jasmine was sitting under a tree doing their maths homework when they got a text from Mindy.

Alexis pulled out her phone and read the text, "**Guys there's this really cute guy that just came to the island, he's duelling a bunch of the other boys now, you've got to see him he's so dreamy**" the text said.

"Who'd be bothered about some boy coming to the island" said Jasmine hardly turning her attention away from her homework, while Alexis wasn't bothered about how handsome this boy was she was curious why he had come to the island.

Alexis stood up and began to walk towards the main building, "Hey where are you going" asked Jasmine, "I thought I'd go and see what all this excitement is about" said Alexis, "Wait for me, I'm coming too" said Jasmine not wanting Alexis to be too close to this boy.

Alexis and Jasmine reached the main building and after asking one of the other students found out which arena the boy was currently duelling in, once they entered the arena they saw a boy wearing a white tuxedo duelling a Ra student.

Alexis noticed that Robin was watching the duel and approached him, "Hey Robin, do you know who this guy is" she asked, "No idea, all I know is that he calls himself The gambler" said Robin.

The man had heard Alexis and Robin talking and quickly finished his duel then he walked towards them, "Is that my little ange I hear" he said in his French accent, now that the boy was closer Alexis seemed to immediately recognise him and her face turned to one of pure hatred, "What are you doing here" she said with venom in her voice.

The boy seemed a little surprised by the tone in Alexis's voice, "Now, now ma chérie is that any way to speak to an old friend" he said, this only make Alexis angrier "We're not friends Pierre" she hissed.

Pierre took Alexis's hand in his own, "Now don't say that, or have you forgotten about me so easily" he said as he attempted to kiss Alexis's hand, however Alexis pulled her hand away before his lips even touched her "Don't touch me" she said.

Pierre tried to hold Alexis's hand again but Jasmine stepped in-between the two preventing him from getting any closer, "Didn't you hear her, she said don't touch her" said Jasmine.

Pierre frowned and said "Alexis I know we did not leave each other on the best of terms, but I'm sure we can talk this out", "Just leave me alone" Alexis almost shouted as she stormed out of the room.

Pierre tried to go after Alexis but was stopped by Jasmine, "You keep this guy busy, I'll go and make sure Alexis is ok" said Robin as he left the room to go and find Alexis, "Sure thing" said Jasmine although her eyes widened a second later as she realised what she just agreed too.

After a short time of searching Robin found Alexis in one of the classrooms by herself, Robin could tell just by looking at her that she was still very angry, "Alexis are you ok" he asked, Alexis turned around to look at him sharply although she did calm down a little when she saw who had spoken to her, "No, No I'm not ok" she said.

"Do you want to talk about it" asked Robin, Alexis thought for a second, she seemed to be trying to decide whether she wanted to talk about this, finally she made her decision.

"That guy's name is Pierre Mitsuo, I meet him in elementary school, he was an exchange student from France, me and him did become friends and I taught him how to play duel monsters" Alexis said the last part with anger in her voice but she continued her story.

"He came from a rich family but he always wanted more so he started to persuade the other kids to bet their favourite toys on card games, however Pierre was so rich he could just keep playing until he won"

"Finally I got sick of it and challenged him to a single game of duel monsters where if I won he would have to give back everything he'd taken, I won, but not only did Pierre not give anything back he also stole my scarf, the one that my grandmother knitted me, the next day he moved back to France and that was the last time I saw him" said Alexis finishing her story.

"You mean until today" said a voice, Robin and Alexis turned to see Pierre standing by the door, clearly Jasmine had been unable to stop him, Alexis stood up "Why are you here" she almost shouted, "Why mon amour I am here for you" said Pierre fiddling with something red in his front pocket.

"Say the word and I'll throw him off the island" whispered Robin so only Alexis could hear him, Alexis was tempted to take Robin up on his offer until she noticed that the thing Pierre was fiddling with looked familiar, "Wait what is that" she said.

"This, this is just my porte-bonheur" said Pierre as he pulled the red thing out of his pocket revealing it to be a red scarf, "My scarf" said Alexis recognising the scarf, "Yes it has brought me such good luck over these past few years" said Pierre as he caressed the scarf.

"Give that back to me now" said Alexis clenching her fists, it looked like she was about to punch Pierre, "Why I would be happy to give this back to you, if you come back to France with me" said Pierre smiling.

"How's about you give that back to her and I don't hurt you" said Robin, Pierre seemed shocked and a little frightened by this "I'm sure we can handle this peacefully, perhaps a little wager" said Pierre starting to sweet.

"I've had enough of making bets with you" said Alexis with venom in her voice, Pierre looked nerves "But I think you will like this one, I propose a duel and if you win then I will return your scarf, but if I win you must come to France with me" he said.

Alexis couldn't believe she was actually considering this offer, "How do I know you won't just run away with it if I win" she said, "Ma chérie you wound me, do you really think I would do something so deceitful" said Pierre however Alexis was not convinced.

"He won't run away, I won't let him" said Robin making his voice sound more sinister for the second part, Alexis smiled a part of her hoped Pierre would try to run away just so she could see what Robin would do to him.

"Ok then Pierre, I'll duel you for my scarf" said Alexis, "Merveilleux, I will see you at the arena" said Pierre as he quickly ran out of the room wanting to get as far away from Robin as possible.

Alexis and Robin started walking towards the arena, "Just so you know, he users a coin flip deck" said Robin, Alexis nodded, she had expected Pierre would use some type of gamble deck.

Soon the two reached the arena and found Pierre waiting for them with his duel disk already activated, Alexis took her place to begin the duel and Robin moved to block the exit just in case Pierre tried to flee.

"I think I will go first" said Pierre as he started his turn, "I activate the spell Second coin toss, and I summon Abare ushioni in attack mode, now I'll use my monsters effect, it lets me flip a coin and if I call it right you take 1000 points of damage, but if I'm wrong I take that damage instead"

Abare ushioni ATK 1200 DEF 1200 EARTH beast-warrior.

Pierre flipped a coin, "Heads" he said however the coin landed on tails, "I think I will try again" said Pierre as he activated the effect of Second coin toss to flip his coin again, this time the coin landed on heads and Alexis took 1000 points of damage.

Alexis LP 4000 – 1000 = 3000.

Alexis started her turn, "I summon D.D. assailant in attack mode and now I'll use her to attack your monster" she said, Abare ushioni was destroyed, after this Alexis ended her turn.

D.D. assailant ATK 1700 DEF 1600 EARTH warrior.

Pierre LP 4000 – 500 = 3500.

"Mon amour I have missed seeing you duel" said Pierre as he started his turn, "I activate Double summon, this will let me normal summon two monsters this turn, and first I will summon Kryuel in attack mode".

Kryuel ATK 1000 DEF 1700 DARK fiend

"Second I will summon Twin-barrel dragon in attack mode, and when I summon this card I can flip two coins and if they're both heads I can destroy one of your monsters" explained Pierre.

Twin-barrel dragon ATK 1700 DEF 200 DARK machine.

Pierre flipped two coins, the first one landed on tails and the second one landed on heads, Pierre used Second coin toss to try again, this time both coins landed on heads and D.D. assailant was destroyed.

"Now then my monsters please attack my little ange" said Pierre, both Twin-barrel dragon and Kryuel attacked Alexis directly.

Alexis LP 3000 – 1700 = 1300.

Alexis LP 1300 – 1000 = 300.

"To finish with I place a card face down and end my turn" said Pierre.

Despite only having 300 LP left Alexis didn't seem worried, "I activate Twin twisters, this card lets me discard one card to destroy two of your spell of trap cards" said Alexis as she discarded Etoile cyber too destroy Pierre's Second coin toss and his face down card which was revealed to be Fairy box.

Pierre was starting to look worried without his Second coin toss, "Now I'll summon Senju of the thousand hands, and when I summon this card I can add a ritual monster from my deck to my hand" said Alexis as she added Cyber angel Idaten to her hand.

Senju O,T,T,H ATK 1400 DEF 1000 LIGHT fairy.

"Now I'll activate Machine angel ritual to summon Cyber angel Benten" said Alexis as she used the Cyber angel Idaten in her hand as a tribute to summon Benten.

Cyber angel Benten ATK 1800 DEF 1500 LIGHT fairy.

"Benten destroy Twin-barrel dragon" said Alexis, Twin-barrel dragon was destroyed, "And when Benten destroys a monster you take damage equal to that monster's DEF" she explained.

Pierre LP 3500 – 100 = 3400.

Pierre LP 3400 – 200 = 3200.

"Senju attack his Kryuel" ordered Alexis, Kryuel was destroyed, "Merci when Kryuel is destroyed I can flip a coin and if I call it right then I can destroy one monster on your side of the field" explained Pierre.

Pierre LP 3200 – 400 = 2800.

Pierre flipped a coin and called "Heads", the coin landed on tails much to Pierre's horror.

Alexis ended her turn, "I can still win, as long as lady luck is on my side" said Pierre as he drew his card, "Stop deluding yourself Pierre you're not lucky, if it wasn't for that Second coin toss you'd never win" said Alexis.

This seemed to anger Pierre "No I am lucky, I summon Gambler of legend in attack mode, and now I'll use his effect to flip three coins" said Pierre, "_All I need is three heads and I'll win_" he thought.

Gambler of legend ATK 500 DEF 1400 DARK spellcaster.

The three coins flew into the air and fell back down, "Mon dieu" cried Pierre as all three coins landed on tails, this forced Pierre to discard all the cards in his hand.

Pierre looked towards the exit but saw that Robin was still standing in the way making it impossible for him to make a quick exit.

Alexis's turn started, "Benten destroy his Gambler" she ordered, Gambler of legend was destroyed and thanks to Benten's effect Pierre took damage equal to his monster's DEF.

Pierre LP 2800 – 1300 = 1500.

Pierre LP 1500 – 1400 = 100.

"Now Senju finish this duel" said Alexis, Senju attacked Pierre directly.

Pierre LP 100 – 1400 = 0.

Pierre was stunned as his LP hit 0, "Ok Pierre now give me back my scarf" said Alexis walking towards him, Pierre quickly looked at the exit and at Robin who was keeping a close eye on him, he then looked back to Alexis who was now standing directly in front of him.

Sadly Pierre pulled the red scarf out of his front pocket and held it out to Alexis, "Please mon amour I only came back because I love you, we can be together if we try" said Pierre almost pleadingly.

Alexis wasn't swayed by Pierre's words at all as she took back her scarf, "Did you really think I would care about you at all after everything you've done" she said as she held her scarf in both hands making sure Pierre couldn't take it again.

Pierre seemed to finally give up and headed towards the exit, as he had given the scarf back Robin let him pass without conflict.

Alexis carefully placed her scarf in her pocket as Robin approached her, "So what now" he asked, Alexis smiled "First I'm going to wash this thing, god knows what Pierre was doing with it" she said.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

It was Wednesday and an official test was currently in progress, everyone was trying their hardest to win their current duel and earn a high score on their tests.

Robin was duelling an Obelisk boy named Raizou who was using a rock deck, the duel was relatively short with Robin having the upper hand the entire time, finally with one last direct attack from Kaiser glider Robin defeated Raizou.

Alexis was also duelling an Obelisk boy, this one was named Taiyou and he used a dragon deck, though Taiyou was in Obelisk blue he was nowhere near Alexis's level and he ultimately lost when Alexis attacked with Cyber angel dakini.

Bastion was duelling against Chazz, despite Bastion's best efforts he was unable to overcome Chazz's Armed dragon LV7 and lost the duel, it was clear that Chazz wanted to leave Sliver red as soon as possible.

Jaden was up against Belowski the Obelisk boy who used a Mokey mokey deck, while Jaden found it difficult to overcome Belowski's Mokey mokey smackdown he eventually won by using Elemental HERO core.

Much to his displeasure Syrus had been placed against Dimitri the Ra yellow student who always imitates other people's decks, today he was copying Joey Wheeler's deck, Syrus thought that he had no chance of winning but to his great surprise he defeated Dimitri by finally using the spell card Power bond.

Chumley was dulling an Slifer boy name Ryouta Katou who used a Skull servant deck, despite Chumley best efforts he ultimately lost the duel when Ryouta destroyed his Big koala with King of the skull servants.

Soon everyone had finished their duels and they all waited while their scores was sent away to be added up, "Hey Syrus nice work using Power bond, I said you could do it if you just tried" said Jaden patting Syrus on the back.

Dr Crowler stepped forward and called for everyone's attention, "Everyone I have existing news, Yugi Moto is going on a trip to India and he has been kind enough to allow his duel monsters deck to be put on tour around all the schools while he is away" he said.

Everyone immediately started to talk amongst themselves, many was excited by the chance to see Yugi's deck while some was more curious about Yugi's trip to India, the sound of everyone talking was so loud that Crowler had to rise his voice just to be heard.

"As I was saying, Yugi's deck will be arriving here Friday night and will be staying until Sunday, that will give everyone a chance to see it, however I must inform you that Yugi has decided to keep the god cards with him so those three cards will not be included" finished Crowler.

As soon as Crowler was finished everyone began talking again, some students was disappointed that they would not get to see the god cards while others was still existed just to see Yugi's other cards, out of everyone Jaden was the most excited.

The next two days at the academy became chaotic, hardly anyone seemed to be able to wait for Yugi's deck to arrive, if it wasn't for Professor Banner some of the students would have been camping outside the main building just so they could be the first ones to see the deck.

Finally Friday arrived and just as the sun was beginning to set a helicopter carrying Yugi's deck landed on the Island, Dr Crowler was waiting on the helipad as two men climbed out of the helicopter, one of them was carrying a silver briefcase.

"Greetings and welcome to Duel academy" said Crowler smiling, neither of the men looked impressed, "Is the display case ready" asked the first man, "Yes of course it is, please follow me" said Crowler trying to sound as polite as possible.

Crowler led the men to a classroom that had been reserved to display the deck, sitting in the middle of the classroom was a glass display case that could only be opened with a key that only Crowler possessed.

One of the men pulled a contract out of his pocket and laid it on one of the desks, he then handed Crowler a pen, "Please sign this" said the man, "What is it" asked Crowler as he looked at the contract.

"Just a contract holding Duel academy responsible for the well-being of the deck, if any of the cards are damaged of lost then the academy will be held responsible" explained the man.

Crowler signed the contract, the man then checked the signature and returned the paper to his pocket, Crowler opened the case and the men took Yugi's deck out of the silver briefcase and placed it inside the display case, the two men then left the room without another word.

Crowler locked the display case with the deck safely inside, he then left the room a little giddy about tomorrow, Crowler was so excited that he failed to notice that someone had been watching him from the shadows.

The next morning everyone was eager to see Yugi's deck, a large group of students was making their way to the classroom to see the deck, within this group was Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Bastion, Alexis and Robin.

Cheerful banter could be heard from the group and everyone only became more excited as they drew nearer to their destination, however as they turned to last corner everyone became silent at what they saw.

The classroom had been completely closed off, there was members of the security team standing outside the room stopping all students from entering, some students managed to catch a glimpse inside the classroom and saw that inside there was more members of the security team talking to the teachers.

"Hey what's going on here" asked a Obelisk boy, "This area is off limits to all students, please leave now" said a member of security in a demanding voice, after a short argument between the students and security team most of the students seemed to give up and returned to their dorms.

Jaden refused to leave until someone told him what was going on, though despite his best efforts the security team refused to tell him anything, Syrus and Chumley stayed as well in hopes of preventing Jaden from doing anything stupid.

Alexis and Bastion had decided to say because they was curious about what was going on and hoped that Jaden would succeed in leaning something, Robin and Chazz also stayed but only because they wanted to see how much trouble Jaden could get himself into.

"Look kid leave now or be expelled from Duel academy" shouted a member of security finally losing his patience with Jaden, luckily for Jaden Professor Banner heard the commotion and came out of the classroom to see what the problem was.

"What seems to be the problem" asked Banner, "Nothing sir, this kid just won't stop asking questions" said the member of security, Banner looked at Jaden and smiled "I'll take care of this" he said.

"Children please come with me" said Banner as he walked away from the classroom, "But teach want's going on here" asked Jaden, "Jaden come with me" said Banner this time much sterner, it seemed that Jaden wasn't prepared to argue with Professor Banner and instead chose to follow him.

The group followed Banner to an empty room, Banner made sure that no one was nearby before speaking to them, "Listen, there is something very important going on at the moment and I'm afraid that you all will have to let me and Dr Crowler handle this" said Banner, he seemed much more serious than usual.

"But teach what exactly is going on" asked Jaden, Banner remained silent for a moment as he tried to decide if he should tell the group anything, "Look I shouldn't be telling you this, but the truth is someone has stolen Yugi Moto's deck" said Banner.

The whole group was shocked, "What, but who could had done something like that" asked Jaden, "We don't know, but we must retrieve the deck as soon as possible or else Duel academy's reputation will be ruined" said Banner sounding a little sad at the last few words.

"Now please return to your dorms and don't tell anyone about this, I have to go and help Dr Crowler find the culprit before anyone finds out want has happened" said Banner as he left the room.

Everyone remained silent for a few seconds as they processed what they had just been told, finally Jaden was the first one to say something, "Did you hear that guys, we've got to do something".

"And what do you intend to do, run around the school and ask every student, hello have you stolen Yugi's deck" said Robin sarcastically, "Hey that's a great idea" said Jaden as he ran out of the room, "Jaden wait, I think Robin was only joking" said Syrus as he and Chumley ran after Jaden hoping to stop him from doing something stupid.

Now only Robin, Alexis, Bastion and Chazz remained in the room, "You know Jaden dose have a point, we should see if there's anything we can do to help find the deck" said Bastion, "To do that we'd have to get inside that classroom to look for clues, how are we supposed to do that with the security team guarding the entrance" said Chazz.

Everyone tried to think of a way into the classroom, "Wait, there is a back way into that room that only the teachers use, maybe they forgot to place guards there" said Alexis, everyone agreed to try Alexis's idea and soon they was going through several doors trying to find their way to the right room.

Finally they found the right door, Alexis peeked inside and then raised her hand signalling everyone to stay quiet, Alexis could see Crowler and Banner inside the room talking to the security team.

After several minutes Crowler, Banner and the security team left the room through the main entrance closing the door behind them, Alexis signalled that it was clear and everyone entered the classroom.

The classroom looked mostly normal except for the glass display case in the centre of the room that had been smashed open, "Ok everyone, look around the room and see what you can find" said Chazz.

Robin and Chazz checked the display case while Alexis and Bastion searched the room, the room was mostly untouched it seemed the security team had been afraid to touch anything in case they tampered with any evidence.

While searching the display case Chazz noticed that there was something caught on a piece of broken glass, looking closer Chazz realised that it was a piece of yellow thread.

"Hey Bastion, you haven't been near this case have you" asked Chazz, "No, I've been over hear the whole time" said Bastion who was currently searching the desks, Chazz smiled "Then it looks like we have our first clue" he said.

Chazz showed everyone the piece of thread, "So you think it was a Ra student who took the deck" said Alexis, "That seems to be the most likely scenario" said Chazz.

"Bastion has anyone in your dorm been acting strangely recently" asked Robin, Bastion thought hard about everyone in his dorm, "Now that you mention it, there is one thing I heard" said Bastion.

Everyone listened closely waiting for Bastion to continue, "Shortly after our last test I heard Sartyr talking to Dimitri, he said that if Dimitri doesn't improve before our next test then he'll be demoted to Slifer red" said Bastion.

"Do you think Dimitri might of done this" asked Alexis, "I don't know, but he's the only suspect we've got so I say we should go and talk to him, Bastion do you have any idea where he is" said Robin.

"Well at this time of the day he usually hangs around near the cliffs to the south of the island" said Bastion, "Then that's where we should start looking" said Robin, everyone agreed and then they left through the back door of the classroom ready to find Dimitri.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"And what do you intend to do, run around the school and ask every student, hello have you stolen Yugi's deck" said Robin sarcastically, "Hey that's a great idea" said Jaden as he ran out of the room, "Jaden wait, I think Robin was only joking" said Syrus as he and Chumley ran after Jaden.

Jaden ran down the halls towards the main entrance with Syrus and Chumley not far behind, luckily Syrus and Chumley managed to catch Jaden just before he left the building.

"Jaden wait, you can't just go around and ask people if they stole something" said Syrus, Jaden stopped at the front door and said "Why, is seems like a good idea to me", "Jaden think for a second, if you just ask people if they stole Yugi's deck why would they admit it" said Syrus.

Jaden thought about what Syrus said, "I guess you're right, man that was a pretty dumb idea now that I think about it" he said, "So what are we going to do now" asked Chumley, "Well we can still talk to people around the school, we just can't ask them if they stole the deck" said Syrus.

"So what should we ask them" asked Jaden, "Well maybe we should ask them if anyone has been acting strangely recently, that might point us in the right direction" said Syrus, "Great idea Sy, let's go" said Jaden.

The three left the main building and started to look for someone to talk too, "Who do you think we should start with" asked Jaden, "I say we start with the blue's, some of them would do anything to get better grades" said Chumley.

Soon the three found a Obelisk blue student, it was Taiyou the boy who Alexis beat a couple of days ago, "Hey there, what's up" said Jaden, Taiyou looked at the three "What do you want Slifer's" he said bitterly.

"Calm down, we only wanted to ask you a few questions" said Jaden, "Don't bother, I'm not going to help some slackers like you" said Taiyou as he walked away without another word, "Maybe we should ask somebody friendlier" said Syrus.

After a short time of searching the three ran into Damon, "Hey Damon, how's it going" said Jaden, "It's going great, I've been having a lot more luck with my drawing recently" said Damon with a smile.

"That's great, by the way have you noticed anyone in Obelisk blue acting strangely recently" asked Jaden, Damon thought for a second, "No, no stranger than usual, why is something wrong" he said, "Don't worry it's nothing serious, thanks Damon" said Syrus.

Once the three was out of hearing range of Damon they began to talk about who they should ask next, "Guys have you seen anyone in our dorm acting strangely" asked Syrus, Chumley looked shocked at what Syrus said, "Do you really think someone in Slifer would do something like this" he said.

"Well it is possible, I mean there are a lot of red's who are desperate to move up to yellow" said Syrus sadly, "I guess you have a point, although I haven't noticed anyone acting out of the ordinary" said Jaden.

"Maybe we should ask one of the Ra's before we go and question people from our own dorm" said Chumley, Jaden and Syrus agreed and the three made their way to the Ra yellow dorm.

When the three reached the dorm they found many Ra students all looking rather glum, "Hey what's wrong with everyone" Jaden asked a Ra student wearing glasses named America Uchimura.

"Oh it's Dimitri, he's just built a new deck and he's been beating everyone with it" said America, "Who's Dimitri" asked Jaden, "Jaden, Dimitri is that copycat duellist who I beat Wednesday" said Syrus.

"Dimitri was pretty upset that he lost to a Slifer, I guess he must have been working on that new deck ever since you beat him" said America, "What type of deck was Dimitri using" asked Syrus, "It was a Dark magician deck" answered America.

Syrus seemed to be putting the pieces together, "Is Dimitri still here" he asked, "No, I think he usually hangs out near the cliffs to the south at this time" said America, "Ok, thanks a lot" said Syrus.

The three left the Yellow dorm, "Hey Syrus do you really think Dimitri stole the deck" asked Jaden, "I can't be sure but all the pieces seem to fit together" said Syrus, "Well that's good enough for me, let's go and find him" said Jaden as the three began to head towards the cliffs.

Half way to the cliffs the three ran into Robin, Alexis, Chazz and Bastion, "Hey guys, what are you doing here" said Jaden, "We're looking for Dimitri, we think he might have something to do with Yugi's deck" said Bastion.

"Really, well we're looking for Dimitri too, we think he might be near the cliffs" said Jaden, "Then I suggest we all go together" said Bastion.

"Guys I don't mean to ruin the mood but are any of us one hundred percent sure that Dimitri is the culprit" said Alexis, everyone shook their heads, "Good point, and if we just ask him then he'd just deny it" said Chazz, "Don't worry I've got an idea, just let me do the talking when we find him" said Robin, everyone agreed and continued on their way to the cliffs.

Once the group reached the cliffs they found Dimitri sitting on a rock looking out to sea, "Dimitri" said Robin loudly to get his attention, Dimitri turned around quickly and looked at the group, "Oh hello there, what are you guys doing here" he said.

"Don't play dumb with us Dimitri we know you did it, we know you stole it" said Robin his voice sounding a little threatening, Dimitri looked worried "What, but how did you know I took Yugi's deck" he said.

Robin smiled smugly "Because you just told us, and I didn't mention Yugi's deck" he said, Dimitri's face turned to one of horror as he realised his mistake, the group drew closer.

Dimitri ran to the edge of the cliff and held the deck out, "Take one more step and I'll throw it into the sea" he said in a panicked voice, everyone stayed still not daring to take another step closer.

"Don't do it that deck belongs to the king of games" said Jaden, "If you destroy the deck you'll only be in even more trouble" said Alexis, Dimitri didn't move away from the cliff, during the confusion no one notice Robin had pulled out his phone and sent a text to someone.

"Look Dimitri how's about a deal" said Jaden, "What type of deal" said Dimitri not moving from the cliff, "How's about me and you duel for the deck, and if you win then we won't tell anyone what you did" said Jaden.

Dimitri thought about Jaden's offer, then he tried to think about what his other options was, "If I win do you all promise that you won't tell anyone" he asked, Jaden, Syrus and Chumley all said "Yes" immediately.

Alexis thought for a second but a smile from Robin told her that he had a plan and they both agreed to the deal, seeing Robin and Alexis agree with the deal caused Bastion and Chazz to agree as well.

"Ok then so we're all in agreement, are you ready to duel Dimitri" said Jaden as he activated his duel disk, Dimitri placed Yugi's deck into his duel disk and said "It's time to duel" trying his best to sound like Yugi did in the battle city finals.

"I'll start us off, I summon E HERO stratos in attack mode, and when I summon this card I can add one HERO monster to my hand" said Jaden as he added E HERO bladedge to his hand, "Ok I end my turn".

E HERO stratos ATK 1800 DEF 300 WIND warrior.

"My move" said Dimitri still doing his Yugi impression, "I summon Legion the fiend jester in attack mode".

Legion the fiend jester ATK 1300 DEF 1500 DARK spellcaster.

"And while Legion is on the field I can tribute summon a spellcaster monster in addition to my normal summon, so I'll sacrifice my jester to summon Dark magician girl" said Dimitri, as Dark magician girl appeared on the field Syrus began to blush and was unable to take his eyes off her.

Dark magician girl ATK 2000 DEF 1700 DARK spellcaster.

"That's not all, when Legion is sent to the graveyard I can add a normal spellcaster to my hand" said Dimitri as he added Dark magician to his hand, "Now Dark magician girl attack Stratos" Dark magician girl destroyed Stratos.

Jaden LP 4000 – 200 = 3800.

"Now I play one card face down and end my turn" said Dimitri.

"Ok that was a pretty good move" said Jaden as he drew his card, I activate Polymerization to fuse Bladedge and Wildheart to summon Wildedge in attack mode" said Jaden as E HERO wildedge appeared on the field.

E HERO wildedge ATK 2600 DEF 2300 EARTH warrior.

Dimitri smiled "I activate my trap card Dark renewal, I can only activate this card when you summon a monster, it lets me send both your monster and my Dark magician girl to the graveyard and then it lets me summon a DARK spellcaster from my deck" he said as Dark magician appeared on the field.

Dark magician ATK 2500 DEF 2100 DARK spellcaster.

Syrus looked heartbroken over the loss of the Dark magician girl, Jaden looked worried as he looked at the Dark magician, "I summon a monster in defence mode and end my turn" he said.

Dimitri started his turn, "I normal summon Charging gaia the fierce knight, I can normal summon this card without a tribute but if I do its original ATK becomes 1900" he explained.

Charging gaia T,F,K ATK 2300 DEF 2100 LIGHT warrior.

Charging gaia T,F,K ATK 2300 – 400 = 1900.

"Now Dark magician attack Jaden's face down monster" ordered Dimitri, Dark magician attacked and destroyed Jaden's monster which was revealed to be Clayman, "Now Gaia attack Jaden" Gaia attacked Jaden directly.

E HERO clayman ATK 800 DEF 2000 EARTH warrior.

Jaden LP 3800 – 1900 = 1900.

"Now I'll play one card face down and end my turn" said Dimitri.

"Ok my turn" said Jaden, "I play a monster in defence mode and play one card face down, I end", "Not so fast, before you end your turn I'm going to activate my face down card, it's the quick spell Soul servant" said Dimitri.

"Soul servant allows me to take one card from my deck that lists Dark magician in its card text and place it on the top of my deck" explained Dimitri, "But that's not all, because I activated a spell card on your turn I can special summon Magician of dark illusion from my hand" said Dimitri.

Magician of dark illusion ATK 2100 DEF 2500 DARK spellcaster.

Jaden finally ended his turn, Dimitri drew his card, "I activate the spell card Dedication though light and darkness, this lets me tribute my Dark magician to summon Dark magician of chaos, and when this card is summoned I can add a spell card from my graveyard to my hand" said Dimitri as he added Soul servant back to his hand.

Dark magician of chaos ATK 2800 DEF 2600 DARK spellcaster.

"But that's not all, next I'll use my two level 7 monsters, Gaia and Magician of dark illusion, to xyz summon Ebon illusion magician" said Dimitri, everyone was shocked as the new magician appeared on the field.

"Now I'll use Ebon illusion magician's effect, by removing one of his xyz materials I can special summon a Dark magician from my hand" explained Dimitri, Jaden began to panic as he looked at Dimitri's three magicians.

"Dark magician attack his monster" ordered Dimitri, "And since I just declared an attack with a normal spellcaster monster I can activate Ebon illusion magician's second effect, it lets me banish one card on your side of the field and I chose your face down card".

Jaden's face down card which was revealed to be Call of the haunted was banished, Dark magician continued his attack and destroy Jaden's monster which was revealed to be Winged kuriboh.

Dimitri know he couldn't do any damage to Jaden's LP thanks to Winged kuriboh so he ended his turn.

"Hey guys Jaden can still win this can't he" asked Syrus, "Sorry but it doesn't look good, those three magicians are very powerful, especially that xyz monster, I'm not sure Jaden can win this one" said Robin.

Jaden drew his card and looked at his hand trying to think of a way out of this mess, finally he got an idea, "Aright, I summon E HERO ice edge in attack mode" he said.

E HERO ice edge ATK 800 DEF 900 WATER warrior.

"Next I activate Miracle fusion to fuse Stratos from my graveyard and Ice edge to summon E HERO absolute zero" said Jaden.

E HERO absolute zero ATK 2500 DEF 2000 WATER warrior.

"Now Absolute zero attack Dark magician" ordered Jaden, Absolute zero attacked and both it and Dark magician was destroyed, "When Absolute zero leaves the field it destroys all the monsters you control" explained Jaden, Dimitri's remaining two magicians was destroyed leaving him with no monsters on the field.

"Ok I end my turn" said Jaden, "_Man I sure hope Dimitri doesn't have anything in his hand to bring out another Dark magician of I'm finished_" he thought.

Dimitri started his turn, "STOP THIS DUEL AT ONCE" shouted a voice, everyone turned and saw Dr Crowler and two members of security, "Grab that boy" ordered Crowler pointing to Dimitri.

The members of security grabbed a hold of Dimitri before he even had time to react, with Dimitri being held in place Crowler walked over and carefully removed all the cards from Dimitri's duel disk.

Crowler looked through the deck carefully analysing every card, "This is Yugi Moto's deck, so you're the one who stole it" said Crowler looking at Dimitri with pure rage in his eyes.

"What, What's going to happen to me" asked Dimitri finally dropping his impersonation of Yugi, Crowler smiled he didn't even need to think about what Dimitri's punishment was going to be.

"Dimitri Kagurazaka you are expelled from Duel academy, collect you things I want you on the next boat off of this island" said Crowler, Jaden looked shocked by this but the rest of the group didn't seem surprised.

"Wait do you have to expel him" said Jaden, "Yes" replied Crowler, Jaden was about to argue but was interrupted by Bastion "To be fair he did commit a very serious crime".

Everyone watched as Dimitri was led away by the members of security, Crowler was about to leave as well but was stopped by Jaden, "Hang on a second, how did you even find us here" he asked.

"We received an anonymous text telling us that the thief was here, I didn't believe it at first but Professor Banner said we should follow all leads" said Crowler, after saying this Crowler left the group.

The next day Yugi's deck finally went on display, the school had told everyone a fake story that the display cabinet had been broken and that was the reason that no one could see the deck yesterday, although many of the students could tell that this story was a lie.

Dimitri had left Duel academy on the first boat to leave the island that morning, a lot of the students had their own theories on why he had been expelled but few had managed to guess the truth.

Jaden was waiting in line to see Yugi's deck, although he was glad that he had gotten to see some of Yugi's cards first hand he was still wondering who had sent that text to Crowler telling him where to find Dimitri.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Chazz woke up in his small room to the sound of knocking, "Who is it" groaned a very annoyed Chazz, "Chazz you need to hurry up or you'll miss breakfast" said Syrus's voice though the door.

Chazz moaned to himself, he didn't need to get up to know that breakfast would be nothing but rice, Chazz pulled himself out of bed and started to get dressed, Chazz's room at Slifer red was so small that he could hardly fit all of his possessions in it.

By the time Chazz entered the dining room Jaden was looking at Chazz's bowl of rice with hunger in his eyes, luckily Syrus was preventing Jaden from eating it, Chazz sat down, ate his rice, and then headed to class.

Today Professor Banner was teaching chemistry, he was just showing the class an experiment when Crowler suddenly entered to room, "Everybody stop what you're doing, this class is cancelled" he said.

Many of the students looked happy that class had ended early while others seemed more concerned on why it had been cancelled, "Dr Crowler is there something wrong" asked a confused Banner, "Everyone follow me to the main hall, Chancellor Sheppard will explain everything" said Crowler pretending not to hear Banner.

Everyone including Banner followed Crowler to the main hall, some of the student seemed worried they could see that Crowler was unusually worried about something.

They reached the main hall and found that the rest of the school was waiting for them, "This is the last of them Sir" said Crowler as he entered the room, "Good, everyone sit down I have something very important to tell you" said Sheppard.

Everyone sat down and Sheppard prepared to say something, "Everyone I have some very distressing news, someone is attempting to buy Duel academy from Kaibacorp" he said, the room immediately erupted in noise as everyone started talking at once.

"EVERYBODY BE QUIET" shouted Sheppard silencing the room, "As I was saying, someone is attempting to buy Duel academy, and if they succeed they will tear the academy down and build a condo on top of it" finished Sheppard.

As soon as Sheppard said this all of the students began to worry, some looked far more worried than others, "Chancellor this is a joke right, Mr Kaiba would never sell the academy" said a very worried Professor Sartyr.

Sheppard sighed "I'm afraid that they have offered Mr Kaiba a very large sum of money for the academy, far more that it's even worth" he said, at this point even the teachers faces turned to worry.

"However Mr Kaiba has made a deal with the buyers, if one of the buyers can defeat one of our students in a duel then Mr Kaiba will accept their offer" said Sheppard, at this point some of the students calmed down.

"Well that's hardly going to be a problem, Zane I suggest you prepare for the duel immediately" said Crowler, "I'm afraid that Zane won't be duelling, the buyers have already chosen their opponent" said Sheppard.

Everyone's faces turned back to worry as they waited for Sheppard to announce who would be duelling, "Chazz Princeton, the buyers have chosen you to be their opponent" said Sheppard.

At this point the looks on everyone's faces was a mix of relief and fear, they all knew that Chazz was one of the best duellists in the school although he wasn't the best.

"And I'm afraid there's more, as part of the deal Chazz is not allowed to have any monsters in his deck with more than 500 ATK points" said Sheppard, the whole room became silent.

"The duel will take place in three days, I suggest you all prepare for the worst" said Sheppard, "Chazz would you come to my office there's something you need to know" he continued.

The room began to empty as all the students returned to their dorms, Chazz followed Sheppard and the other teachers to the Chancellor's office, once they was all inside Sheppard sat down and pulled a remote out of one of his draws.

"Chazz your opponents would like to have a word with you" said Sheppard as he turned on a large tv that was hanging on the wall.

To Chazz's horror the faces of his brothers Slade and Jagger appeared on screen, "Hello little brother" said Slade, "You two, you two are the ones who are trying to buy Duel academy" said a very worried Chazz.

"Of course we are" said Jagger, "Thanks to you that school now stands as a symbol of Princeton failure, so it must be destroyed" said Slade.

Chazz was becoming more worried until he remembered something important and a smile appeared on his face, "You two seem to have forgotten something, nether of you have ever duelled before, even with a deck of weak monsters I can beat ether of you" he said.

Sinister smiles appeared on Slade and Jagger's faces, "Maybe you could, unless of course we use these" said Jagger as he revealed a familiar case filled with powerful cards, "Look familiar, these are the card that you didn't use during that School duel" said Slade, "Slade's going to be using all of these cards during your duel in three days, well see you then little brother" said Jagger as the screen faded to black.

"Chazz I recommend that you build a deck for the coming duel" said Sheppard, Chazz nodded and left the room, with Chazz gone all of the teachers turned to Sheppard.

"Chancellor we have to do something, this duel id clearly unfair" said Fontaine, "I'm sorry but the deals already been made" said Sheppard, "But Chancellor what will happen to the students if the school is torn down, some of them have nowhere to go" said Banner.

"I'm aware of that but there's simple nothing we can do" said Sheppard, at this point Banner left the room looking both angry and disappointed in Sheppard.

Chazz was walking down the hall, he could tell that everyone he passed was already worrying about the duel, "Hey Chazz, over here" said a familiar and very annoying voice, "_Not you_" thought Chazz as he turned around and saw Jaden running towards him.

"Hey Chazz I thought you could use some help getting ready for that duel in a few days" said Jaden happily, "Then maybe he should ask anyone besides you" said a voice from behind a corner.

Robin stepped from behind the corner closely followed by Zane, the two had been discussing what Chazz's chancers in the duel was, "The first thing Chazz needs to do is build a new deck for the upcoming duel" said Robin.

At this Chazz began to panic, "What's wrong, building a decks not that hard" said Jaden, "He's worried because he doesn't have any monsters that fit the criteria for this duel" said Zane.

Both Jaden and Robin looked shocked, "Chazz you do have monsters with less than 500 ATK points, right" asked Robin, "I only have one" said Chazz holding up his Ojama yellow card, "We're dead" said Robin.

"Aw come on guys, maybe we could give Chazz some of our weak monsters" said Jaden holding up his Winged kuriboh, "I wouldn't use that fur ball if my life depended on it" said Chazz.

Jaden put Winged kuriboh back in his pocket "Ok then do you two have ant weak monsters Chazz can use" he asked, "I don't have anything that he could use without a Cyber dragon" said Zane, "I have a few weak monsters that I don't use anymore, but not enough to build a deck" said Robin.

"Maybe I could help you children" said a voice, the three turned to see Banner walking towards them, "Really teach, do you have some cards Chazz could use" aske Jaden, "No, but I do know where he could find some" said Banner.

"Did you know that there's a well-hidden deep within the forest, it's rumoured that students throw their weak and unwanted cards down this well" explained Banner.

"Is this rumour even true" asked Robin with a hint of doubt in his voice, "Well no one knows, that's why it's a rumour" said Banner, "Well real or not, it sounds like our best chance, come on Chazz let's go" said Jaden as he dragged Chazz down the hall, much to Chazz's dismay.

"Wait, there's something else you should know" called Banner but nether Jaden or Chazz heard him, "Oh dear, I was going to tell them that there's also a rumour that the well is haunted by the spirits of the monsters that have been abandoned there" said Banner, Robin chuckled at this doubtful that that part was true.

A few hours later Chazz and Jaden was walking through the woods searching for the well, the two was carrying backpacks that they had filled with some supplies that they thought could be useful.

Along the way Jaden had started to sing a very annoying song and was now making Chazz very angry, "Man this guy's singing is terrible" said Ojama yellow who was sitting on Chazz's shoulder and covering his ears, "Jaden just shut up" shouted Chazz, "Aw come on Chazz, there's nothing wrong with a singalong" said Jaden cheerfully.

After almost another hour of searching Chazz and Jaden finally came to an clearing with an old crumbling well in the centre, "Do you think that's it" asked Jaden, "Well I don't see any other wells around here" said Chazz.

Chazz approached the well only for a translucent Skull servant to climb out and run towards him, Chazz was so shocked that he fell to the ground, "Chazz hold on I'm coming" shouted Jaden as he ran forced to help Chazz up.

Jaden pulled Chazz back to his feet just as the Skull servant reached them, however instead of hurting them the spirit just passed through them harmlessly.

"Wait a minute, why didn't that hurt" asked Chazz, "What did you expect, Skull servant hardly has enough ATK points to do any real damage" said Ojama yellow.

Chazz and Jaden recovered from the attack and looked down the well, the well was so dark that nether of them could see a thing, Chazz opened his backpack and handed Jaden a rope, "Ok, you hold the rope and I'll climb down" said Chazz.

Jaden held the rope and Chazz climbed down into the well, when he reached the bottom he pulled out a torch and turned it on, Chazz's eyes widened at what he saw.

The well was much larger that it had looked on the outside and it was filled with duel monster cards, but what got Chazz's attention was that he could see the spirits of all the monster cards in the well.

The spirits all seemed to be in a state of depression, some of them was curled up in the corners and there was others who appeared to be crying, most of the spirits didn't even notice Chazz's presence.

"Wow, this place is really depressing" said Ojama yellow, "Yellow is that you?" asked a voice, Yellow looked in the direction of the voice and saw Ojama green and Ojama black.

"Green, Black, what are you guys doing here" asked Yellow, "We was thrown down here years ago because no one wanted us" said Black sadly, "Come on, it can't be that bad" said Yellow.

"Trust me, it is that bad" said another voice, Yellow turned around and saw Ojama blue and Ojama red, "Red, Blue, you here too" said Yellow, suddenly a smile appeared on Yellow's face "This is great, the gangs all here" he said.

Yellow turned to Chazz, "Hey boss, I'd like you to meet my brothers, Black, Blue, Green and Red" he said, however Chazz wasn't listening he was to busy looking at all of the sad monster spirits that had been abandoned here.

By now most of the spirits had realised that Chazz could see them and they was all looking at him with curiosity in their eyes, finally Chazz placed his backpack on the ground and opened it up.

Yellow floated over to Chazz, "Boss is it ok if we take my brothers with us" he asked, at this point the spirits realised why Chazz was here, and they all looked at Chazz almost begging him to take them with him.

"Which of us are you taking" asked a very hesitant The unhappy maiden, "I'm taking all of you" said Chazz, all of the spirits was shocked by this, some of them seemed doubtful that Chazz was even telling the truth, "I'm not leaving any of you in this place" said Chazz reassuring the spirits.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Chazz was in his room making some final alterations to his deck, all around the room there was the spirts of all the monsters that Chazz had rescued from the well, all of the spirits was relieved to be out of the well and was excited at the thought that Chazz was going to use some of them in his duel later today.

All of the students was extremely worried about today, some of them had already packed their bags just in case Chazz lost.

Chazz finished building his deck and placed it in his pocket, he knew that his brothers would be arriving soon so he began to walk towards the main building where their duel would take place.

"Boss are you worried" asked a concerned Ojama yellow, "Don't worry about me, just make sure you and the others are ready" said Chazz, "Sure thing" said Yellow as he disappeared.

Chazz reached the main building and saw that a lot of the students was already there, they all looked very anxious, soon everyone could hear the sound of a helicopter approaching, and Chazz knew that his brothers had arrived.

A few minuets later both Slade and Jagger entered though the main door, both of them looking very smug, "So little brother are you ready for our duel" said Slade.

As soon as they heard this all of the students began talking amongst themselves, "Chazz is duelling his brother" said one, "What if he losers on purpose so his family can buy the school" said another, "I thing this was a set up from the beginning" said a third, it was clear that everyone thought that Chazz was in on the deal to buy Duel academy.

Slade an Jagger smiled at seeing that they had already planted seeds of mistrust amongst the students, "See you in an hour" said Jagger as the two walked passed Chazz so they could prepare Slade's deck for the duel.

All of the students was now looking at Chazz with doubt in their eyes, Chazz not wanting to see this left the room so he could be alone.

Chazz entered the library he was happy to see that there was no one inside, Chazz sat down in one of the chairs and sighed, "Wow, I can't believe that your brothers treat you like that" said Ojama yellow.

"I know, I could never treat my bros like that" said Blue, Chazz looked around and realised that all five of the Ojamas had appeared around him, "You guys heard that" asked Chazz.

"Of course we heard it" said Green, "I think everyone in the deck did" said Black, "Hey, have your brothers always been like that" asked Red, Chazz didn't say a word all he did was nod, this made all of the Ojamas feel bad.

"Don't worry boss, at least we still love you" said Yellow who was now hugging Chazz's check, Chazz found this both embarrassing and annoying but he didn't have the heart to tell Yellow to stop right now.

"You know what, someone should go and teach those two a lesson" said Red, "Your right, someone should beat them at their own game" said Blue, at hearing this an idea popped into Chazz's head.

"Hey, you guys are right" said Chazz as he stood up and walked out of the liberty, with the Ojamas following closely behind, "Boss where are we going" asked a confused Green, "To beat those two at their own game" said Chazz.

Chazz reached the room where his brothers was staying and entered without bothering to knock, "Who's there" said a very annoyed Jagger, however when he saw Chazz his face turned from one of annoyance to one of anger.

"Oh it's you, what are you doing here, come to beg for forgiveness" said Jagger almost sounding amused at the thought, "No, I'm here to make a deal" said Chazz, "This will be hilarious, hey Slade get in here" said Jagger.

Slade entered though a side door and frowned when he saw Chazz, "What does this embarrassment want" he said, "Our little brother want's to make a deal" said Jagger, "Let me guess you want us to spare this eyesore of a school" said Slade looking directly at Chazz.

"That's not even close to what I want" said Chazz, both Slade and Jagger seemed a little confused by this, "Ok then, what's your deal" said Slade sounding as if he could hardly be bothered to hear it.

"The deal is, if I win this duel then you two have to unfreeze my bank account" said Chazz with a surprising amount of confidence, Slade and Jagger began to laugh as if this was the funniest joke they had heard in their lives.

"And why would we do something like that" asked Jagger struggling to contain his laughter, "Because if you two win then I'll sign away my right to our family's fortune" said Chazz.

Both Slade and Jagger stopped laughing immediately, "You'd give away everything" asked Jagger, "Everything, you two would inherit everything" said Chazz, Slade and Jagger began to whisper to themselves just quiet enough so that Chazz couldn't hear.

"Ok, little brother it's a deal, when we win you can sign away your right to our fortune" said Slade confidently, "Good, I'll see you in the arena" said Chazz as he left the room.

Before Chazz was even out of earshot Slade and Jagger began to laugh again, "What an idiot, does he really think he can win this with a deck filled with nothing but useless cards" said Jagger, "Maybe the stupidity of Slifer red is rubbing off on him" said Slade.

Soon everyone was gathered at one of the duel arenas ready to watch the duel that would decide whether or not the school would be torn down.

Jaden was sitting with Syrus, Chumley and Bastion near the other Slifer reds, while Robin, Alexis and Zane was sitting together with the other Obelisk blues.

"Do you two think Chazz can win this" asked Alexis, "That depends on how he plays, he can't win this duel through strength so he has to win it through brains" said Zane, "Let's just hope that Chazz can use those monsters to their full potential" said Robin.

Everyone watched as Chazz and Slade entered the arena, Jagger was sitting in a VIP chair looking very smug.

"So Chazz do all the monsters in your deck have less than 500 ATK points" asked Slade, "Even better, all the monsters in my deck have 0 ATK points" said Chazz shocking everyone, "Really, then this will be easier than I thought" said Slade.

The duel started and both brothers drew their cards, "Why don't you go first little brother, show us what that deck of yours is capable of" said Slade with a cocky smile, "With pleasure" said Chazz.

Chazz started his first turn and drew his card, "I summon a monster in defence mode and end my turn" he said.

"Is that all" said Slade as he started hid turn, "I summon Luster dragon in attack mode, and attack your monster", Luster dragon attacked Chazz's monster which was revealed to be Ojama blue, Ojama blue was destroyed.

Luster dragon ATK 1900 DEF 1600 WIND dragon.

Ojama blue ATK 0 DEF 1000 LIGHT beast.

"Good job, when Ojama blue is destroyed I can add two Ojama cards from my deck to my hand" said Chazz as he added Ojamagic and Ojama red to his hand, "And what do you think they can do, those cards are useless" said Slade as he ended his turn.

Chazz started his turn, "I summon a monster in defence mode, and play one card face down, I end my turn" he said.

Slade's turn started, "I summon Mirage dragon in attack mode, as long as this card is on the field you can't use any trap cards during the battle phase" he explained.

Mirage dragon ATK 1600 DEF 600 LIGHT dragon.

"Now Mirage dragon attack" ordered Slade, Mirage dragon attacked and destroyed Chazz's monster which was revealed to be The unhappy maiden.

The unhappy maiden ATK 0 DEF 100 LIGHT spellcaster.

"When The unhappy maiden is destroyed you battle phase is immediately ended" explained Chazz, Slade looked annoyed by this "Fine I'll end my turn" he said.

Chazz drew his card and smiled, "First I'll activate my face down card Ojama trio, this card summons three Ojama tokens to your side of the field" he said, Slade looked disgusted as the three Ojama tokens appeared on his side of the field, "Get those things away from me" he said.

3x Ojama token ATK 0 DEF 1000 LIGHT beast.

"Ok, but only because you asked so nicely" said Chazz with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "I activate Flash of the forbidden spell, since you have five monsters on the field this card will destroy them all" he continued.

Both of Slade's dragons and the Ojama tokens was destroyed, "And that's not all, every time one of those Ojama tokens is destroyed you lose 300 LP" said Chazz.

Slade LP 4000 – 900 = 3100.

"Now I play a monster in defence mode and end my turn" said Chazz.

Everyone in the stands was talking, it seemed that they all thought that Chazz's last move had been clever, Jagger however looked very frustrated he had thought that Chazz would be begging for mercy by now.

Slade started his turn, "I summon Alexandrite dragon, and attack your monster" said Slade, Chazz's monster was revealed to be Guardragon justiciar, Alexandrite dragon's attack failed.

Alexandrite dragon ATK 2000 DEF 100 LIGHT dragon.

Guardragon justiciar ATK 0 DEF 2100 WATER dragon.

Slade LP 3100 – 100 = 3000.

"You can't hide behind that card forever" said Slade as he ended his turn.

Chazz ignored Slade, "I play another monster in defence mode and end my turn" he said.

Slade started his turn "I activate Graceful charity, this lets me draw three card and then discard two" he said.

Slade drew his cards and grinned, "I activate Raigeki, this spell will destroy all of your monsters" he said, both Chazz's Guardragon justiciar and his face down Soul tiger was destroyed.

"Now I'll tribute Alexandrite dragon to summon Luster dragon #2, and I'll also activate the spell card Ancient rules, this lets me special summon Hyozanryu from my hand" he said.

Luster dragon #2 ATK 2400 DEF 1400 WIND dragon.

Hyozanryu ATK 2100 DEF 2800 LIGHT dragon.

Everyone began to panic, Slade had enough ATK points to wipe out Chazz's LP, and Chazz had no cards on the field.

"Hyozanryu attack him directly" ordered Slade, "I activate the effect of Battle fader" said Chazz, Slade was confused as Battle fader appeared on the field and his attack stopped.

Battle fader ATK 0 DEF 0 DARK fiend.

"When you declare a direct attack I can special summon this card from my hand and if I do then your battle phase is ended" explained Chazz.

"You'll pay for that, I activate Offerings to the doomed, this will destroy your monster and I won't drew a card at the start of my next turn" said Slade, Battle fader was destroyed and because it was summoned by it's own effect it was banished instead of going to the graveyard.

Chazz started his turn and smiled when he drew his card, "I'm afraid you won't be having another turn" he said confusing Slade.

"I activate the field spell Ojama country, thanks to this card once per turn I can discard one Ojama card to summon a Ojama monster from my graveyard" said Chazz as he discarded Ojamagic to summon Ojama blue in attack mode.

Ojama blue ATK 0 DEF 1000 LIGHT beast.

"Because I discarded Ojamagic its effects activate, allowing me to add Ojama yellow, black and green from my deck to my hand" said Chazz, "And that's not all, as long as I control Ojama country and at least one Ojama monster the ATK and DEF of all monsters on the field are switched" he added.

Ojama blue ATK 0 + 1000 = 1000 DEF 1000 – 1000 = 0.

Luster dragon #2 ATK 2400 – 1000 = 1400 DEF 1400 + 1000 = 2400.

Hyozarnryu ATK 2100 + 700 = 2800 DEF 2800 – 700 = 2100.

"Now I summon Ojama red in attack mode" said Chazz, Ojama red appeared on the field, "And when Ojama red is summoned I can special summon up to four Ojama monsters from my hand, so come on out Yellow, Green and Black", Ojama yellow, Green and Black appeared on the field.

Ojama red ATK 0 DEF 1000 LIGHT beast.

Ojama yellow ATK 0 DEF 1000 LIGHT beast.

Ojama green ATK 0 DEF 1000 LIGHT beast.

Ojama black ATK 0 DEF 1000 LIGHT beast.

Now Chazz had all five Ojamas on the field, and thanks to the effect of Ojama country all of them had their ATK and DEF switched.

Ojama red ATK 0 + 1000 = 1000 DEF 1000 – 1000 = 0.

Ojama yellow ATK 0 + 1000 = 1000 DEF 1000 – 1000 = 0.

Ojama green ATK 0 + 1000 = 1000 DEF 1000 – 1000 = 0.

Ojama black ATK 0 + 1000 = 1000 DEF 1000 – 1000 = 0.

"You must have gone insane Chazz, none of those monsters are strong enough to beat ether of my dragons" said Slade, "No, but I still have one more card to play, I activate Ojama delta hurricane, since I control Ojama yellow, Green and Black this card will destroy everything on your side of the field" said Chazz.

Slade watched in horror as both of his dragons was destroyed, "Now then, all of my Ojamas can attack you directly" said Chazz, all five Ojamas attacked Slade.

Slade LP 3000 – 5000 = 0.

Everyone cheered as Slade's LP dropped to 0, Jaden and some of the other students ran down to the arena and began to carry Chazz in the air like he was some kind of super star, while cheering "Chazz it up".

Slade walked over to Jagger who looked furious, "Slade you idiot, you just lost us the school" shouted Jagger, "Well maybe new time you should duel him you basted" shouted Slade.

Jagger's response to this was to punch Slade in the face, Slade than tackled Jagger and the two brothers began attacking each other with everything they had, after several minutes the security team arrived and dragged the two away from each other before one of them got killed.

"What should we do with them Sir" asked a member of security who was holding a still struggling Slade, "Take them back to their helicopter, once their off the island their not our problem ant more" said Sheppard, the security team nodded and dragged Slade and Jagger away.

Far away from Duel academy Seto Kaiba was sitting in his office at Kaibacorp HQ working on his computer when one of his employees entered the room.

"Mr Kaiba Sir, we just received word from Duel academy, Chazz Princeton won the duel Sir" said the employee, "You didn't need to tell me this, of course he won, no student at one of my schools could ever lose to an amateur like those two" said Kaiba without even turning his attention away from his computer.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Chazz had become very popular after he had saved the school from his brothers, some of his old friends from Obelisk blue tried to reconnect with him, although Chazz turned them down because he no longer wanted to hang out with bullies.

Slade and Jagger had held up their end of the deal and unfrozen Chazz's bank account, Chazz was pleased to be able to access is family's money again and had already made some purchases that would be arriving later today while he and everyone else was in class.

The school day was mostly uneventful, first they had Maths with Crowler, then History with Fontaine, next was Duel monster studies with Crowler, it wasn't until their final lesson, Chemistry with Banner, that something happened.

Everyone was sitting in their seats when Professor Banner entered the room and sat at his desk, "Good morning everyone, I'm pleased to say that we have a birthday today" he said, some of the students rolled their eyes, Banner would always call out whenever it was someone's birthday.

"And so, I would like to wish a happy sixteenth birthday to Mr Robin Thorn" said Banner, Robin seemed a little embarrassed by the shout out.

"I didn't know it was Robin's birthday" said Mindy, "Nether did I, he's never mentioned it before" said Alexis, after this the lesson proceeded as normal.

Class finally ended and everyone was taking their school bags back to their dorms, Alexis ran up to Robin "Hey Robin" she said, "Hello Alexis, how's it going" said Robin with a smile, "Pretty good, so why didn't you tell me today was your birthday" she asked.

Robin thought about this for a second perhaps wondering the same thing, "Sorry about that, I guess I didn't really think about it" he said, "You didn't think about your own birthday" asked Alexis, "Well I haven't really had the chance to celebrate it these last few years" answered Robin.

Alexis was confused for a second until she remembered about Robin's family, suddenly an idea popped into Alexis's head, "I have an idea, meet me at that clearing just north of your dorm, I have a surprise" she said.

Jaden and the other Slifer reds was heading back to their dorm, Chazz was walking unusually fast it was as if he wanted to get back before anyone else, "Hey Chazz what's the hurry" asked Jaden, "Nothing, I just need to check something" said Chazz as he suddenly started to run.

"What do you think that was all about" asked Syrus, "I don't know, maybe he just really needs the toilet" said Jaden.

Chazz ran as fast as he could until he reached the Slifer dorm where a team of builders was waiting, the foreman saw Chazz and approached him, "Mr Princeton, I am pleased to say that the work you requested has been completed" said the foreman.

"Excellent, thank you for the help" said Chazz as he looked at the builders work, Chazz sat down and waited for the others to arrive while the builders packed everything into their vans and left, soon all of the Slifer students arrived at their dorm and was left stunned at what they saw.

The Slifer dorm had been heavily altered, it was now much bigger though still not as big as the Ra dorm, "What happened to the dorm" asked one of the girls, "I thought the place was a little small, so I hired someone to rebuild it" said Chazz as he stood up and walked towards the others.

"You did this, but why" asked Syrus, "Because I didn't think it was fair that we should have to live in such poor conditions while the others get much better" answered Chazz, some of the students started to thank Chazz, while others ran into the dorm to see what had been changed.

Several more rooms had been added, enough so that three people would no longer have to share a room, now there would only be two people to each room and they would have much more space.

The dining room had also been altered, it was now bigger and there was salad and other food bars on one side of the dining room, smiles appeared on all of the students faces as they realised that this meant that they could now have more than just white rice for dinner.

Later that day all of Slifer red enjoyed their dinner, while many of them still had rice as part of their meal they all was happy to add vegetables, meat or fish to their meal.

Robin was in the clearing leaning against a tree waiting for Alexis, he still wasn't sure what she had planned, the area was very peaceful, it was a circular clearing surrounded by trees.

Finally Alexis arrived carrying a picnic basket, "A picnic? You didn't need to do this for me" said Robin with a slight blush appearing on his face, "I know, but I wanted to, you should enjoy your birthday" said Alexis.

The two laid out the picnic blanket and sat down to enjoy the meal that Alexis had packed, Alexis had prepared sandwiches, fruit, sushi and drinks, the two enjoyed their meal and told funny stories about their pasts.

"And then Atticus went flying off the sled and fell into a pile of snow" said Alexis telling Robin about the time her brother took her sledding, "Wow, I wish I could have seen that" said Robin, "It was pretty funny, by the time he pulled himself out he looked like a snowman" laughed Alexis.

"I remember one time that Raven took me fishing, we had a lovely time, and at one point she tried to catch a big fish but it pulled her rod right out of her hands" said Robin "I bet she wasn't happy about that" said Alexis, "She wasn't, and when I laughed at her she pushed me into the water" said a smiling Robin.

Alexis laughed at the thought of a young Robin being pushed into the water by his big sister, "You know it sounds like my brother and your sister would have a lot in common" she said, Robin nodded "They probably would" he said.

A moment of silence passed as the two of them thought about their lost siblings, finally Robin broke the silence "Alexis, thanks for this" he said, "Don't worry the picnic was no trouble" she said.

"No not just for the picnic, it's just, I haven't been this happy in years" said Robin, Alexis smiled and gave Robin a hug "Any time" she said.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Professor Banner was teaching the class today, he was teaching everyone the differences between a regular duel and a speed duels.

The bell finally rang signalling the end of class, "Everyone please don't forget your homework" said Banner before anyone could leave, everyone walked up to Banner's desk and received a folder from the Professor.

Later that day Robin was sitting in his room preparing to start his homework, he opened the folder and found that one of the papers seemed different than the others.

Robin read the letter in his head, "**Congratulations, you have been chosen to partake in a special field trip to a hidden part of the island, please report to the back of the main building tomorrow at 9am, remember to bring a packed lunch with you, all who attend this trip will receive extra credit of their next test, signed Professor Lyman Banner**".

"_A special field trip, well at least it gets me out of school for the day_" thought Robin as he put the letter to one side while he started work on his homework.

The next day Robin walking to the back of the building to start the field trip when he ran into Alexis, "Hi Robin ready for the field trip" she said, "Sure, I just hope Banner takes us somewhere exiting" said Robin.

The two arrived at the back of the main building and found Banner and Bastion waiting for them, "That's strange, I would have thought that there'd be more people here by now" said Robin, "Don't worry Robin the others will be here soon" said Banner.

Everyone sat down and waited for the others to arrive, after about five minutes Chazz arrived, then almost ten minutes later Jaden finally arrived.

"Ok, now that everyone's here shall we begin" said Banner happily, everyone seemed confused, "Professor not everyone is here, what about the rest of the class" asked Alexis, "Their not coming, I decided to only invite you five" said Banner.

The group was even more confused now, "Why" asked Robin, "Because you five are my best students and I thought that you deserved a treat" answered Banner, Jaden seemed to be satisfied with this answer.

"Ok everyone lets go" said Banner as he began to lead the group away from the main building, everyone followed Banner, however Robin and Alexis stayed at the back of the group so that they could talk to each other without anyone hearing.

"Does this seem a little strange to you" whispered Alexis, "Very, I could understand us, but Jaden's one of the worst students in Banner's class, why would Banner invite him to a special field trip" whispered Robin.

"Should we do something" asked Alexis, Robin shock his head "No, for now let's just go along with it, it might be nothing anyway" he whispered.

The group followed Banner for over an hour until they reached a clearing that none of them had seen before, "Ok children I think this would be a good place to have our lunch" said Banner.

Within a few minutes everyone had sat down and pulled their lunches out of their backpacks, Robin had a club sandwich, Alexis had an egg salad, Bastion had some fish cakes, Chazz had a roast beef sandwich and Jaden had brought some rice balls filled with beans.

"So what have you brought teach" asked Jaden, "I packed myself a pepperoni pizza, I can't wait to eat it" said Banner as he opened his backpack, to everyone's surprise Banner's cat Pharaoh jumped out of the backpack covered in tomato sauce.

"Pharaoh what are you doing here" asked Banner, Banner looked inside his backpack "My, my pizza, you ate my pizza" said Banner annoyance and anger clear in his voice.

Pharaoh curled up in Banner's lap and fell asleep, "I could never stay mad at you" said Banner as his face returned to its usual happy expression, "_Maybe one of the children will share their lunch with me_" thought Banner, however when Banner looked around he saw that all of the children had already eaten their lunches, "_Or maybe not_" he thought.

Banner stood up and placed his now sleeping cat back into his backpack, "Come along everyone, it's not much further now, we should reach our destination soon" he said, "Professor where exactly are we going" asked Bastion, "If I told you it would spoil the surprise" said Banner.

Everyone followed Banner deeper into the forest, after about twenty minutes they finally reached their destination, "Children I would like to welcome you to the ancient ruins" said Banner, the area was filled with old stone ruins that was barely standing, the ruins looked to be thousands of years old.

Bastion was amazed by the ruins, but the others was less impressed, "Why did you bring us here" asked Jaden, "Why Jaden haven't you heard, they say that ancient Egyptian pharaohs used to play a very similar game as duel monsters, so I thought it would be interesting if we came to some ancient ruins" explained Banner.

"But we live in Japan not Egypt" said Robin, "Yes well we can just pretend that we're in Egypt" said Banner, Jaden seemed to like this idea "Aright, I'm going to find some ancient duel monster cards" he said as he ran up to the ruins.

The others walked around the ruins, "Well this isn't exactly what I was expecting when I came on this trip" said Robin as he leaned against one of the ruins, "Oh really, what was you expecting" asked Chazz.

"Well I was thinking" started Robin however he stopped abruptly when he heard something nearby move, Robin turned his head and saw that there was a black and orange snake sitting on the ruins looking at him.

Robin screamed and jumped back almost five feet landing on his ass, "Don't worry Robin that's only a Akamata snake, it's not venomous" said Bastion, everyone started to laugh that Robin reacted the way he did over a harmless snake.

However most of the group stopped laughing when they noticed that Robin was still sitting on the ground and had not recovered, Alexis approached Robin and saw that he was pale, sweating and had a thousand yard stare in his eyes.

"Robin are you ok" asked Alexis with concern in her voice, Alexis placed her hand on Robin's shoulder, as soon as she touched Robin he snapped back to reality, "I'm fine, I'm fine" he said trying to convince himself more that he was Alexis, despite this Robin was still breathing heavily.

Alexis helped Robin to his feet, "I didn't know you was afraid of snakes" she said, Robin looked back at the snake one last time "I had a bad experience with one" he said as he walked back over to the group.

Jaden felt like making a joke about what just happened but a part of him said that this wasn't the appropriate time, "Hey, has anyone seen Professor Banner" asked Chazz, the others looked around and realised that Banner was gone.

"Maybe he examining the ruins" said Bastion, before anyone could start looking for Banner the ground suddenly began to shake, "What, an earthquake now?" said Robin in confusion.

Suddenly green beams of light shot out of the ruins and hit each member of the group, as everyone was hit with the light they suddenly fell unconscious and disappeared, leaving no trace of themselves behind.

Robin slowly woke up with a painful headache, he tried to open his eyes and was almost blinded by the sun, slowly Robin's vision cleared and he almost fell into shock at what he saw.

Robin was surrounded by stone buildings and he could see a large stone pyramid no far away, "_What, where the hell am I_" he thought, Robin looked around and realised that he was alone, "Alexis, Bastion, Chazz, Jaden" he called but received no answer.

Robin stood up, "_Ok Robin, first things first you have to find out where you are, then you can find the others_" he thought, Robin began to search for any clues to where he was, he noticed that the building seemed very strange, they didn't look like anything that would be built in the modern day.

Robin began to walk towards the pyramid thinking that it would be the best place to start, soon Robin heard footsteps coming his way, thinking quickly Robin hid behind a nearby wall.

Robin peaked out of the walk and saw several men walk by, they was all wearing black cloaks and carrying swords and spears, "_These guys look dangerous, I'd better get out of here while I still can_" he thought.

Before Robin had a chance to move he felt someone press a razor sharp knife against his throat, "Don't move intruder, or your life is forfeit" said a man who was standing behind Robin, "Damn it" said Robin.

Alexis had also woken up and started to head towards the pyramid, "_I hope the others are ok_" she thought, soon Alexis saw some of the men dressed in black cloaks, "_I'd better avoid them_" thought Alexis looking at their weapons.

Alexis was just about to head in the other direction when one of the men saw her, "Intruder" he shouted, Alexis did the only thing she could think of, she ran.

Alexis ran as fast as she could, the men was not far behind her, Alexis continued to run though the stone streets, as she ran more men saw her and began to chase after her as well, soon there was a dozen men behind her.

Alexis made a quick turn and started to run towards the forest, she hoped that she would be able to lose the men in the trees, Alexis was only feet away from the forest when she felt something wrap around her legs causing her to fall.

Alexis looked down and saw that one of the men had thrown a bolas at her feet, and it had wrapped around her legs, Alexis desperately tried to untangle her legs but the men quickly caught up to her and carried her away.

When Bastion woke up he was amazed at the stone city that he was standing in, "_Incredible these building must be thousands of years old but they look brand new_" he thought.

Bastion continued to stare at the city until some of the cloaked men found him, "Hello there, do you know where I am" asked Bastion failing to notice the danger he was in, the men ignored what Bastion said.

Before Bastion could react two of the men grabbed him by the arms and dragged him away.

When Chazz encountered some of the men he immediately realised that something was wrong, two of the men approached Chazz with the intention of capturing him.

The first man grabbed Chazz's left arm, however Chazz thinking quickly punched the man in the face, the second man came up behind Chazz and grabbed both of his arms, but Chazz stomped on the man's foot causing him to let him go.

Chazz was about to run but a third man walked up and pointed a spear at Chazz's throat, the other two men recovered and pulled their swords out of the cloaks and pointed them at Chazz.

Chazz knew that he had no way to escape now, so he surrendered and hoped that the men wouldn't kill him.

Robin had had his hands bounded and then he had been taken to the Chief of the city, standing next to him was Alexis, Bastion, Chazz and Banner, all of them had been tied up as well.

The Chief was a man who appeared to be in his mid-forties, he had a short black beard and grey eyes, his cloak was mostly white with only the hood being black, he was sitting on a throne watching Robin and the others.

"You five have been found guilty of trespassing in our city, do you know what the sentence is for such a crime" said the Chief, no one answered, "_I'm guessing that we won't like the answer_" thought Robin.

Seeing that none of the prisoners seemed to know the answer the Chief decided to tell them, "The five of you will be mummified and then buried alive" he said, a look of fear appeared on all five of their faces.

"What, you can't just bury us" said Chazz, "That would class as murder" said Bastion, although the Chief didn't seem to care about this, "I don't think our laws apply here" said Robin.

Before anyone could say anything else, a woman who's face was covered with a veil entered the room and whispered something to the Chief, the Chief seemed to think about something for several minutes.

"Guards take these five and prepare them for punishment, I will return shortly" said the Chief as he stood up and left the room with the veiled woman following closely behind.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Jaden woke up and found that he had a horrible headache, "Aw man, it feels like my head is going to explode" he said, Jaden opened his eyes and saw that he was in a city made mostly of stone.

"What the, what is this place" asked Jaden even though no one was around, Jaden heard a gentle sound next to him, Jaden turned around and saw Whinged kuriboh floating next to him, Jaden failed to notice that Winged kuriboh looked far more solid than usual.

"Hey little guy, nice to know that I'm not alone" said Jaden, Winged kuriboh made a happy sound, Jaden looked around "Any idea where we are" he asked, Winged kuriboh shrugged showing that he had no idea.

"Man, this place looks awesome, someone should pinch me because I think I'm dreaming" said Jaden, Winged kuriboh floated up to Jaden and pinched his cheek using his tiny claws, Jaden jumped at the pain and rubbed his cheek, "Ow, Kuriboh that hurt" said Jaden, a second later he realised what he just said.

"Wait, that hurt?" said Jaden in confusion, Jaden reached out and to his amazement realised that he could touch Winged kuriboh, "What's going on here, I've never been able to touch you before" asked Jaden, however because Kuriboh was unable to speak Jaden had no way of knowing if he knew anything or not.

"Anyway we can't just sit here, let's go and find the others" said Jaden, as Jaden stood up he noticed that there was something at his feet, Jaden reached down and picked up his duel disk.

"How did this get here, I thought I left it in my room" said a very confused Jaden, "Oh well, I might as well take it with me" he said as he strapped his duel disk onto his wrist.

Jaden began to search the city hoping to find someone, finally after several minutes of looking Jaden saw someone wearing a black cloak, "Hey excuse me do you know where I am" asked Jaden.

The cloaked person turned around revealing herself to be a young woman, she appeared to only be about twenty years old or perhaps even younger, she had black hair and grey eyes.

Before ether of them could say a word they heard the sound of footsteps coming their way, Jaden was about to call out to whoever was coming, but the woman suddenly covered Jaden's mouth and dragged him into a nearby building.

Jaden still being held by the woman watched as several armed men passed the building, luckily none of them noticed Jaden, the woman released Jaden once she was sure the men was gone.

"Stranger, you must leave this place at once" said the woman, "Sure I'd love too, except I don't know how, plus I've got to find my friends" said Jaden, "Your friends" whispered the woman as a thought occurred to her.

"Stranger wait here, and I will see if I can find your friends" said the woman, "You will, gee thanks a ton" said Jaden, the woman was about to leave when Jaden said something, "Hold on, what's you name anyway" he asked, the woman stopped at the doorway, "Yasmin, my name is Yasmin" she said before she left the building and disappeared from sight.

Jaden waited for what felt like hours for Yasmin to come back, "She sure has been gone a long time, you don't think she's in trouble do you" Jaden asked Winged kuriboh, Winged kuriboh only made a confused sound.

Before Jaden could decide on what he should do he heard voices coming his way, suddenly several cloaked men carrying weapons appeared at the doorway and restrained Jaden, now that Jaden was restrained the Chief walked in closely followed by the veiled woman.

"Who are you, and where's Yasmin" asked Jaden, "She is of no concern to you right now, you should be more worried about yourself and your friends" said the Chief, "My friends? What have you done to them" demanded Jaden.

"Your friends was caught trespassing in our city, and our law says that any intruders with be buried alive" said the Chief, "What you can't be serious, we didn't even want to come here" said Jaden.

"Perhaps you would be willing to fight for your friends freedom" said the Chief looking at Jaden's duel disk, "What kind of fight, do you mean a boxing match" asked Jaden, the Chief sighed at Jaden's naivety.

"No I was thinking of something you may be more familiar with" said the Chief as he signalled one of his men to bring him something, within a few seconds the man returned with a duel disk made entirely of stone.

"You want to duel me, alright that sounds fun" said Jaden happily, "Trust me, this will be a duel like none you have ever experienced before" said the Chief, "Guards take him to the valley".

Soon Jaden and the Chief was standing on opposite sides of a deep valley, "Alright this is going to be awesome" said Jaden, "I don't think the others think this is as you say awesome" said the Chief, "What do you mean" asked Jaden, "Look down there" said the Chief pointing to the valley below.

Jaden looked down and saw to his horror that Robin, Alexis, Bastion, Chazz and Banner had all been wrapped up like mummies except for their heads and placed in coffins with the lids waiting at the sides.

"Hey, what's going on here" asked a very confused Jaden, "Don't you see, if you lose then you and your friends will be buried alive here" said the Chief, "What, this has got to be some kind of joke, right" said a slightly panicking Jaden.

"I can assure you that this is no mere joke, this is very real, now then shall we begin" said the Chief as he placed his stone duel disk on his arm, which much to Jaden's surprise began to glow with a mystical light.

At the bottom of the valley Robin and the others was very worried, "What are we going to do" asked Chazz, "I'm afraid that the only thing we can do if hope that Jaden wins this duel" said Banner, "_If Jaden's our only hope of survival then we're doomed_" thought Robin.

"I will go first" said the Chief, "I activate the field spell Necrovalley, this cards prevents us both from moving any monsters from the graveyard, and it also increases all of my Gravekeeper's ATK and DEF by 500" said the Chief.

"Next I summon Gravekeeper's curse in attack mode, and when I summon this monster you take 500 points of damage" explained the Chief.

Gravekeeper's curse ATK 800 DEF 800 DARK spellcaster.

Gravekeeper's curse ATK 800 + 500 = 1300 DEF 800 + 500 = 1300.

Jaden LP 4000 – 500 = 3500.

Jaden felt an intense pain shoot though his body as his LP went down, also as Jaden lost LP the coffin lids slowly began to move into place "What happened? I actually felt that" said Jaden, "I warned you, this duel is very real" said the Chief.

At this point Jaden's smile disappeared as he realised how serious the situation was, "Wait you really meant it when you said that you'd bury us alive" he said, "Of course I did, now make you move" said the Chief.

Jaden started his turn, "I summon a monster in defence mode, and end my turn" he said.

The Chief's turn started, "I summon Gravekeeper's spear soldier in attack mode, and when this card attacks a monster in defence mode it deals piercing damage" explained the Chief.

Gravekeeper's spear soldier ATK 1500 DEF 1000 DARK spellcaster.

Gravekeeper's spear soldier ATK 1500 + 500 = 2000 DEF 1000 + 500 = 1500.

"Now Spear soldier attack his monster" ordered the Chief, Spear soldier attacked Jaden's defence monster which was revealed to be E HERO clayman, luckily Clayman had just enough DEF points to survive the attack.

E HERO clayman ATK 800 DEF 2000 EARTH warrior.

The Chief ended his turn, looking very annoyed.

Jaden drew his card, "Ok, I summon E HERO stratos in attack mode, and when I summon this card I can destroy one spell or trap card for every other HERO monster I control, and I'm going to destroy your Necrovalley" said Jaden.

E HERO stratos ATK 1800 DEF 300 WIND warrior.

Necrovalley was destroyed and both of the Chief's monster's ATK and DEF returned to their original values.

Gravekeeper's curse ATK 1300 – 500 = 800 DEF 1300 – 500 =800.

Gravekeeper's spear soldier ATK 2000 – 500 = 1500 DEF 1500 – 500 = 1000.

"Now Stratos destroy Gravekeeper's curse" ordered Jaden, Gravekeeper's curse was destroyed, the Chief's LP dropped but unlike Jaden the Chief didn't seem to mind the pain, "Alright, I end my turn".

Chief LP 4000 – 1000 = 3000.

The Chief drew his card, "I discard Gravekeeper's commandant, this allows me to add another copy of Necrovalley to my hand, and I think I'll activate it right now" said the Chief as he activated Necrovalley.

Gravekeeper's spear soldier ATH 1500 + 500 = 2000 DEF 1000 + 500 = 1500.

"Now I'll summon Gravekeeper's nobleman in attack mode, and activate the spell card Gravekeeper's servant, as long as this card remains on the field you must send the top card of your deck to the graveyard every time you attack" explained the Chief.

Gravekeeper's nobleman ATK 1000 DEF 1000 DARK spellcaster.

Gravekeeper's nobleman ATK 1000 + 500 = 1500 DEF 1000 + 500 = 1500.

"Now Spear soldier attack Stratos" ordered the Chief, Spear soldier attacked and destroyed Stratos, "I end my turn".

Jaden LP 3500 – 200 = 3300.

"Ok it's my turn" said Jaden, "I activate Polymerization to fuse Crayman and Bubbleman to summon E HERO mudballman in defence mode, and I'll also summon E HERO heat in attack mode, and this guy gains 200 ATK points for every E HERO I control including himself".

E HERO mudballman ATK 1900 DEF 3000 EARTH warrior.

E HERO heat ATK 1600 DEF 1200 FIRE pyro.

E HERO heat ATK 1600 + 400 = 2000.

"But that's not all, now I'll use the spell card H-heated heart, this will give Heat an extra 500 ATK points until the end of the turn, now Heat destroy that Nobleman" said Jaden, Jaden sent the top card of his deck to the graveyard, which was E HERO necroshade, and Heat destroyed Nobleman.

E HERO heat ATK 2000 + 500 = 2500.

Chief LP 3000 – 1000 = 2000.

"When Nobleman is destroyed I can summon a Gravekeeper's monster from my deck in face down defence position" said the Chief as a new monster appeared on his side of the field, "I end my turn" said Jaden.

E HERO heat ATK 2500 – 500 = 2000.

The Chief started his turn "First I'll flip my face down monster, Gravekeeper's assailant" he said, as Assailant appeared on the field Jaden recognised her as the same veiled woman who had been with the Chief earlier.

Gravekeeper's assailant ATK 1500 DEF 1500 DARK spellcaster.

Gravekeeper's assailant ATK 1500 + 500 = 2000 DEF 1500 + 500 = 2000.

"Next I tribute Spear soldier to summon myself" said the Chief, "Wait a minute you can't summon yourself in a duel" said a confused Jaden, however much to his surprise the Chief himself stepped out onto the field as if he was a monster, "I believe I just did" said the Chief.

Gravekeeper's chief ATK 1900 DEF 1200 DARK spellcaster.

Gravekeeper's chief ATK 1900 + 500 = 2400 DEF 1200 + 500 = 1700.

"And when I'm tribute summoned to the field I can summon a Gravekeeper's monster from my graveyard, and I chose Spear soldier" said the Chief as Spear soldier returned to the field, "But that's not all, as long as I'm on the field my graveyard is unaffected by the effects of Necrovalley".

"So that guy's really a monster card" said Alexis, "Don't be too surprised, after all we did battle Jinzo not too long ago" said Robin, "Jinzo? What are you two talking about" asked Banner, "If we survive this I'll tell you all about it" said Robin.

"Now Assailant attack Mudballman" ordered the Chief, Assailant noticeably hesitated before attacking, thanks to her effect Mudballman was switched to attack mode and destroyed.

Jaden LP 3300 – 100 = 3200.

E HERO heat ATK 2000 – 200 = 1800.

Assailant returned to her side of the field and the Chief slapped her, "Don't ever hesitant again" he said as she cowered before him, "Hey you can't treat your monsters that way" said Jaden although the Chief ignored him.

Down below the others had been troubled by what they saw as well, "That guy has no respect for his monsters" said Robin.

"Spear soldier attack Heat" ordered the Chief, Spear soldier attacked and destroyed Heat, "And now I will attack you directly" said the Chief as he attacked Jaden.

Jaden LP 3200 – 200 = 3000.

Jaden LP 3000 – 2400 = 600.

As Jaden's LP dropped the pain in his body increased, he was finding it difficult to remain on his feet and his vision was starting to blur, "It's your move" said the Chief although Jaden could hardly hear him.

Jaden drew his card and looked at the cards in his hand, he was currently holding, E HERO bladedge, O-oversoul, and Megamorph which he had just drawn, "_Man, this isn't good there's nothing I can do, I can't use O-oversoul because of Necrovalley, wait Necrovalley stops me from summoning monsters from the grave, but it can't stop monster's who's effects activate in the grave_" thought Jaden as he realised something.

"Alright, I use the effect of Necroshade, once while this card is in my graveyard I can summon a high level E HERO monster from my hand without a tribute" explained Jaden as Bladedge appeared on the field.

E HERO bladedge ATK 2600 DEF 1800 EARTH warrior.

"And now I'll equip Bladedge with the spell card Megamorph, because I have less LP than you do this card will double Bladedge's ATK" explained Jaden.

Bladedge ATK 2600 + 2600 = 5200.

"Bladedge attack the Chief" said Jaden, Bladedge attacked and the chief was blown back off of the field by the attack, Jaden took a deep breath, he wasn't sure how much longer he could have stayed conscious if the duel had continued.

Chief LP 2000 – 2800 = 0.

"Well done young man, you have passed the trial" said the Chief as he stood up, the Chief snapped his fingers and some of his men climbed down the valley to untie the others.

Soon everyone was back in the city standing in front of a large stone archway, "This archway will return you to your world, but before you go it is tradition to give a gift to the one who has bested me" said the Chief.

The Chief reached into his cloak and pulled out a gold pendant and handed it to Jaden, "Wow thanks" said Jaden, as he looked at the pendant and noticed that it seemed to have been broken in half, "Did somebody break this" he asked.

"In all my years as the Chief of this city there has only ever been one other who has defeated me, he has the other half" explained the Chief, everyone was just about to leave when Jaden remembered something.

"Wait what happened to Yasmin" asked Jaden, the Chief chuckled "She has been here the entire time" he said gesturing towards the veiled woman, the veiled woman removed her veil revealing her face.

"Yasmin your Gravekeeper's assailant" said a very shocked Jaden, "Yes, I'm sorry that I deserved you, but it was my duty, if you see the owner of the other half of that pendant please tell him that I am well" said Yasmin, Jaden nodded and he and the others walked through the archway.

There was a blinding flash of light that forced everyone to close their eyes, when they opened their eyes they all saw that they was standing back in the ruins.

"We're, we're back" said Chazz almost crying in relief, "Does anyone know what happened to us" asked Bastion, "I don't know, but I'm not staying near these ruins anymore, I say we get out of here before they literally send us to Hell" said Robin.

Everyone agreed and they left the ruins, as they left Jaden looked at the pendent he had received, "_Well at least I got a souvenir_" he thought.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Chancellor Sheppard was sitting in his office doing some paper work when the phone rang, "Hello, Duel academy, Chancellor Sheppard speaking" said Shappard, "Hello Samejima, it's been a long time since we last spoke" said the voice on the phone.

Sheppard gasped, he instantly recognised the voice, "Kagemaru" said Sheppard, "Yes, I'm pleased that you remember me after all these years" said Kagemaru, "Well what can I do for you old friend" asked Sheppard.

"Samejima I would like you to give me the spirit keys" said Kagemaru, a frown appeared n Sheppard's face "We talked about this years ago, the Sacred beasts are too dangerous to be unleashed" said Sheppard.

"I am aware of the risks, but I'm afraid that I am out of time Samejima, I need those cards" said Kagemaru, "I'm sorry but the answer is no" said Sheppard, "I'm sorry too old friend, I didn't want it to come to this" said Kagemaru.

"What are you talking about" asked Sheppard, "If you will not give me the spirit keys then I will take they" said Kagemaru, "You're not strong enough to beat me" said Sheppard, "Perhaps, but the Shadow riders are" said Kagemaru.

"Who" asked Sheppard, "The Shadow riders, seven associates of mine, each one is powerful in their own right, if you do not hand over the keys willingly then they will take them, by force if necessary" said Kagemaru.

Sheppard's eyes widened in fear, "Kagemaru please, millions of people could be killed" begged Sheppard, however it seemed that Kagemaru took little notice, "Good bye Samejima" he said as he hung up.

Sheppared didn't move for a few seconds, there was sweet forming on his forehead and he was breathing deeply, finally Sheppard picked up the phone and made a call, "Professor Banner we have an emergency" said Sheppard.

Far away from Duel academy Kagemaru was having a meeting with the seven Shadow riders, "I'm sad to say that Samejima was unwilling to corporate" said Kagemaru, none of the Shadow riders looked bothered by this.

"I told you that he would refuse" said the first, "Ha, I'm glad, now I can tear that academy apart" said the sixth, "Please try to calm yourself, charging in head first won't get us anywhere" said the seventh, "I personally like going in head first" said the third.

Before anyone else could say anything Kagemaru spoke up, "That's enough, if we are to acquire the spirit keys we must do so with careful planning" he said.

"I'll do whatever you say, just as long as I get payed" said the fourth, "Don't worry, you'll have your money" said Kagemaru, "And what about me, will I get what I want" asked the second, "Relax, once the Sacred beast have been freed you will all receive what you have been promised" said Kagemaru.

"Now then, who will go first" asked Kagemaru, "I'll go, I will show them that nothing can resist the power of darkness" said the first as he left the room.

Later that day Robin was sitting in his room doing his homework, it was beginning to get dark outside and Robin planned to go to bed soon, just as Robin was finishing his work he heard a knock on the door.

"_That's weird, who would be knocking at this time_" thought Robin as he stood up to answer the door, Robin opened the door and saw Dr Crowler and Zane standing outside, "Mr Thorn please come with us, Chancellor Sheppard would like a word with you" said Crowler, "What does he want" asked Robin, "I don't know, all he said was to come quickly" said Crowler.

Robin grabbed his jacket and followed Crowler and Zane, "Any idea what this is about" Robin asked Zane, "No idea, but Dr Crowler said it was important" said Zane as the two followed Crowler out of their dorm.

Soon both Robin and Zane noticed that they wasn't heading towards the main building, "Dr Crowler this isn't the way to the Chancellor's office" said Robin, "I am aware of that, however the Chancellor also asked me to bring Ms Rhodes as well" said Crowler sounding rather annoyed at Robin's question.

The three arrived at the Obelisk blue girl's dorm, "Wait here" said Crowler as he entered the dorm and left Robin and Zane outside, after a few minutes Crowler returned with Alexis who looked just as confused as Robin was.

"What's going on" asked Alexis, "I don't know, I'm don't even think that Crowler knows" said Robin, Crowler felt like denying this, but as much as he hated to admit it, it was true that he had no idea what was going on ether, "Enough dilly-dallying, the Chancellor wants to see us now" said Crowler.

Sheppard was in his office feeling increasingly nervous, he was afraid that a Shadow rider was going to break into his office at any moment and kill him, Sheppard took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself.

There was a knock on the door and Sheppard's worry returned, "Who is it" called Sheppard as he reached into one of his desk draws and placed his hand on a loaded pistol.

"Sir, it's me Dr Crowler, I've brought the students you asked for" said Crowler from behind the door, Sheppard sighed in relief as he stood up and unlocked to door letting Crowler, Robin, Alexis and Zane in.

"What did you want to talk to us about Sir" asked Zane, "I'll explain soon, we're just waiting for the others" said Sheppard as he sat back at his desk, "_Something seems very wrong here_" thought Robin.

Soon there was another knock at the door, "Chancellor, it's Professor Banner, we're here" came Banner's voice, Crowler opened the door and Banner walked inside followed by Jaden, Chazz and Bastion, Jaden was wearing the pendant he had received from Gravekeeper's chief around his neck.

"Thank you all for coming, I'm sure your wondering why I called you all here" said Sheppard, "Of course I want to know why I'm here, I'm missing my beauty sleep" said Chazz, although everyone ignored him.

"I don't know how to say this but, the world needs your help" said Sheppard, at this point everyone looked at Sheppard, some with looks of confusion, others with looks of curiosity.

"What are you talking about" asked Robin, Sheppard sighed "Professor Banner would you help me explain" he asked, "Of course" said Banner.

"As some of you may already know Pegasus originally got the idea for Duel monsters from ancient Egyptian tablets that he found while on an archaeological dig" said Banner, while most of the group already knew this, both Jaden and Chazz was surprised is seemed that neither of them had heard the stories before.

"Back in ancient times these monsters was in fact real, and powerful sorceress would summon them to battle in actual wars, unfortunately when Pegasus created the card game it seemed that the spirits of some of these monsters entered the cards" said Banner, "_Wait is that why I can see Winged kuriboh_" though Jaden, Chazz was thinking the same thing about his Ojamas.

"Many years ago I worked for Pegasus and helped him find more of these tablets so he could create more cards, that was until I found the Sacred beasts" said Banner, everyone looked at Banner in confusion, "The what" asked Alexis.

"The Sacred beast, three incredibly powerful monsters, no one is quite sure where they came from, some think that they may be demons, others think that they may be the result of someone attempting to artificially create copies of the Egyptian gods" said Banner.

"However no matter what their origin is the fact remains that these three beasts was so powerful and uncontrollable that someone sealed them away in a secret tome hidden deep under the sand" continued Banner.

"We didn't know what we was dealing with at the time and Pegasus turned them into cards, however we quickly discovered the these beasts lived only to kill, many of the beta testers who faced them was ether hospitalised or killed" said Banner.

"Finally Pegasus shutdown the Sacred beasts project, he then gave me the only three copies of the cards and told me to hide them away where no one would find them" finished Banner, "Let me guess, someone found where you hid them" said Robin.

Banner nodded, "Unfortunately yes, I brought the Sacred beasts here to Duel academy, then with the help of Chancellor Sheppard and his predecessor Chancellor Kagemaru, sealed the cards underneath the Island" he said.

"The only way to access the cards now is with seven special keys we created called spirit keys" finished Banner, "So who exactly is trying to steal these things, and how did they know about them in the first place" aske Crowler.

"Unfortunately the one who wants the cards is Kagemaru himself, I don't know why he wants them, but he was always very interested with the cards" said Sheppard, "So why did you call us" asked Chazz.

"I would like you all to help me protect the spirit keys, the last time I spoke to Kagemaru he mentioned that he had a group of seven people called the Shadow riders who he intends to send here to retrieve the keys" said Sheppard as he pulled a black metal case out of his draw and opened it revealing seven golden keys connected to small chains so that they could be worn like necklaces.

"Wait a minute, if we take these keys won't that just make us targets for these Shadow riders" said Bastion, "Yes it will, but you will be saving the world, said Sheppard, "Chancellor we can't put children in danger" said Crowler, "I'm afraid we have no choice, the whole world could be at stake" said Sheppard.

"Even if we do take the keys, what's stopping the Shadow riders from just taking them while we're asleep" asked Zane, "They can't, the keys are designed to only activate if they are won in a duel, that's why I chose you seven, you're the best duellists we have" said Sheppard.

At this point Zane walked to the Sheppard's desk and took one of the keys, he then walked out of the room, "Wait Zane don't you want to hear the rest" shouted Jaden, "Not really" said Zane without even turning to look at Jaden.

Sheppard looked at the six remaining keys and the six remaining duellists hoping that they would take them.

"If you wanted the best, then you've gotten the best" said Chazz as he took the second key, clearly swayed by Sheppard calling him one of the school's best dualist "Hey, if Chazz is game then so am I" said Jaden with a smile as he took the third key.

"Facing these Shadow riders could be excellent practice for my next test" said Bastion as he took the fourth key, "Sheppard, I am very disappointed that you would bring children into this" said Crowler as he took the fifth key.

"What the hell, it's not like this is the first time I've had to duel for my life" said Robin as he took the sixth key, everyone except Alexis looked at him with confusion in their eyes, wondering what he meant, "I guess if the world is in danger then I have to do something" said Alexis as she took the last key.

Sheppard placed the now empty case back into his draw, "I'm happy that you have all agreed to help, now them please return to your dorms, and don't tell anyone about this" he said.

"Chancellor its dark out, we can't let the children walk back alone" said Crowler, "Good point, Banner would you walk Jaden and Chazz back to the red dorm, and Crowler could you take Bastion back to the yellow dorm" said Sheppared.

"What about Robin and Alexis" asked Jaden, "Maybe Sheppard could walk us back" said Robin, Sheppard's face turned to one of fear, "Oh sorry, but I'm too busy, I sure you two will be alright" he said.

Unknown to everyone the first Shadow rider had just teleported to the island.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Robin, Alexis, Bastion, Jaden, Chazz, Crowler and Banner was all walking through the halls of the main building, all the lights was off making the building seem a little creepy, knowing that they was all targets for the Shadow riders only made it worst.

Jaden, Chazz and Crowler was all wearing their spirit keys on the outside of their shirts in order to show them off, while Robin, Alexis and Bastion had placed their spirit keys on the inside of their shirts in the hopes that the Shadow riders may not notice them.

Soon the group reached the exit, "Ok, Jaden and Chazz come with me" said Banner as he led the two back to the red dorm.

Crowler turned to Robin and Alexis "Are you two sure that you'll be alright walking back alone" he asked, "Don't worry about us, you just worry about getting Bastion back to his dorm" said Alexis, "Ok, just watch each other's backs" said Crowler as he and Bastion left.

Robin and Alexis started to walk back to their dorms, "So do you think that these Shadow riders are as dangerous as Sheppard made them out to be" asked Alexis, "Considering that Sheppard was too afraid to even walk us back to our dorms, I'd have to say yes" said Robin.

"Do you think we can beat them" asked Alexis, Robin sighed "Well I think me you and Zane should be ok, although I'm not too sure about the others" he said, Alexis chuckled "I now, Crowler's a terrible duellist, no matter how much he denies it" she said.

Robin and Alexis continued to walk down the path, however unknow to either of them there was someone watching them from the shadows, the hidden figure smile as he saw that the two was alone and far away from any help.

Robin and Alexis continued walking when suddenly the hidden figure appeared before them in a cloud of smoke, "Greeting, I see that Kagemaru was right, that cowered Sheppard did give the spirit keys to his strongest duellist" he said.

"Who are you" said Alexis trying to sound intimidating, "Why how rude of me to not introduce myself, I am Nightshroud, first of the Shadow riders" said the figure.

Nightshroud had dark brown hair that reached past his neck, he was wearing a long black coat with a gold trim, he was also wearing a black dragon mask that covered most of his face.

"I must say it is a shame that you two was chose to be key holders, because now I will have to destroy you both" said Nightshroud, "Not if we destroy you first" said Robin.

Nightshroud looked at Robin with great interest, "I sense much darkness in you boy, I feel you could become much more powerful if you would only embrace it instead of locking it away" he said.

Alexis noticed that Robin seemed to be disturbed by what Nightshroud said, "Are you just going to stand there and talk about darkness, or are you going to duel" she said trying to change the subject.

"As you wish" said Nightshroud as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pendant that the two realised was the other half of the pendant that Jaden received from the Gravekeeper's chief.

"You're the other duellist that defeated that Chief" said Robin looking at the pendant, "So someone else has defeated the Gravekeeper's chief, he must be becoming sloppy" said Nightshroud.

Nightshroud held the pendant above his head and then there was a blinding flash of light, when Robin and Alexis could see again they saw that they had been teleported to an arena surrounded by lava.

"What, where are we" asked Alexis, "This is the island's volcano, I thought it would be the appropriate place for you two to meet you ends" said Nightshroud.

"Now then young man, you have sparked my interest so I think I will begin with you" said Nightshroud as a black duel disk appeared on his arm out of nowhere, "Hold on a second, who said that you get to choose who you duel" said Alexis seemingly annoying Nightshroud.

Nightshroud raised his left arm and Alexis was thrown back by an invisible force and almost fell into the lave, before she could recover a steel cage appeared around her, trapping her inside, "I'm afraid that you are in no position to argue, but don't worry I will kill you next" said Nightshroud.

Robin activated his duel disk, "You're not even going to get a chance to duel her" he said, "We will see about that my boy, let us see if Obelisk blue is truly the strongest dorm in this school" said Nightshroud.

While the two got ready to duel Alexis pulled out her phone and sent a text to Sheppard asking for help, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but no one will be able to reach us in here" said Nightshroud noticing what Alexis was doing.

The duel began and Nightshroud took the first turn, "I play a monster in defence mode and end my turn" he said.

Robin's turn started "I summon Alexandrite dragon in attack mode" said Robin, both Robin and Alexis could tell simply by looking that Alexandrite dragon wasn't a hologram, it was clearly a real monster.

Alexandrite dragon ATK 2000 DEF 100 LIGHT dragon.

"I'll use my dragon to attack your monster" said Robin, Alexandrite dragon attacked and destroyed Nightshroud's monster which was revealed to be Red-eyes baby dragon.

Red-eyes baby dragon ATK 1200 DEF 700 DARK dragon.

"Excellent work, when Baby dragon is destroyed it allows me to summon a Red-eyes monster from my deck" said Nightshroud as a Red-eyes black dragon appeared on his side of the field, "It also allows me to equip my new monster with the Baby dragon you just destroys, granting the adult Red-eyes 300 more ATK points".

Red-eyes b dragon ATK 2400 DEF 2000 DARK dragon.

Red-eyes b dragon ATK 2400 + 300 = 2700.

Robin looked at the Red-eyes in frustration, "I play one card face down and end my turn" he said.

Nightshroud drew his card, "I summon Red-eyes retro dragon in attack mode, now I will attack your monster with the original red-eyes" said Nightshroud, Red-eyes attacked.

Red-eyes retro dragon ATK 1700 DEF 1600 DARK dragon.

"I activate my face down card, Shadow spell, not only will this card prevent your dragon from attacking it will also decrease its ATK by 700" said Robin as Red-eyes was ensnared by his trap card.

Red-eyes b dragon ATK 2700 – 700 = 2000.

"Clever, I activate the spell card Foolish burial, this will let me send a monster card from my deck to the graveyard, now I end my turn" said Nightshroud as he sent Red-eyes darkness metal dragon to the graveyard.

Robin started his turn, "I summon Breaker in attack mode" because Breaker was normal summoned he gained a spell counter and 300 ATK points.

Breaker ATK 1600 DEF 1000 DARK spellcaster.

Breaker ATK 1600 + 300 = 1900.

"Next I'll equip Alexandrite dragon with the spell card Mage power, this will give my dragon 500 more ATK and DEF points for every spell or trap card on my side of the field" explained Robin.

Alexandrite dragon ATK 2000 + 1000 = 3000 DEF 100 + 1000 = 1100.

"Breaker attack Retro dragon" said Robin, Red-eyes retro dragon was destroyed by Breaker, "Now Alexandrite dragon destroy that Red-eyes", Alexandrite dragon attacked and destroyed Red-eyes black dragon.

Nightshroud LP 4000 – 200 = 3800.

Nightshroud LP 3800 – 1000 = 2800.

Because Red-eyes was destroyed Shadow spell also went to the graveyard reducing Alexandrite dragon's ATK and DEF by 500.

Alexandrite dragon ATK 3000 – 500 = 2500 DEF 1100 – 500 = 600.

Nightshroud didn't seem to mind the fact that he just lost a large portion of his LP, in fact he seemed to be focusing on Robin more than he was the duel.

"Strange, I can still sense a darkness within you, but you don't seem to be able to access it at this moment in time, how disappointing I was hoping that you would have presented me with a challenge" said Nightshroud.

Nightshroud's turn started, "I'll begin by activating the spell card Monster reburn to special summon Red-eyes darkness metal dragon from my graveyard" said Nightshroud, "Oh crap, not that one" said Robin as the metal dragon appeared on the field.

Red-eyes darkness metal dragon ATK 2800 DEF 2400 DARK dragon.

"Now I'll use Darkness metal dragon's effect to summon a dragon from my graveyard, be reburn Red-eyes black dragon" said Nightshroud as Red-eyes returned to the field.

Red-eyes b dragon ATK 2400 DEF 2000 DARK dragon.

"Red-eyes black dragon destroy Breaker" ordered Nightshroud, Breaker was destroyed by Red-eyes, "Now Darkness metal dragon attack Alexandrite dragon" Darkness metal dragon attacked and destroyed Alexandrite dragon.

Robin LP 4000 – 500 = 3500.

Robin LP 3500 – 300 = 3200.

Robin felt an intense pain as his LP dropped, however he stayed no his feet, "I see this isn't your first shadow game, impressive" said Nightshroud.

Robin drew his card, "_Perfect_" he thought as he looked at the card he just drew, "I activate Swords of revealing light, this will prevent you from attacking for three turns, now I'll play a monster in defence mode and end my turn" he said.

Nightshroud started his turn, "I tribute Red-eyes black dragon to summon Red-eyes darkness dragon, this card will gain 300 ATK points for ever dragon monster in my graveyard" he said as his new dragon appeared on the field.

Red-eyes darkness dragon ATK 2400 DEF 2000 DARK dragon.

Red-eyes darkness dragon ATK 2400 + 900 = 3300.

"Now I use Darkness metal dragon's effect to revive my Red-eyes" said Nightshroud as the original Red-eyes returned to the field, "I end my turn".

Red-eyes b dragon ATK 2400 DEF 2000 DARK dragon.

Red-eyes darkness dragon ATK 3300 – 300 = 3000.

Robin started his turn, "I play a monster in defence mode and end my turn" he said.

Nightshroud drew his card, "I activate the spell card Cards of the red stone, this card lets me discard one level 7 Red-eyes monster from my hand in order to draw two cards, then I can send one level 7 Red-eyes monster from my deck to the graveyard as well" he said.

Nightshroud discarded Red-eyes black flare dragon, drew two cards, and then he sent another copy of Red-eyes black dragon from his deck to the graveyard.

Red-eyes darkness dragon ATK 3000 + 600 = 3600.

"Now I'll use Darkness metal dragon to revive Black flare dragon, then I'll normal summon Black flare dragon so he gains his effects" said Nightshroud.

Red-eyes black flare dragon ATK 2400 DEF 2000 DARK dragon.

Red-eyes darkness dragon ATK 3600 – 300 = 3300.

A sinister smile crept onto Nightshroud's face, "Prepare to burn in agony, I activate Inferno fire blast, since I control a Red-eyes black dragon this card will deal damage to your LP equal to its original ATK" he explained.

Robin's eyes widened in fear as Red-eyes charged a large fire ball and fired it directly at his head, acting on instinct Robin covered his head with his hands just as the fire ball hit.

Robin LP 3200 – 2400 = 800.

Alexis watched as the fire ball hit Robin and he screamed out in pain, the fire ball created a large wall of smoke making it impossible for Alexis to see Robin, slowly the smoke cleared and Alexis saw that Robin had fallen onto his knees.

Robin was on his knees and had tears rolling down his face, he was in complete agony, the fire ball had left him badly burned, there was burns on most of his skin the worst of which was on his hands, and there was large holes in his clothes where the fire had burnt through.

Strangely Robin's duel disk and cards had been completely unaffected by the fire, the only other thing that had been unaffected was his face and head which he had covered with his hands.

Alexis tried to break though the cage and help Robin, she could tell just by looking that he was struggling to stay conscious, "It's your turn, that is if you can even continue this duel" said Nightshroud.

Robin had dropped the cards in his hand when the fire ball hit, slowly he picked up his dropped cards with shacking hands, "I tribute my two monsters to summon Buster blader" he whimpered, Buster blader appeared on the field and thanks to his effect gained 500 ATK points for every dragon on Nightshroud's side of the field and in his graveyard.

Buster blader ATK 2600 DEF 2300 EARTH warrior.

Buster blader ATK 2600 + 3500 = 6100.

"Attack Red-eyes" Robin almost cried, Nightshroud watched in horror as Buster blader attacked Red-eye, he had expected Robin to give up after that last attack, Red-eyes was destroyed.

Nightshroud LP 2800 – 3700 = 0.

Nightshroud screamed in pain as his LP dropped to 0 and he fell to the ground, all of the monsters disappeared and there was a blinding flash of light, when the light cleared everyone was outside the volcano.

Alexis immediately ran to Robin who was struggling to stay on his feet, Robin looked at Alexis with both pain and exhaustion in his eyes, "Alexis" he whispered as he passed out and fell forward.

Alexis caught Robin and cradled him in her arms, she looked at Robin's injuries and tears fell from her eyes, Robin was taking short quick breaths, "Robin please don't die, oh god please don't die" whispered Alexis.

"Look, their over there" shouted a voice, Alexis looked up and saw several members of the school's security team running towards them, clearly Sheppard must of sent them after receiving Alexis's text.

The head of security knelt down and looked at Robin, "We need to get this boy to the hospital A,S,A,P" he said to the rest of the team, Alexis though a little reluctant handed Robin over to the head of security.

While the security team was busy with Robin, Alexis noticed something out of the corner of her eye, looking closer she realised that it was Nightshroud lying face down, Alexis felt pure rage run through her body just by looking at him.

Alexis approached Nightshroud and realised that he was still alive but unconscious, "_You, you could have killed Robin_" she thought, Alexis's hand subconsciously began to move towards a large rock.

Nightshroud moaned and rolled over slightly, showing that his mask was gone revealing his face, as soon as she saw Nightshrouds face Alexis dropped the rock she was now holding in her hand.

Alexis expression turned from pure rage to pure horror as she stared at Nightshroud's face, it was face she recognised immediately, quietly she whispered his name, "Atticus".


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Alexis was sitting in the hospital, in the bed next to her was her brother Atticus, both Robin and Atticus had been brought to the hospital after their duel, the pendant that Atticus had used to create a shadow game had been placed on a stand next to his bed.

Atticus had remained unconscious since his duel with Robin and he had shown no signs of waking up, Nurse Fontaine had examined him and found no sighs of physical injury, her best assumption was that Atticus was in a coma.

Alexis looked at her brother and sighed, "_Atticus, why did you do this, why did you become Nightshroud_" she thought, Alexis didn't understand what could have happened to her brother, when he duelled Robin he acted as if he didn't even know her.

Just thinking back to the duel was painful for Alexis, her brother had acted so cruel, he had ever threatened to hurt her, the Atticus that she knew would never hurt someone let alone his own sister.

The memory of the duel made Alexis's thoughts turn to Robin, as soon as Nurse Fontaine had seen him she had immediately began to worry, Alexis could only hope that Robin would be ok.

Robin was currently in another hospital bed that was covered with the curtain so Alexis couldn't see what was happening, Nurse Fontaine was behind the curtain tending to Robin's wounds.

When Nurse Fontaine had first started to treat Robin's injuries he had cried and moaned in pain despite being unconscious, the sound of this had almost broken Alexis's heart.

Finally Nurse Fontaine emerged from Robin's curtain, she had a look of distress on her face and she had a box of bandages in her hand, "Nurse Fontaine, is Robin alright, will he be ok" asked Alexis, Fontaine hesitated for a moment as if she was unsure of what to say, "Don't worry, Robin will survive" she said.

"Is it ok if I see him" asked Alexis, Fontaine hesitated again but when she looked at Alexis's face she know that she needed some kind of reassurance, "Ok, you can see him, but I'm afraid that he won't be able to talk to you, I had to sedate him" said Fontaine.

Alexis walked over and pushed Robin's curtain aside so she could enter, Robin was laying in his bed unconscious, he was covered in bandages and Alexis could smell a hint of burn gel in the air, even if Robin had been awake Alexis won't know what to say, all she could hope was that his burns wasn't too severe.

"Alexis you've had a long night, maybe you should go to bed" said Fontaine, Alexis looked at Robin and then at Atticus, "No, I can't just leave them like this" she said her voice breaking a little.

"Alexis there's nothing you can do" said Fontaine as kindly as she could, "I know, but I can't go" said Alexis, her brother had been missing for over a year, even she had started to believe that he was dead, she couldn't just go back to her dorm now that she had found him.

Fontaine looked like she was ready to argue but she could tell that it would be pointless while Alexis was in her current state of mind, "Ok dear, I'll get you a blanket" said Fontaine.

After being give a blanket Alexis sat down in her chair next to Atticus and tried to make herself comfortable, she doubted that she would be able to get much sleep tonight.

**The next day.**

Morning came and Alexis was woken by Nurse Fontaine, "Alexis dear, it's time to get up, you have school today" she said, Alexis opened her heavy eyes, she felt awful she had likely only gotten a couple of hours sleep.

"What time is it" asked a still groggily Alexis, "It's eight-thirty, your first class starts in half an hour" said Fontaine, Alexis looked at both Atticus and Robin nether of them had woken up, "Don't worry about these two, you can come and visit them after class" said Fontaine.

Alexis knew that Nurse Fontaine was right, she couldn't stay at the hospital forever and she needed to get to class, Alexis stood up and Nurse Fontaine sighed, "Alexis you should go and freshen up a little in the bathroom first, you look awful" said Fontaine.

Alexis did as she was told and entered the bathroom, when she looked at her reflection in the mirror she had to admit that Fontaine was right she really did look terrible, she looked nothing like the neat girl she usually did.

Alexis's hair was tangled and out of place, her uniform was creased, she could easily see the dark circles under her eyes, and to make matters worse she was still dirty from being inside that volcano, both her skin and clothes was covered with dirt and ash.

Alexis did the best she could to fix her appearance, she washed off as much dirt and ash as she could in the sink, then she tried to flatten her uniform, and finally she combed her hair with her fingers.

Alexis looked in the mirror and sighed, even after her best attempts to fix her appearance she still looked awful, her hair looked only slightly better, her clothes was still creased and the bags under her eyes was still visible.

Alexis left the bathroom, she knew that she didn't look great but this was the best she could do right now, she just hoped that no one would notice.

The first people that Alexis ran into on her way to class was Mindy and Jasmine, the two immediately took notice of her appearance, "Alexis what happened to you, you look like you just crawled out of a ditch" said Mindy.

"Sorry guy, I just had a really rough night" said Alexis, "Really, what happened" asked a concerned Jasmine, "I don't what to talk about it" said Alexis, she knew that her friends would be in danger if she told them about the spirit keys.

The three reached their class, today they was learning geography with Dr Crowler, most of the class noticed Alexis's rather unkempt appearance, however only a few of the students noticed that Robin was missing from class.

Dr Crowler entered the room and started the register, everything proceeded as normal until he reached Robin's name, "Robin Thorn" said Crowler, no one answered, "Robin Thorn" said Crowler much louder this time.

"Where is that boy" said Crowler sounding very annoyed, Alexis raised her hand "Sir, Robin's not here, he's in the hospital" she said, most of the students began to murmur amongst themselves about why Robin would be in the hospital.

Crowler seemed to get the message that Alexis was trying to send and continued the register, class continued normally until the bell rang, "Alexis, Jaden, Bastion and Chazz, would you four stay with me after class, I need to talk to you about you grades" said Crowler quickly thinking of an excuse.

Everyone else left the classroom leaving only Crolwer, Jaden, Alexis, Bastion and Chazz, "Ms Rhodes would you like to explain why Robin is in the hospital" asked Crowler, Alexis sighed talking about last night was going to be painful.

"Last night, while me and Robin was going back to our dorms we was attacked by one of the Shadow riders" said Alexis, everyone immediately took notice at what she said, "The Shadow rider wanted our spirit keys, and he decided to start with Robin" continued Alexis, she wasn't ready to tell everyone that her brother was the Shadow rider.

"Let me guess, Robin lost and that's why he's in the hospital" said Chazz sounding a little smug, Alexis suddenly became very angry, "No, Robin won the duel, but" she almost shouted however she began to hesitate at the next part.

"Robin won, but he got hurt, really badly, and now he's in the hospital" said Alexis, "Well at least he defeated the first Shadow rider, that's the important thing" said Bastion.

"Man, he's got to be really bored in the hospital, I think we should go and cheer him up" said Jaden, "Jaden, I'm pretty sure that a visit from you is the last thing that he'd what" said Chazz.

"I think that you should all give that boy sometime to rest before you go and see him" said Crowler, "But, I was going to go there right after class" said Alexis, "Ms Rhodes, you should go back to you dorm and correct your appearance first, if you're going to see him then you should at least look like yourself when you do" said Crowler, Alexis didn't bother to argue partly because she knew that Crowler was right.

Alexis, Jaden, Bastion and Chazz left the classroom and headed back to their dorms, Crowler waited a few minutes before he left the room and then began to walk towards the hospital, though he wouldn't admit it, the only reason he didn't what the others to visit Robin was so he could check on the boy himself.

Crowler entered the hospital and walked straight passed Atticus without taking any notice and approached Nurse Fontaine, "Fonda I heard that Robin Thorn was in here, where is he" asked Crowler, "He's through that curtain, but he's still asleep" said Fontaine.

Before Fontaine could stop him Crowler pulled back the curtain and looked at Robin, however when Crowler got a good look at Robin's injured body he quickly shut the curtain again.

"Fonda, what exactly happened to Robin" asked Crowler his voice contained an unusual amount of concern, "I don't know, the security team brought him in last night, he was covered in burns but no one told me how he got them" said Fontaine.

Crowler was silent, "_Are the Shadow riders really this dangerous, what if the next one comes after me_" thought Crowler slightly panicking, "_But if they go after another one of the children then they could be hurt as well_" he thought.

"_Get a hold of yourself Crowler, you're the adult here and as such it is you job to protect these kids, if another Shadow rider shows up then they'll have to deal with me_" thought Crowler gaining a hint of courage.

"Fonda, how severe are Robin's injuries, he will heal won't he" asked Crowler showing genuine concern for Robin, Fontaine sighed "The burns to his body should heal up just fine, but the one's on his hands are more severe, I think that they'll leave scars" she said sadly.

"I'm not sure how I'm going to tell Robin the bad news" said Fontaine, unknown to both Fontaine and Crowler Robin was in fact awake at this moment and had heard everything they had said, a tear fell from Robin's eye at the thought of what his hands would look like when his bandages came off.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Alexis visited Atticus and Robin in the hospital every day, she always hoped that Atticus would be awake when she visited so she could question him on what had happened to him and why he did what he did, however Atticus hadn't woken up a single time since he had been brought to the hospital and he showed no signs of waking any time soon, since Atticus was always asleep Alexis spent most of her visits talking to Robin.

Robin had been extremely surprised to find out that Nightshroud was in fact Alexis's brother, after learning this both Robin and Alexis had theorised on why Atticus had become Nightshroud.

Their theories included everything from brainwashing to possession to Atticus just going insane, Alexis hoped that the reason was something along the lines of brainwashing or possession, she didn't know what she would do if her brother had become Nightshroud willingly.

Robin had been in the hospital for a whole week, however Nurse Fontaine said it would be another week before he could leave, during this time the other key keepers had visited him at least once.

Chazz and Bastion had visited to find out more about the Shadow riders, although there was little that Robin could tell them, Jaden visited with the intention of cheering Robin up, but he only succeeded in annoying Robin to the point where Nurse Fontaine had to force Jaden to leave.

Zane had come to the hospital once, although he had come to see Atticus not Robin, however when he saw that Atticus was unconscious he left the hospital without saying a word and had not come back since.

Dr Crowler came to see Robin every day at the end of class, he said it was only so he could give him his homework, but the truth was that he was concerned about Robin and was simply too proud to admit it.

When no one was visiting him Robin had little to do in the hospital other than to do his homework and read books, he was becoming so bored that he had even asked Crowler to bring him more work to do tomorrow.

That night a boat arrived at Duel academy carrying a coffin, the coffin opened revealing a woman inside, the woman stepped out of the coffin, "_Ok Nightshroud why haven't you reported in for a weak_" she thought as she stepped onto the island.

The next day, the final lessen of the day had just ended and everyone was leaving the classroom, Alexis headed towards the hospital to visit Atticus and Robin, everyone else left to find something to do with the rest of their day.

Jaden, Syrus and Chumley was all walking back to the red dorm, Chumley seemed to be upset about something, "Hey Chum, what's wrong" asked Jaden, "It's nothing, I just need to be alone for a while" said Chumley as he walked away from the other two.

"What do you think is wrong with him" asked Jaden, "I don't know, maybe he's worried about those Shadow riders" said Syrus, Jaden had told Syrus and Chumley about the Shadow riders and the spirit key the very night he had received his key.

Chumley walked along the path that led to the lake, he had just received his latest test scores and saw that he had made little improvement, "_Man if I don't start improving then maybe I really should just drop out_" thought Chumley.

Chumley reached the lake and started to skip stones across the water in an attempt to take his mind off of his test scores, Chumley stayed at the lake for a few hours, but then as the sun began to set he noticed that there was an unusual amount of bats flying towards the lake.

"_What are all these bats doing here_" thought Chumley a little fearful of the bats, suddenly the water began to ripple as if the was something underneath it, then Chumley saw a woman emerged from the water and look straight at him.

Chumley screamed at the top of his lungs and ran away from the lake as fast as he could, Chumley didn't stop running and screaming until he reached the red dorm.

"Chumley what's wrong" asked Syrus concerned for his friend, "Witch, there's a witch in the lake" said a panicking Chumley, "Chumley calm down, witches aren't real" said Syrus, "But I saw her, she's at the lake right now" said Chumley trying to sound convincing.

"Hang on, do you think Chumley might have just run into the next Shadow rider" said Jaden who until now had been eating a bowl of noodles, "Yeah, I bet that's who she is" said Chumley although this did little to calm his nerves.

"Alright, now I can take on a Shadow rider myself" said Jaden as he stood up and almost ran towards the door only to be stopped by Syrus, "Jaden you can't just go and fight a Shadow rider, you could get hurt" said Syrus.

"Don't worry Sy, I can take her" said Jaden sounding extremely confident, "Jaden, Robin fought a Shadow rider and now he's in the hospital" said Syrus, "So what do you think I should do, run away" said Jaden almost sounding offended at the thought.

"Jaden you need to call the others and let them know that there might be another Shadow rider here" said Syrus, "That's a great idea, that way the others can watch me when I beat her" said Jaden completely missing what Syrus meant.

In less than an hour all of the key keepers, minus Robin, had gathered at the red dorm to discuss the potential Shadow rider, the others seemed to be confused when they saw that Syrus and Chumley was waiting with Jaden.

"Jaden why are Syrus and Chumley here, they can't hear any of this" whispered Alexis, "Don't worry, I already told them about the Shadow riders" said Jaden, the others seemed horrified at this.

"Jaden what are you thinking, why did you tell them" asked Chazz, "Why not, their my friends aren't they" answered Jaden clearly seeing nothing wrong with what he had done, "Jaden can't you see that by telling them about the Shadow riders you could have put them in danger" said Alexis, "Don't worry about it, I'm sure they'll be fine" said Jaden.

"If we're done talking about Jaden's foolishness can we please talk about this possible Shadow rider" said Crowler, "Alright then, Chumley said that he saw one down by the lake" said Jaden.

Everyone turned to Chumley, "Is this true Mr Huffington" asked Crowler, "Well I'm not sure if it was a Shadow rider, but I did see a witch" said Chumley clearly nervous now that everyone was looking at him.

"That sounds like it could be a Shadow rider" said Zane as he walked towards the exit, "Wait where are you going" asked Syrus, "I'm going to deal with this Shadow rider" said Zane as he walked out the door.

"We can't just let him go alone can we" asked Syrus, "Of course not, everyone follow Zane" said Crowler.

Soon the entire group reached the lake, by now it was late at night and the moon was high in the sky, "So is this where you saw the witch Chumley" asked Jaden, "Yeah, she was right there" said Chumley pointing towards the lake, "Well I don't see anyone around here" said Jaden.

Suddenly the ground began to shake, the shaking was so intense that Syrus fell over, soon a large castle began to rise up out of the centre of the lake, the castle appeared to be medieval and it had a gothic look too it.

The doors of the castle opened and the same woman that Chumley had seen stepped out, she had pale white skin and long green hair, her eyes, lips and nails was blood red, she wore a dark red dress that showed a large amount of skin and around her neck was a golden choker.

"Good evening children, it is truly a pleasure to see such young faces out this late" said the woman, Chumley hid behind the others terrified of the woman, "Who are you" demanded Chazz, "What a rude young man, I am Camula" said the woman.

"Ok Camula, why are you here" asked Bastion, Camula studied the group and noticed the spirit keys that some of them had on the outside of their clothes, "My dears, I have come to claim the spirt keys around you delicate necks" she said.

"I knew it, she is a Shadow rider" said Jaden, "Yes and would one of you be so kind as to tell me where Nightshroud is, I would have thought he would have defeated all of you by now" said Camula.

"Nightshroud's already been beaten, he couldn't even win his first duel" said Chazz sounding a little smug, Camula seemed surprised "Nightshroud failed to defeat even one of you, well no matter I will redeem the Shadow riders" she said.

"Careful guys this witch might put a spell on you" said Chumley, "Witch, I am no witch" said Camula sounding very offended, suddenly Camula opened her mouth wide and revealed that she had sharp fangs, "I am a vampire" she said.

Most of the group stepped back clearly intimidated, "Now then which of you will be my first victim" said Camula, Camula looked at the entire group studying their every feature, finally her eyes landed on Zane.

"I will start with the tall handsome boy, he looks truly delicious" said Camula as she licked her lips, Zane was about to step forward to face Camula but was stopped by Dr Crowler, "No Zane, I will not permit you to duel this monster" said Crowler.

Crowler stepped in front of the group and held his hands out as if he was trying to protect them, "If you are going to duel anyone here, then it will be me" said Crowler looking straight at Camula.

Camula didn't seem amused by this in the slightest, "Step aside old man, you hardly look to be worth my time" she said, Crowler didn't move, "I am the adult here, and I will not allow you to lay a finger of these children" said Crowler trying to sound brave.

Camula sighed "Very well, I suppose I need all of the spirit keys anyway" she said, Camula snaped her fingers and a flock of bats flew out of her castle carrying a golden duel disk that slightly resembled bat wings, the bats flew to Camula and she took the duel disk and placed it on her arm.

Crowler activated his duel coat, "Hey teach are you sure about this" asked Jaden, "Do not question me Mr Yuki, I know what I'm doing" said Crowler as he stepped forward, "_I hope you do, because I don't what to see anyone else get hurt_" thought Alexis.

Crowler wouldn't admit it but he was in fact terrified of Camula, however as scared as he was he was more afraid of what she could do to the children if she got passed him.

The duel started, "I think it is only fitting to let the pray make the first move" said Camula, "How nice of you" said Crowler as he drew his first card.

"I summon Ancient gear frame in attack mode, now I'll use Frame's effect, it lets me discard one card to add Ancient gear golem to my hand" said Crowler as he discarded Ancient gear box to add Ancient gear golem to his hand, then he ended his turn.

Ancient gear frame ATK 1600 DEF 500 LV 4 EARTH machine.

Camula'a turn started "I summon Vampire lady in attack mode, and now I'll activate the continuous spell card Pyramid of wonders, this card will increase the ATK of all my zombie monsters by 200" she said.

Vampire lady ATK 1550 DEF 1550 LV 4 DARK zombie.

Vampire lady ATK 1500 + 200 = 1750.

"Now Vampire lady attack his obsolete robot" ordered Camula, Vampire lady destroyed Ancient gear frame, "And when Vampire lady inflicts battle damage you must send one type of card of my choosing from your deck to the graveyard," explained Camula.

Crowler LP 4000 – 150 = 3850.

"And I choose trap card" said Camula, Crowler frowned as he sent Quaking mirror force to the graveyard, "Now I end my turn" said Camula.

"It's not over yet" said Crowler as he drew his card, "I activate Ancient gear castle, now all of my Ancient gear monsters gain 300 ATK points, and every time one of us normal summons or set a monster Ancient gear castle gains a counter" explained Crowler.

"Now I summon Ancient gear wyvern, and when this card is summoned I can add an Ancient gear card from my deck too my hand" said Crowler as he added Ancient gear workshop to his hand, because Crowler summoned a monster Ancient gear castle gained a counter.

Ancient gear wyvern ATK 1700 DEF 1200 LV 4 EARTH machine.

Ancient gear wyvern ATK 1700 + 300 = 2000.

"Now Wyvern attack her Vampire lady" said Crowler, Ancient gear wyvern attacked, "I don't think so, I activate the second effect of Pyramid of wonders, by sending Pyramid of wonders to the graveyard Vampire lady is saved from destruction" said Camula.

Crowler's attack hit, but thanks to the effect of Pyramid of wonders Vampire lady was not destroyed.

Camula LP 4000 – 250 = 3750.

Vampier lady ATK 1750 – 200 = 1550.

With nothing else to do Crowler ended his turn.

"I tribute Vampire lady to summon Vampire dragon in attack mode, now my blood sucking friend attack" said Camula, Ancient gear wyvern was destroyed by Vampire dragon, because Camula summoned a monster Ancient gear castle gain another counter.

Vampire dragon ATK 2400 DEF 0 LV 5 DARK zombie

Crowler LP 3850 – 400 = 3450.

"You are pathetic, I don't know why you was chosen to be a key keeper" said Camula, "I'll have you know that I have a PhD in duelling" growled Crowler as he started his turn.

"I use the effect of Ancient gear castle, now that it has two counters on it I can sent it to the graveyard as two tributes for a monster, now I summon Ancient gear golem" said Crowler.

Ancient gear golem ATK 3000 DEF 3000 LV 8 EARTH machine.

"Ancient gear golem destroy that repulsive dragon" ordered Crowler, Ancient gear golem destroyed Vampire dragon, "You irritating sack of blood" said Camula as Crowler ended his turn, since Vampire dragon was destroyed it's effect activated allowing Camula to add a level 4 or lower monster from her deck to her hand.

Camula LP 3750 – 600 = 3150.

Camula drew her card and smiled showing off her fangs, "This battle is over" she said.

"I activate the continuous spell card Call of the mummy, with this card I can once per turn special summon a zombie monster from my hand if I control no monsters, and I think I'll chose Vampire red baron, next I'll normal summon Vampire familiar in attack mode" said Camula.

Vampire red baron ATK 2400 DEF 1000 LV 6 DARK zombie.

Vampire familiar ATK 500 DEF 0 LV 1 DARK zombie.

"Now I will use the effect of Vampire red baron, by paying 1000 LP I can switch control of one of my monsters with one of yours" said Camula, Vampire familiar moved to Crowler's side of the field and Ancient gear golem moved to Camula's.

Camula LP 3150 – 1000 = 2150.

Crowler's face turned to one of horror as he realised that he had lost.

Crowler turned to the other key keepers, "Children you must defeat these Shadow riders and save the world, and please protect each other, because I can no longer do that" he said, "That was a nice speech, such a shame it will be your last" said Camula.

"Vampire red baron attack Vampire familiar" said Camula, Vampire familiar was destroyed, "Now Ancient gear golem attack him directly" she said, Ancient gear golem attacked.

Crowler LP 3450 – 1900 = 1550.

Crowler LP 1550 – 3000 = 0.

Crowler fell to his knees as his LP hit 0, "You wasn't even a worthy opponent" said Camula as her golden choker glowed with a dark power, Crowler disappeared in a cloud of smoke that then moved towards Camula's hand.

The smoke disappeared leaving behind a small doll that resembles Dr Crowler, Camula turned the doll over in her hand and her face turned to disappointment, "He's not even worth keeping" she said as she throw the doll over her shoulder.

Camula began to walk back towards her castle, "Hey, where do you think you going, I'm taking you down right now" said Jaden, "Don't worry, I'll defeat another one of you tomorrow night" said Camula as she entered her castle and the doors shut behind her.

With nothing else to do the group began the leave the lake so that they could prepare for tomorrow night, right before he left Chazz picked up the doll of Dr Crowler and carefully placed it in his pocket.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Camula was sitting a hot bath topped with rose petals, she was drinking from a wine glass filled with blood, "_That old man was a pathetic duellist, however I fell that the others may be much stronger, especially whichever one of them defeated Nightshroud_" she thought as she took a sip of blood.

Camula snaped her fingers and a swarm of bats flew down from the ceiling and landed around her bath, "Find the key keepers, observe they, study them, learn every card that they keep in their decks, and then report back to me" ordered Camula.

The bats all immediately obeyed Camula's command and flew out of the castle to find the six remaining key keepers, Camula smiled as she took another sip of blood, "_Soon the vampire race shall rise again_" she thought.

All of the remaining key keepers was currently in their rooms working on their decks, unbeknown to all of them they was all currently being spied on by Camula's bats.

The sudden loss of Dr Crowler had caused the school to fall into a state of confusion, Chancellor Sheppard had tried to cover up what was really happening by telling everyone that Crowler was away of an important business trip, but despite his best efforts many lessons had had to be cancelled since they had no one to cover for Crowler right now.

Just as the key keepers finished preparing their decks Camula's bats flew away to return to her castle and inform their mistress about her opponents decks.

Later that day all of the key keepers plus Syrus and Chumley had gathered in the hospital to tell Robin what had happened last night and too discuss what they should do next, the sun would be setting in less than an hour meaning that someone would soon have to duel Camula.

"So, Crowler lost" said Robin after the others had told him about Crowler's defeat to Camula, "Yeah and look at what she did to him" said Chazz as he showed Robin the doll that was once Dr Crowler.

"Ok, so how dangerous it this Camula" asked Robin, "I'm not sure, she seems to have only been toying with Crowler when she beat him" said Alexis, "If that's true then she might be even more dangerous that you said" said Robin.

While the others was talking about Camula Jaden noticed the pendant on Atticus's nightstand, Jaden picked up the pendant and saw that it liked extremely similar to the one that he had gotten from the Gravekepper's chief and was currently wearing around his neck.

Out of curiosity Jaden tried to put the two pieces together and to his surprise they fitted together perfectly, Jaden quickly tried to take the two halves apart again before anyone noticed but they seemed to be stuck, Jaden quickly put the now complete pendant into his pocket and hoped that no one would notice what he had done.

"What we should be talking about is who's going to duel her next" said Chumley, "I think Robin should duel her, after all he beat the first Shadow rider" said Syrus, "Are you crazy, Robin's still injured, there's no way he can take another shadow game in his condition" said Alexis.

"Why don't I duel her, I'm always ready for a game" said Jaden with a smile, "Jaden would you please take this seriously, this isn't some fun game anymore, this is a matter of life and death" said Robin.

"I'll duel her, I'll make her pay for what she did to Crowler" said Chazz, "Don't be ridiculous Chazz, this situation clearly calls for someone with brains" said Bastion, "Hey, are you calling me dumb" said an aggravated Chazz, "No, I'm just saying that you lack the ability to think" said Bastion.

Chazz grabbed Bastion by the shirt, "Take that back you repulsive Ra" he shouted, "Let go of me you drop out" said a slightly worried Bastion, the others quickly pulled Chazz and Bastion apart before they could hurt each other.

While everyone was busy keeping Chazz and Bastion apart, Zane silently slipped out of the room, "_It's pointless for me to waste my time here, I'll deal with Camula myself_" he thought as he walked towards the building's exit.

"Guys stop fighting, this won't get us anywhere" said Syrus as Bastion tried to break out of his hold, "Syrus is right, we should focus on fighting the Shadow riders, not each other" said Alexis.

Chazz and Bastion calmed down and everyone let them go, "Ok, so which of us will face Camula" asked Bastion while he took some deep breaths, "I don't know, who's got the best deck to take down a zombie deck" said Chumley.

"Hey guys, where's Zane" asked Syrus, everybody looked around the room and realised that Zane was gone, "That's strange he was here a moment ago" said Robin, "Where could he have gone" asked Jaden.

"Wait you don't think that he might have gone to duel Camula" said a very worried Syrus, "Don't worry Sy, I'm sure Zane wouldn't do something like that" said Jaden, although the other didn't look as positive as he was.

"Maybe we should go to Camula's castle, just to make sure" said Bastion, "Yeah, that's a good idea" said Syrus as he ran out the hospital door closely followed by the others.

Alexis was about to leave the hospital as well when she heard the sound of a mattress creaking, she turned around and saw that Robin was sitting on his bed and putting his shoes on.

"Robin what are you doing, Nurse Fontaine said that you can't leave the hospital for another week" said Alexis, "I know, but I what to see just how dangerous this Camula really is" said Robin as he put his jacket on and then zipped it up to cover his bandaged torso.

Zane was standing outside Camula's castle, the sun had almost set meaning that Camula would be ready to duel at any minute.

"Look there he is" said a familiar voice, Zane looked over his shoulder and saw Syrus along with everyone else running towards him, "Zane what are you doing here" asked Syrus.

"I'm waiting to duel Camula" said Zane in a very matter of fact way, "Zane are you sure about this, I mean you saw what she did to Crowler" said Jaden, "Unlike him I don't intend to lose" said Zane.

Before anyone could say anything else the sun set and everyone heard Camula's voice come from her castle, "Well, I'm pleased to see that you have all come here to face me, it saves me the trouble of looking for you all" she said.

The doors to Camula's castle opened but Camula herself did not appear, "Come inside children, I would much rather defeat you in the comfort of my own home" came Camula's voice.

Zane without any hesitation started to walk towards Camula's castle, "Zane wait, what if this is a trap" said Syrus but Zane ignored him, "Come on guys, we'd better follow him" said Jaden as he and the others followed Zane into the castle.

The inside of the castle was decorated with a diamond chandelier, the carpet was blood red, and there was a staircase leading to the second floor, standing at the top of the staircase was Camula watching everyone.

"So, your Camula" said Robin, Camula looked at Robin and seemed to only just now realise that he had been absent last night, "Yes, and who might you be" said Camula.

Camula's eyes caught sight of the bandages on Robin's hands, "Tell me young one, did you receive those injuries from Nightshroud" she said, Robin didn't answer although Camula didn't need him too, "I see, well perhaps Nightshroud didn't go down as easily as I thought" she said.

"If your done talking, I'd like to get this over with" said Zane, Camula looked at Zane and smiled, "Of course, I can't wait to get my fangs into your lovely neck" she said as she walk down the stairs.

"As always the pray should go first" said Camula, she knew that Zane's Cyber dragons would have an advantage if he went second, "It won't make a difference" said Zane as he activated his duel disk.

Zane started his first turn, "I summon Cyber dragon vier in attack mode, and when this card is on the field its name becomes Cyber dragon" he said, Cyber dragon vier also gained a 500 ATK and DEF boost thanks to its effect.

Cyber dragon vier ATK 1100 DEF 1600 LV 4 LIGHT machine.

Cyber dragon vier ATK 1100 + 500 = 1600 DEF 1600 + 500 =2100.

"Next I activate polymerization to fuse Cyber dragon vier with the Cryer dragon in my hand to create Cyber twin dragon" said Zane as Cyber twin dragon appeared on the field, after this Zane ended his turn.

Cyber twin dragon ATK 2800 DEF 2100 LV 8 LIGHT machine.

"It looks like Zane's trying to end this duel quickly" said Robin, "Let's just hope that he doesn't try to win too quickly" said Bastion.

Camula didn't seem to be intimidated by Zane's monster at all as she started her turn, "I activate Allure of darkness, this lets me draw two card but then I have to banish one DARK monster from my hand" she said as she banished Vampire baby.

"First I'll summon Vampire lady in attack mode, and now I'll activate the field spell Vampire kingdom, this card will give all of my zombie monsters 500 more ATK points during the damage step" explained Camula.

Vampire lady ATK 1550 DEF 1550 LV 4 DARK zombie.

"What's Camula thinking, her monster has nowhere near enough ATK points to beat Cyber twin dragon" said Syrus, "I have a bad feeling about this" said Alexis.

"Next I'll activate Overpowering eye, this card will let one of my zombie monsters with 2000 or less ATK attack you directly this turn, now Vampire lady attack his directly" said Camula, Vampire lady bypassed Cyber twin dragon and attacked Zane directly gaining 500 ATK points from Vampire kingdom.

Vampire lady ATK 1550 + 500 = 2050.

Zane LP 4000 – 2050 = 1950.

Vampire lady ATK 2050 – 500 = 1550.

"Now Vampire lady's effect activates, forcing you to send a card from your deck to the graveyard, and I chose spell" said Camula, Zane sent Photon generator unit to the graveyard.

"And now Vampire kingdom activates, since you just sent a card from your deck to the graveyard I can send a Vampire monster from my deck to the graveyard in order to destroy one of your cards, and I chose your Cyber twin dragon" said Camula as she sent Vampire sorcerer to the graveyard in order to destroy Zane's Cyber twin dragon.

"Oh no, what's Zane going to do now" said a very worried Syrus.

Zane started his turn, "Since you control a monster but I don't I can special summon Cyber dragon from my hand" he said as Cyber dragon appeared on the field, "Next I'll normal summon Cyber dragon zwei" said Zane.

Cyber dragon ATK 2100 DEF 1600 LV 5 LIGHT machine.

Cyber dragon zwei ATK 1500 DEF 1000 LV 4 LIGHT machine.

"Now Cyber dragon attack Vampire lade" said Zane, Vampire lady gained a 500 ATK boost from Vampire kingdom but this wasn't enough to save her and she was destroyed by Cyber dragon.

Vampire lady ATK 1550 + 500 = 2050.

Camula LP 4000 – 50 = 3950.

"Next I'll attack you directly with Zwei" said Zane as Cyber dragon zwei attacked Camula directly, "Now I end my turn" said Zane.

Camula LP 3950 – 1500 = 2450.

"That won't save you" said Camula as she started her turn, "I activate the effect of Vampire sorcerer, by banishing this card from my graveyard I can normal summon a DARK vampire monster without a tribute" explained Camula.

"And I think I'll summon Shadow vampire in attack mode, and when this card is normal summoned I can special summon a DARK vampire monster from my hand or deck and I choose Vampire dragon" said Camula as she summoned Vampire dragon from her deck.

Shadow vampire ATK 2000 DEF 0 LV 5 DARK zombie.

Vampire dragon ATK 2400 DEF 0 LV 5 DARK zombie.

"Vampire dragon destroy his Cyber dragon" ordered Camula, Vampire dragon attacked and gained a 500 ATK boost, Cyber dragon was destroyed, "Luckily for you since I used the effect of Shadow vampire this turn I can't attack with any other monsters, but my turns not over yet" she said.

Vampire dragon ATK 2400 + 500 = 2900.

Zane LP 1950 – 800 = 1150.

Vampire dragon ATK 2900 – 500 = 2400

"Now I use my two level 5 monsters for an xyz summon, I summon Crimson knight vampire bram, and now I'll use bram's effect, by detaching one xyz material I can special summon a monster from your graveyard, and I'll take that Cyber dragon I just destroyed" said Camula as Cyber dragon appeared on her side of the field to join her Crimson knight vampire bram.

Crimson knight vampire bram ATK 2500 DEF 0 RK 5 DARK vampire.

Cyber dragon ATK 2100 DEF 1600 LV 5 LIGHT machine.

Zane's turn started, "First I'll use Zwei's effect, by revealing one spell card in my hand Zwei's name becomes Cyber dragon until the end of this turn" said Zane as he revealed Cyber revsystem.

"Next I'll summon Cyber dragon drei in attack mode, when this card is on the field its name becomes Cyber dragon, and when its summoned I can make all Cyber dragons LV 5 until the end of this turn" said Zane.

Cyber dragon drei ATK 1800 DEF 800 LV 4 LIGHT machine.

"Now I'll use my two level 5 monster to xyz summon Cyber dragon nova, and now I'll use Nova's effect, by detaching one of its xyz materials I can summon a Cyber dragon from my graveyard" said Zane.

Cyber dragon nova ATK 2100 DEF 1600 RK 5 LIGHT machine.

Cyber dragon ATK 2100 DEF 1600 LV 5 LIGHT machine.

"Finally I'll use Cyber revsystem, this card lets me summon a Cyber dragon from my graveyard, and I chose Cyber dragon drei" said Zane.

Cyber dragon drei ATK 1800 DEF 800 LV 4 LIGHT machine.

"Now I'll use Nova's second effect, by banishing one Cyber dragon that I control I can give Nova a 2100 ATK boost" said Zane as he banished Drei, "And since I banished Drei its effect activates, now I can target my original Cyber dragon and prevent it from being destroyed this turn" explained Zane.

Cyber dragon nova ATK 2100 + 2100 = 4200.

"Cyber dragon attack that revived Cyber dragon" ordered Zane, Zane's Cyber dragon attacked and destroyed Camula's Cyber dragon, however thanks to Drei's effect Zane's Cyber dragon was not destroyed.

"Now Nova attack her Crimson knight vampire bram" ordered Zane, Bram gained a 500 ATK boost but was still destroyed, "Now I end my turn" said Zane, because Zane's turn was over Nova's ATK points returned to normal.

Crimson knight vampire bram ATK 2500 + 500 = 3000.

Camula LP 2450 – 1200 = 1250.

Cyber dragon nova ATK 4200 – 2100 = 2100.

Camula started her turn, "Since Bram was destroyed during the last turn I can special summon him in defence mode during my standby phase" he said as Bram returned to her field.

Crimson knight vampire bram ATK 2500 DEF 0 RK 5 DARK zombie.

"Oh no, what's Zane going to do if Camula attacks with something" said Syrus, "Don't worry, Zane still has another Cyber dragon on the field, if Camula does anything he can just banish it to give Nova another 2100 ATK boost" said Bastion.

Camula had a sinister smile on her face, "I activate the spell card Illusion gate" she said, a strange sinister looking gate appeared behind Camula, everybody was confused, none of them had ever heard of this card before.

"In order to activate this card I must offer it a soul, and if I lose the duel then the soul will be taken by the gate" explained Camula, "She's going to offer that thing her soul" said a very surprised Robin.

"Who said I was offering it my soul" said Camula as she touched the choker around her neck, the choker started to glow brightly, suddenly spectral hands appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Syrus pulling him towards the gate.

Syrus tried to break free from the hands hold but to no avail, "If you defeat me then your little brother will be sacrificed to the gate" said Camula, Zane's face turned to shock and horror for the first time since anyone here had known him.

"You evil bitch" shouted Robin in anger, everyone looked like they was ready to murder Camula with their bare hands.

"Now that Illusion gate has its sacrifice its real effect activates, first all monsters on your side of the field are destroyed, then I can summon a monster from your graveyard ignoring its summoning conditions, so I think I'll summon your Cyber twin dragon" said Camula as all of Zane's monsters was destroyed and Cyber twin dragon appeared on her side of the field.

Cyber twin dragon ATK 2800 DEF 2100 LV 8 LIGHT machine.

Zane looked at his duel disk, "_Since Nova was destroyed by a card effect I could use its final effect to summon Cyber end dragon from my extra deck and win the duel, but if I do that then Syrus will be sacrificed to that gate_" he thought.

"Zane don't worry about me, just win this duel" shouted Syrus although there was clearly fear in his voice, Zane reached for his graveyard to activate Nova's effect but then pulled his hand away.

Cyber twin dragon launched its attack and Zane closed his eyes accepting what was about to happen, the attack hit and reduced Zane's LP to 0.

Zane LP 1150 – 2800 = 0.

The hands holding Syrus released him and he ran over to Zane, "Zane why did you do that, I'm not that important" he said with tears in his eyes, Zane said nothing.

"It doesn't matter why he did it, what matters is that I won" laughed Camula as her choker glowed brightly, suddenly Zane disappeared and was replaced with a doll version of himself that flew into Camula's hands.

Camula gently caressed the face of the doll with her fingers, "Don't worry, I'll cherish him forever" she said as she licked her lips.

"Now then children, would you kindly leave my home" said Camula, "No way, I'm taking you down right now" said Jaden sounding unusually serious.

Camula now looking rather annoyed snaped her fingers and multiple snarling black wolfs emerged from several side rooms, "Remove these people from my home, my pets" said Camula and the black wolfs immediately began to run at the group with the intent to kill.

"RUN" screamed several members of the group as everyone ran from the wolfs and fled Camula castle, as soon as everyone was outside the doors of the castle shut by themselves and locked everyone outside.

"Now what are we going to do" asked Syrus, "There's nothing we can do, not until tomorrow night at least" said Robin.

Everyone quickly walked away from Camula's castle, all of them had depressed looks on their faces and felt a sense of hopelessness knowing that they had lost their strongest duellist.


End file.
